Naruto Of The Darkness Eye
by Dark Hearted Dragon's Master
Summary: This is a Chronicles of Riddick/Naruto crossover. Riddick runs across a mob killing a certain blonde and steps in. Please R & R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

I had this already done, but it got lost due to a stupid damn error in my laptop. I am changing some of the stuff in the story while keeping other stuff constant. Please bare with me.

Prologue (Re-written)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Konoha Streets ~ Oct 10th

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto frowned as he looked around the village. Even though he knew not to go out on this day, he knew he should have stayed indoors, something had always caused him to leave his apartment: His stomach. Every year it was the same. Get up, spend time trying to read his books from his class work, but around three in the afternoon his rebellious stomach would make itself known and he would end up eating his fill, only to be caught unawares by the drunken mobs having too much time on their hands to drink.

Even now, with one of his Full Transformation 'Henge', he was feeling eyes on him. Looking around he knew that something was going to happen. 'Kami-damned stomach!' he thought to himself. 'I swear that damn thing is gonna get me killed one of these days, Kyuubi-chan.' He swore angrily as he picked an imaginary fingernail and looked at the Library in wonder.

'_**You should probably get back to the Apartment, Naruto-kun.**_' Kyuubi's voice sprung up from his Mindscape. '_**They'll be out soon and you need to get behind those security seals.**_'

'Yeah I know Kyuubi-chan.' Naruto thought as he looked around at the people now coming out of what seemed nowhere. Immediately beginning to freak, Naruto backed into an ally and ran the other way, not sure where he was going other than he needed to get out of there immediately. 'But I am working on that so yeah, should happen soon.'

'_**I hope so, Naruto-kun.**_' Kyuubi thought as she paced in her cell, wishing she could help.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several people smirked angrily as they watched a running blonde blur striking across the alleyways and streets. _Soon, demon._ One of them sneered. _Soon you will no longer trouble the village and we will get our revenge._ He smirked as he turned into one of the larger Taverns. Unsurprisingly, the Tavern was packed. Quickly realizing how glad he was for doing a Henge, he smiled as he moved slightly deeper into the bar. "I can't believe that fucking demon!" he shouted, slamming his hands on the bar.

"What is it stranger?" the Bartender asked as he cleaned up some spilled liquor.

"I just saw some blonde haired kid running around putting cherry bombs in shop entrances." He lied as he clenched at the bar. "And earlier he was hitting some kid I don't know what was going on."

Suddenly, or as far as the Henge'd person was concerned, not as suddenly as he would have liked, several people in the Tavern were picking their heads up and looking at him in question. He could only smile as he repeated what he had said.

Not even ten minutes later, a large group of the Tavern were running out with broken beer bottles and table knives ranting about making the demon pay. But as the person looked into one of the back corners, he could see that there were in fact four shinobi gearing up, all of them brandishing short swords.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto gasped as he walked through the alleys. _What the hell is going on!_ He demanded of himself as he looked back and forth down the streets. _I've had more close calls then anything and what's even worse is its getting harder to sneak._

_**Your Henge was destroyed that's what's happening.**_ Kyuubi sighed in her cage. _**I think you should blame your supposed 'protectors' for that however.**_ She explained painfully.

_Great,_ he sighed, spotting the nearest crowd passing by. _Now I have to worry about the people who are supposed to look out for me trying to kill me._ He snarled. _How can this get any worse?_ He thought as he moved quickly to the other side of street, not even a block from his recently repaired apartment.

Just as he was about to make it across however, a heavy and quite painful kick was sent right into his face by someone wearing VERY expensive cologne. _Or is that just some kind of exotic booze?_ He wondered idly as he picked himself up wearily. "So are you guys finally gonna stop and tell me why your attacking me this time?" he asked as he looked at the mob that had sprung up.

"We don't have to answer to the likes of you, Demon." A villager snarled before letting out a loud belch, causing Naruto's nose to pick up the smell and nearly puke from it. "We're here to protect the village!" he shouted. "We can _finally_ finish what the fourth started!"

"And yet here I am. And still wondering why you guys don't come at me sober." Naruto sighed, looking up at the rooftops. _So much for ANBU protection._ He thought as he looked back down at the mob, finally seeing several Shinobi amongst them. _Well I won't be getting out of this easily._ He thought ruefully. "So why don't you tell me why you're doing this?" he asked.

Any answers he would have gotten however, was stopped when a shinobi that had been outside of his vision somehow punched him again, causing him to sprawl against the nearby wall, his hands outstretched to catch himself. However it was apparently something that was expected, because as soon as he picked himself up, kunai were shoved into his hands, pinning him to the wall with his hands above his head. Screaming out in pain, his eyes narrowed as he felt a numbing sensation in his hands before looking at the shinobi who stabbed him, only to see another one, this time with green hair, or as green as he could figure through the pain, was looking down at a long sword with expectations. "Strip his shirt." The shinobi ordered, only to see the villagers not complying. "DO IT!" he demanded.

One unfortunate man was pushed forward, Naruto barely recognizing him as a man who had said he had stolen from his shop numerous times. But as he stood up and looked at Naruto, he could only see that there was pain there. _What do you know of pain, Shikijuma?_ Naruto thought to himself as the man walked closer. Naruto's attention was removed from the shop owner as he saw a flash of fire behind the man where the shinobi was. Looking startled, Naruto saw that the shinobi was now holding a sword on fire at the tip. Naruto instantly began to sweat as Shikijuma tore off the front of Naruto's jacket, revealing a rather tattered shirt, which found itself torn further away. "You're just a follower of a mob mentality, Shikijuma. May your clan feel pity on you." Naruto growled.

"You know nothing of my clan, Demon!" Shikijuma snarled as he landed several heavy punches on Naruto's stomach. "YOU DESTROYED ME!"

"You blame something on me that happened twelve years ago and yet you think its right?" Naruto snarled angrily.

"Enough talk." The shinobi with the sword called out, drawing Shikijuma away from him. "Time for you to pay for all your crimes, Demon. You took away my family, my sensei, my team, you took everything away from me." He said as he pointed the flaming weapon at Naruto's chest. "Now the entire village will know that we are the few who ended the Nine Tailed Fox!" he shouted, holding his other arm up in triumph.

"And yet all anyone else will see is a destroyed young boy." Naruto smirked as the blades tip was closing in on his skin. _I will not scream!_ He demanded to himself. _I will not feel fear, for it will be the death of me!_ He chanted to himself as he felt searing hot steel breaking his skin and being dragged into his chest. Squeezing his eyes shut, Naruto held back his screams of pain, even as he felt his blood dripping down his clothes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rooftops

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You've got to be kidding me, Inu!" Hebi snarled as she watched the mob. "We need to get down there and arrest them!" she demanded.

"Need I remind you, Hebi," Inu growled as he looked down at the mob, a smile behind his mask. "That you are not the Captain of this squad?"

"I don't care if you think your Gaundi, Kakashi," Neko snarled, only to be stared out blandly.

"And you need to remember that as well, and that you are not supposed to divulge ANBU secrets amongst the populace." Inu said angrily, cutting off Neko's rant.

"So, what are you going to do this time, hmm?" Hebi growled. "Wait until they kill him and then blame the fact of not getting there on time on _US_?" she asked.

"That idea never crossed my mind." Inu smiled. _Until now._ He thought as he looked at the mob again. _Lets see how you heal this time, demon._ He thought.

Another Rooftop

A dark cloaked figure stood among the rooftops, a rather odd bottle in his hands. _I swear, one of these days I am going to get the hell out of this universe!_ He shouted to himself as he drank from the bottle. His other hand held a pair of goggles tightly as he looked around. He could see everything in this pathetic village. Every single insect that he could crush, every person that he could ever want to kill. He had been on this pathetic planet for six years, barely going into any village. Hell this was the only time that he had ever BEEN to this village, and it _HAD_ to be during some kind of fucking festival!

He had been running the rooftops all night, hoping to get some peace and quiet while he drank whatever he had bought, passing by people in masks even as they were looking around. Amidst his thoughts however, he felt that something was very wrong. As he was passing over a street, the screams of someone in a massive amount of pain caused him to nearly stumble. Looking down at the street, Riddick's eyes widened as he saw a mass of people staring at an alleyway, where screams were still being shouted. Moving to above where everyone was staring and now calling out for someone to 'kill the demon', Riddick had to hold himself steady. For right below him, was the center of what the mob was looking at. A young boy, blonde haired, maybe ten years old, was being held pinned against the wall, his shirt and what looked like an orange and black jacket was torn and ragged while drenched with blood. A pair of odd-shaped knives were causing the boy to be pinned against the brick wall, and was at the moment being pierced by what Riddick could only imagine was a really big pig-sticker sword. _Who the hell needs a weapon like that?_ He asked himself absently.

The only thing that Riddick could tell was even remotely special about the boy was a set of whisker-like marks on his cheeks. He couldn't even see the boys eyes because they were scrunched up in pain. _Wait a minute._ He frowned. _What the hell is he doing?_ He wondered as he looked at what the guy was apparently carving into the boys chest. _He's carving into the boys chest! And Jack was wanting me to come live in civilization?_ He growled, reaching back to his own trusty pair of weapons: A pair of curved daggers that could be easily thrown and retrieved (think the daggers he used during the fight on Crematoria that strapped behind him). _Their attacking a defenseless kid!_ He growled, nearing the edge of the building, right above one of the guys with a weapon. Quickly removing his cloak, he jumped into the alley… right on top of the man wearing a bandana and using the large sword, each of his knives slamming into the mans vest and cutting downward with the force of his fall, slicing into the man's back as blood sprayed everywhere.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shikijuma smirked as he saw what the shinobi was carving into the Demon's chest. Turning around he moved to the edge of the mob, feeling like something was going to happen and soon. Just as he reached the edge of the mob, there was a loud amount of screaming heard from the front where the demon was pinned. Looking back in wonder, he saw a big bald guy falling from the building above, landing behind the shinobi that had been carving words into the demons skin. But the fountain of blood spewing from behind the shinobi made Shikijuma gulp as the stranger pulled out a pair of now bloody knives that nobody could have expected. "How dare you!" he shouted as the shinobi fell to the floor, dead. "How dare you kill a shinobi of this village!" he demanded.

"I don't like people who hurt kids." The stranger said pointedly as he looked at everyone around him.

"This is for the good of the Village!" a random civilian called out, picking up the downed shinobi's weapon. "We'll just have to kill you first!"

"Go right ahead." The stranger smiled, clenching his fists around the handles of his weapons. "Many people have tried. And I do mean many."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neko smiled as she watched the stranger tackle and kill many of the villagers. Looking over, she could see that Hebi was enjoying the excitement as much as anyone, while Inu on the other hand, was already gone, saying he had something else more important to do. _More than likely gonna show up at the last minute to save the kid._ she thought as she saw the bald stranger pull off his goggles. _WHAT THE HELL!_ She thought as she saw the shimmering visage looking at all the dead bodies. Both eyes seemed to have taken a shine-like image to them! "Hebi, do you see what I am seeing?" she asked as she saw the stranger move toward a well known store-owner. "Or is it just a glint off his head?"

"I would say that the bald head is a massive turn-on, but his eyes actually bring back a few memories." Hebi frowned as she looked at the muscled man now picking the owner up and slitting his throat. "We should get down there and talk with him."

"Hell no, lets watch what he's doing." Neko frowned as she saw him now beginning to walk over to Naruto's now knocked out body. "If he even cuts Naruto-kun even a little, his ass is mine." She warned.

Hebi on the other hand, even as she watched the stranger moving aside bodies, she was also trying to remember what was so familiar about those eyes.

To both of their surprise, however, the stranger walked over to Naruto and looked at him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What did they do to you?" Riddick asked as he looked around the people that now lay behind him, each of them dead. "Why did they do this to you?" he asked as he finally looked at the kids chest. He had to hold himself in check again as he read what was there amidst the blood. _Die Demon_ was pathetically on display, causing Riddick to remember some of the planets he had been on, the things that he had had to do just to survive. Grabbing several shirts, Riddick began to remove the weapons that held the kid. As soon as the last weapon was removed, Riddick was amazed at the lack of reaction from the blonde. It was another minute before Riddick had him somewhat clean by using the dead villagers clothes. It was then that Riddick lost it. His thin control was removed as he saw that somehow, the villagers had used whatever weapon that they did, and seemed to brand named into the kids arms! (Imagine from the top of the shoulder and down to the elbow a list of names)

Snarling, Riddick looked at the guy who had been trying to kill the boy with as much anger as he allowed himself and proceeded to yank all of the clothes and equipment from the body and began putting it all in a pack that he had found. Checking Naruto for a pulse, he smiled before picking him up gently. _Now that's a tough kid._ He thought as he looked at the boy with a mix of concern and astonishment. "Now let's get you to a hospital or something. Looks like that big building next to the hill might be someplace." He said as he began to walk away, only to be interrupted by three people landing behind him.

"Hold it." The one in the middle began as he walked over the corpses. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" the man demanded.

"I don't answer to cops." Riddick growled before looking at the other two. "I'm going to go and take him to the hospital. He needs medical help and for all I know you guys let this happen."

"How DARE you!" the man who was now revealed to be wearing a mask shaped like a dog, snarled as he stomped over to him.

"Inu, ENOUGH!" a rather old sounding voice called out, causing the three of them to stiffen wildly. Looking up the street they could see an old guy wearing a big ass hat, and several other shinobi behind him.

"Hokage-sama!" Inu shouted, even as the two that had showed up with him bowed to their knees, revealing them to be a different kind of sexy. The one on the left with a mask like a cat was an exotic looking woman while the one with the snake-like mask wore a posture of a wild-woman with no inhibitions.

_If only I was younger._ Riddick smiled as he smelled something that made his mouth water ever so slightly. _Is that lavender with a mix of oil and grease?_ He thought as he looked at them.

"Now, stranger." The old man began as he walked closer to look at the boy still in Riddicks arms. "Is there a reason why someone I see as a surrogate grandson is lying bleeding in your arms?" he asked wisely as he looked at the goggles on the man's face. "And could you remove your goggles, I would like to see the truth of what you say in your eyes."

Riddick looked the old man over and sighed before relating what had happened to the kid and what he had done to the mob. The old man simply smiled before asking another question. "Could you remove your goggles, I would like to see the truth of what you say in your eyes."

Riddick looked at everyone around them before shrugging. "Go ahead, old man. I gotta keep the kid motionless." He explained, looking down at the rise and fall of the kids chest. "And I need to get the kid to a hospital." He said, getting a laugh from one of the people behind the old man.

"Well let us go there ourselves. I can get us there without much incident and from what I see behind my ANBU, you wouldn't take kindly to the hospital staff if I didn't go with you." the old man smiled as he took a few steps back.

Riddick looked the man dead in the eye momentarily until he found something in the old mans eyes. "Alright, you seem to like the kid and I need to get him there quickly." He said with a nod.

The one with the Snake mask moved up and checked on the kid. Riddick had to hold his breath from how strong the scent of Honeysuckle and Jasmine tea hit his nose. "Its been a long time since I smelled beautiful." He growled, causing the woman to jump a little before settling down to look at the kid again.

"He's only lost blood Hokage-sama." She said hesitantly. "And his chakra is already setting to healing the wounds." She explained.

"I don't care what you said, Jasmine." Riddick growled. "I just cleaned what must have been gallons of blood off the kid, he needs to get to a hospital NOW!" he snarled.

"Stranger," the old man began as he moved closer now. "He is going to the Hospital, but I just needed to know what his injuries were." He explained.

"Stabbed, cut into, shit carved into his chest with a red hot knife, severe bruising along three quarters of his stomach and chest." Riddick said angrily. "And a list of names carved into his upper arms and may have been in his neck as well but there isn't enough wounds for it."

"Well that's a good estimate." The snake woman said as she continued to look him over.

"Okay enough dawdling." Riddick snarled. "We need to get him help."

"I agree, lets go." The old man said with a nod, both him and the snake masked woman grabbed onto them. They were gone instantly in a flash of leaves.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inu snarled as he moved away from the corpses of the mob, his hands clenched. "I don't care who you think you are you bald ass monster." He growled. "But the demon will die." He snarled as he moved quicker away, unable to even look at the scene of death now behind him. _After all, this village doesn't need you!_ he thought angrily. _You took my masters away from me._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neko was now even more worried. Quickly sealing up the bodies, she saw that there were several newer bodies than she thought there were. One of them stood out as someone she should have been able to stop a long time ago. _Miruna?_ She thought as she looked at the woman who had been her fellow apprentice under her sensei. _What are you doing in a mob?_ She thought as she quickly sealed up the body, hoping for answers later.

"Sempai?" she asked, looking around for Inu, only to sigh as she saw the Jounin and Chuunin who had arrived with the Hokage sifting through the bodies. _Where did he go this time?_

"ANBU-san." A Jounin began as he walked up to her, catching her attention.

"Yes?" she asked as she looked at him.

"I've looked through the bodies, but can't seem to find any weapons." He explained, holding up a pair of empty holsters. "Not even a senbon needle amongst the entire mob."

"Thank you. Put it in your report to me later and I'll bring it to the Hokage." She said as she inspected the holster.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarutobi frowned as he walked into the dimly lighted Hospital room that had always been reserved for Naruto. Looking at the now reinforced windows and window frames to the reinforced walls and could only chuckle before looking at the single bed. Naruto lay, still unconscious, on the bed. The stranger that had saved his life, however, stared out the windows. "I see five different way's I could get out of this room. Tell me all these precautions aren't here to catch me." The man asked, his shining eyes explained why the lights were dimmed.

"I have no intention of harming you in any way." Sarutobi said as he walked over to the other side of the room to look the man in the eye. "What do you mean, catching you?" he asked. "Are you some kind of missing-nin?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm an escaped prisoner from about thirteen planets." The man explained bluntly. "I am not from this one."

_What in kami's name?_ Sarutobi thought as the man looked up at the stars. "You have to expect me to not believe you, I believe?" he asked.

"Believe me or not, I don't care. The names Riddick." Riddick stared at him angrily.

"I didn't feel right asking your name yet." Sarutobi said with a sigh. "After all, I could call you friend but that would be insulting."

"No what would be insulting would be sending a four man crew like the one behind the door, to come after me when I leave." Riddick explained with a smile.

"Another one would be asking how you got those eyes." Sarutobi laughed.

"I killed a lot of people." Sarutobi blinked and gulped at the explanation. "There are slammers that have no light whatsoever, and the only way for someone to survive is to adapt, so a doctor at the prison shined my eyes. I can see in the dark but bright light hurts. Regular light would be too much even for me sometimes. The goggles are a must unless its dark." Riddick explained.

"Thank you for telling me this." Sarutobi smiled anxiously. "But why?"

"Look at the kid." Riddick said flatly. "What do you see?" he asked.

Sarutobi looked at the boy on the bed, recognizing something off to the side of the boys head. Walking over, Sarutobi smiled as he saw that some of the wounds he had received were already gone. "Those animals that did this to him, they cut him down to the bone, and its gone." Riddick began as he walked up to. "But the stuff I am worried about? Is THIS!" he snarled as he parted the front of Naruto's shirt. Sarutobi gasped as he was finally shown what had happened to Naruto's chest, and the words that would almost certainly be scarred there.

"My kami, why did they do this?" he whispered as he traced the wound that had been stitched.

"I would be more worried along the lines of why the doctors didn't fix it." Riddick explained. "I watched them. They purposely left those wounds for last. And then all they did was stitch the words together. Why?" he asked as he closed the gown.

Sarutobi gulped worriedly as he looked at Riddick. "He has been hated from the day he was born. I have tried my best to help him and protect him but it hasn't happened like I wanted." He said as he explained his laws and why Naruto was hated.

"Yeah you can say that again." Riddick growled. "Your so called protection only showed up after the fighting was already done."

"Something that I will take care of personally." The Hokage said angrily as he looked to the door.

"Not tonight you're not." Riddick smiled as he pushed a table out of the shadows. "I will need your help as well as a Doc." He said as he grabbed what looked like a scalpel with two points. "Now, old man."

Sarutobi frowned as he looked at his ANBU and nodded, two of them disappearing immediately only to reappear with a doctor and nurse who looked bewildered. "Now listen people. I don't care what you two think of this kid, or why. But I swear before your leader here," Riddick began as he continued to set up whatever he was doing. "That if this kid dies on my table, or even after word, I will slit the throats of every single doctor in this hospital." He said with his voice down low and his eyes glaring at them. "Also if the words _demon_ or _monster_ are spoken in front of me, I will personally take pleasure in ending whoever says it." He said with a smirk. "DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" he shouted.

Everyone in that room, whether they be shinobi, doctor or Hokage, nodded their heads in fright at his words. Sarutobi however, was the only one to ask. "What are you going to do to Naruto?" he asked worriedly.

Riddick looked at him as he placed another tool on the bed. "What took you so long?" he asked. "I am going to give the kid, Naruto's his name?" he asked, getting a nod from the old man. "Nice name. Anyways, I am going to repeat the procedure that gave me my eyes." He explained. "I don't know how different they will be compared to mine, since this planet does in fact do anything compared to what I am used to, but I am going to leave everything I know of regarding this to you and the kid. That way he can't be hurt as easily. I mean look at the kid how old is he?"

"The boy's currently ten years old." The nurse explained as she looked at the clipboard. "Hokage-sama are you sure we should be doing this I don't know what would happen with the boys chakra system as it is." She said anxiously as she looked from Riddicks eyes then to Naruto then Sarutobi.

"Today's his birthday, Riddick. He's eleven years old today." (AN: I didn't realize that I had made him so young then graduating from the exam. Just fixing it now.) Sarutobi chuckled. "And as for his chakra system, I think he should be fine. If his tenant cares for him as much as I think it does," he began, looking to Naruto once again. "I think it will help and maybe even make it a Dojutsu for us." He smiled. _Please take my hint, Kyuubi-sama._ He pleaded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx Naruto's Mind xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Even though Naruto was knocked out from bloodloss, Kyuubi was busy as work, her chakra healing the wounds that her container had received. But as she heard what Sarutobi and the stranger were talking about, she had to stop healing just to smile and flare her chakra through the boy's system. _You sneaky assed monkey._ She thought as she went back to healing, a smile now adorning her muzzle. _Oh I'm going to love this._ She thought, waiting patiently.

Xxxxxxxxxxx Outside xxxxxxxxxx

Sarutobi gulped as he felt the chakra spike ever so slightly from Naruto's body. _Good thank you Kyuubi-sama._ He thought as he turned to the two doctors. "Lets get to it, Doctor." He smiled as the man shrugged his shoulder and snapped to it. "Monkey, Shark, get me Inouichi and Shikaku, tell them I need to see them immediately."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." The two ANBU exclaimed as they left the hallway.

Sarutobi sighed before looking to the man and the doctor pair. Nodding, the lights were dimmed even further except over the boys head. The group immediately got to work 'shining' Naruto's eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several hours later, Hokage's Office

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarutobi smiled as he toasted with Riddick. "I am glad that you came around when you did." Sarutobi said as he downed some sake. "I guess you were confident that the procedure was a success?" he asked.

"Yes." Riddick said as he downed some of his own. "The only reason why I came here was to give you the weapons that I grabbed from those bodies earlier." He said holding up a backpack. "I would actually like to see about giving them to the kid if at all possible. You said he wanted to be a ninja and seeing as these are as much Ninja tools." He said with a shrug.

"I would think that it would be a good idea." Sarutobi smiled again. "Maybe you should give them to him and then show him how to use his eyes?" he asked.

"Oh no." Riddick said as he looked out at the village. "I can't stay around here." He said as turned back to him. "This will probably be the last time you see me."

"Why won't you stay?" Sarutobi asked. "I am sure that Naruto could use your help."

"The kid has help." Riddick said angrily. "Besides I only protected the kid once. He needs to protect himself. And find out ways of getting out of trouble on his own."

"I see." Sarutobi sighed absently. _I'm sighing too much I think_. "Well if I can't convince you to stay, I would only ask that you stop by, not very often, but sometime. Just to have someone to talk to would be nice." He explained sadly.

"I don't know." Riddick chuckled. "But I'll see what I can do."

Sarutobi smiled and gave the man a nod before he disappeared from the window. _Now all we can do is look to the future._ He thought as he pulled out a book from his drawer. _He said that Naruto would be out for the next couple of days._ He smiled as he began to read. "Hehe, Saibey you naughty girl." He said with a giggle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto's Mindscape

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyuubi smiled as she looked at the amount of potential in her hands in the shape of her containers new eyes. "Naruto-kun, we really are about to have some fun." She said with a giggle. In a shimmer of light, Kyuubi appeared, this time as a young female woman, a woman that Naruto was gladly familiar with. Six foot tall with red fur around her arms and legs, long flowing hair down to her butt and a set of DD breast being contained by a black and brown leather corset. "First, lets play with that new sight of yours." She smiled.

Xxxxx TBC xxxxxxx

AN: Okay everyone I am happy to say that this is just the rewritten prologue. I am going to try to get into everything else very soon, as in as soon as I can get through this clump of add this to the site lol. I am adding some things and subtracting several others. I am going to try to add more depth in it but I am also hoping for more character. Thank you for your time and please PM or review than you very much.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naruto stood before the Hokage simply standing there. "So what did you want to talk to me about Jiji?" he asked. "I know you wanted to know about these goggles. By the way, brightness is mostly gone. I'm just worried about siphoning out jutsu glare, if you can believe it." Naruto chuckled.

"Well I can believe that the glare and brightness is gone. But what about everything else? Does it hamper the chakra sight of it?" the Hokage asked, sitting patiently on the edge of his desk.

"Well, for some reason it doesn't seem to affect it when I look at chakra. That's the reason I am worried about jutsu's. I don't want to think about being blinded when I have a fire or lightning jutsu coming at my ass if you know what I mean." Naruto laughed, scratching the back of his head. "And I think I'm gonna need new clothes. When I got home last night, all my jumpsuits were gone, leaving me nothing but this outfit." He sneered, looking down at the clothes he was wearing: a pair of grey faded cargo pants and a light blue tank top.

"I think I can agree with that." Sarutobi laughed. "Get into a henge, and go get some new clothes. I am excusing you from your class for today… and I mean today _ONLY_ Naruto so that you can get to one of the outfitters." He explained, tossing a small card to him. "Use that and get you some clothes. No bright orange either. If your going to insist on Orange, get some burnt or rusted orange. PLEASE Naruto. Spare an old man his eyesight?" he joked.

Naruto could only laugh at the man as he said the last part. "Your eyesight huh? I'm probably gonna need to get dark colors _just_ so I can look myself in the mirror!" he laughed, causing the Hokage to sweatdrop.

"Sorry Naruto." Sarutobi frowned, not realizing what he had said when he had thrown out the joke. "I didn't mean anything by it." He sighed.

"Jiji, its okay." Naruto laughed. "Whatever happened to me, caused me to become what I am, and if that helps me in any way? Shit I'll be happy for it." He smiled. "Also, I think I am going to request that Minezia works with me on several things. If its possible."

"Minezia?" Sarutobi asked, only to receive a nod from the blonde. "Well I can ask Hiashi Hyuuga, but I don't think that there will be much of a problem with that request."

"Good." Naruto began, rubbing his hands together. "I just… she helped me last night with a lot of things, and I think she could help me more if we had time. I am still learning what has been gained by these eyes." He explained, thumping one of the lenses.

"Okay. I can pass that along. But why her if I may ask?" Sarutobi wondered. "Its not like you to ask for much help, especially from the Hyuuga Clan."

"I am starting to think that this may be a pre-cursor to the Byakugan." Naruto explained. "I mean, I can see several miles away, yet be able to limit my sight with the amount of chakra I use, I can tell something is attacking me before it hits, just don't how far away yet. I can see chakra as it is on the outside of the body, which is cool as shit mind you. I mean, I can see in the dark." He explained, shrugging his shoulder. "And you can tell your ANBU for once that I am not going to attack you." He growled. "Monkey for crying out loud if your gonna fart do it outside the office!" he shouted, causing two of the ANBU in the office, along with the Hokage himself to face-fault.

"You can actually see us?" a crane masked ANBU asked, walking out of concealment.

Turning around, Naruto smiled as he bowed to the ANBU. "I understand how much it is to take in but I can only make out bare form and chakra with the amount of chakra I am using right now." He explained. "Not to mention Monkey smells like rotten fruit or something." He smirked as he looked over to the ANBU in question.

"Naruto, this is something that is important." Sarutobi said, interrupting any kind of rebuke from the ANBU. "My guard ANBU are constantly with me, under a heavy genjutsu." He explained. "For you to see them, even as immobile as they are, makes me think that you are able to discern reality from genjutsu. You don't realize how important that is for the everyday shinobi."

"Umm, yeah I do." Naruto chuckled. "Kyuubi-chan says that if that is true, then I will need to get it tested with increasing levels of genjutsu." He said, quirking his head to the side slightly. "And that you should get rid of the Icha Icha books in your desk and actually get laid." He said absently, then after only a second had to stop himself from laughing outright as he seemed to realize what he had said.

"Okay," Sarutobi growled. "I KNEW I shouldn't have told you about her until you reached Genin." He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose absently.

"Yeah and you would be denying me my real friend outside of this office." Naruto explained, flicking his temple. "Besides, the only reason she makes jokes at your expense Jiji, is because she likes you." He laughed.

Sarutobi simply fell over his desk and landed face first in his chair as he heard what Naruto had told him. "Naruto," Crane laughed, coughing into his hand through his mask. "You shouldn't pick on Hokage-sama like that."

"Oh well." Naruto laughed, tapping Crane on the shoulder. "Any Hokage that takes the job, at least until I do, needs to have a sense of humor and be able to listen to what I have to say." He began. "I may not have Shikaku's intelligence and strategic mind, but I do come up with good ideas every once in a while." He smiled as the Hokage sat up in his chair. "I mean, shit the ANBU loved the times that I ended up forcing them to go into the strip clubs in the Red District for crying out loud." He laughed.

"That wasn't right for you to do that, Naruto!" the other member, wearing a shark mask on his face yelled, his head cocked to the side as if remembering the time.

"Oh bullshit, you ended up getting a lap dance, Shark." Naruto laughed. "And what happened after that? All I know is I found out someone got married to a stripper like three weeks later." He frowned, holding his chin. "Never saw that stripper again though." He sighed, "And she was an incredibly beautiful one too." He said, scratching the back of his head as he looked back to the Hokage.

Sarutobi was lost in his own little world now, as he remembered the reports from six months ago about Naruto doing another prank and three platoons of ANBU chasing him through several strip clubs, none of them finding them even though several of them ended up being gone several hours. He shook himself free from his memories as he looked around. "Crane, Shark, please take Naruto to the ANBU outfitter? Tell Daishyn that the boy needs some dark clothing and some of that black metal he was telling me about."

"Hai." The two ANBU nodded before bowing.

"Umm, jiji?" Naruto frowned worriedly.

"What is it, Naruto?"

"Do you have any kind of scrolls for blacksmithing? I was wanting to get into it myself but I never really had the chance for it." Naruto explained.

"I think I can find something for you." Sarutobi smiled as he brought his hands in front of his mouth. "I can talk to one of our own blacksmiths and see what he can find for you."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." Naruto smiled, looking to the ANBU before bowing to the Hokage. The three quickly left the office only for Naruto to see a Cat and a Bull masked ANBU suddenly appearing in the office and falling into the vacated corners.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hidden Location

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now Naruto was not someone that you would easily say could be ignored. He always wanted attention, some would say that it stemmed from not having a family much less the constant villagers ignoring him for some reason or another. But as he walked through the back streets of the village, he could only hope that he himself could disappear once again. He constantly felt like he was being watched. No matter what he was doing, he felt like he was being watched. Naruto smiled as both Crane and Shark walked with him, which made him somewhat happy. On some occasions, Naruto could remember that when he would get attacked sometimes, he would see an ANBU appear and drive them away. He distinctly could remember a pair of masks that always watched over him. It caused him to smile as he looked at the shinobi beside him. "Shark, Crane?" he began, drawing their attention to him. "I wanted to say thank you, to the both of you."

"There is no reason for you to be thanking us, Uzumaki-san." Shark said, patting him on the shoulder. "We're taking you to the best place to get shinobi gear in the entire village."

"That's not what I'm talking about, Jysho." Naruto smiled, hanging his head lightly.

"How… how did…" Shark stammered, inadvertently stopping his forward movement.

"I know how secretive you ANBU have to be, constantly at odds with everything because you can't take your masks off unless off duty or in front of the Hokage." Naruto began. "I wasn't kidding about that wedding, Shark-san." He smiled. "After all, I was there."

Shark could only laugh as he remembered something about the wedding. "I knew that those boards shouldn't have been crying like that."

"Anyways, your secrets safe with me. But could you tell Jasmine that I missed talking with her whenever I would stop by? I never went to see her or anything but she was someone to talk to before I joined the academy." Naruto whispered.

"I think I could do that. I have had to listen to how that woman's _Naruto-kun_ would always come and talk with her for years!" Shark laughed.

"On to what I was thanking you both for." Naruto sighed, stopping the small group. "I remember how you two were the ones recently who have kept me safe. And I mean when I say that I appreciate it, even though I know its nothing but a mission."

"Naruto," Shark began, looking up at Crane briefly. "I know it may seem like it, but the two of us didn't guard you simply because of our duty."

"You saved Hinata-sama so long ago." Crane began. "We know the reports state that Hiashi-sama killed the kidnapper that had taken her, but not many people would think to recognize a shuriken in someone's nuts when they see the results of a _Jyuken_ strike." He explained. "We both started as not really liking you, mainly for our own reasons that after talking to some people, found that we had no reason WHY we hated you. So we took it upon ourselves to protect you. Simply, Naruto…" Crane sighed. "Because we see you for what and who you are." He said, poking Naruto in the forehead.

"Besides," Shark began as he ruffled Naruto's hair. "I owe you more than you can imagine kiddo. You brought me and my wife together, even though it was accidental, it still happened, and I will always be thankful for that. Now come on." He said with a chuckle. "You have training later and I want to see you in some real clothes."

Naruto couldn't help but let a tear gather in his eyes as he looked at the ANBU next to him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hidden Weapons Emporium

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto walked into the building that he had never would have noticed on his own. "Woah." He stammered as he looked at the surrounding shelves in the store.

"Thought you might like it." Crane smiled, looking toward the counter. "HEY, DAISHYN!" he shouted, causing an abrupt noise to come from behind the counter.

"WHAT IS IT DAMNIT!" a deep voice called out. "I mean," the voice called out, leaving Naruto to wonder who was behind the counter only to see someone walking out of a door to what appeared to be a back room. "You guys have no sense of time." The figure explained, revealing the figure to be someone of about six foot with short black hair that was showing some grey with a heavy-set build and scars littering his arms and face. His face fell from the ANBU next to him down to look at him.

"Good morning, Daishyn-san." Naruto whispered, bowing as easily as he could.

"Well, look who we have here." The newly identified Daishyn chuckled. "A Jinchuuriku who knows some manners." He laughed, leaning back through the door. "Hey, Chelsea! Get up here with that measuring tape!" he yelled. Standing back upright again, he smiled at Naruto easily, causing Naruto to be on edge. "Well, I can't say that you look the best, boy." He began.

"Well maybe if people would stop stabbing me and starving me I would look better." Naruto growled.

"Hey now, kid." Daishyn sighed, holding his hand out. "Do I look like one of them fucking asshole villagers?" he asked, looking out the corner of his eye at the ANBU.

"No, I guess not." Naruto sighed. "Your more armed then they are."

Daishyn stood there for a minute, then burst into laughter. "You got some balls kid, I'll give you that much." He laughed. "Now," he smiled, turning toward the ANBU. "Sarutobi-sama sent me a message saying that this kid had his trust and his card?" he asked.

The ANBU seemed to sweat for a minute before nodding. "CHELSEA!" Daishyn shouted once again before reaching behind the counter for something, causing Naruto to hide behind Crane instantly.

Daishyn stood up with a device in his hand that Naruto could not recognize, but when he looked for Naruto he couldn't find him. "Uhh, which way did the kid go?" he asked, looking at Shark who was pointing to behind Crane. "Naruto, please come here there are some things that need to be done and they should be done quickly before I have no chance to do it." He explained. "This is a measuring plate. It measures your chakra capacity along with your affinity." He smiled, motioning for Naruto to come closer.

Once Daishyn placed the device on the floor, he pointed at Naruto's feet. "Take off your sandals and place your feet on the pad. From there simply place as much chakra as you can into it and we'll go from there." He explained.

Naruto was almost instantly on the pad without his pad. But as the three individuals next to him watched, Naruto was blown back five feet with a blue explosion, only to be caught by Shark who had to struggle to stop his momentum. "What the hell was that?!" Naruto shouted.

"I don't know." Daishyn growled, looking at the pad in confusion. "The chakra-measure is capable of measuring up to a limit of kage level chakra. But for it to explode like this? I don't understand." He frowned, rubbing his left temple. "And it doesn't even show what chakra affinity you may have."

Naruto was about to ask what he was meaning, when a loud crash came from where Daishyn had come from. Everyone looked to the door to see a rather short and plump brunette walking into the shop from the door, panting with a rather weird string in her hands. She maybe stood at five foot nine if she wasn't panting in exhaustion. But as she stood up, she proved to be that exact height with a long blue skirt and a green blouse. But as Naruto looked at her through her shades, he smiled as he looked at her. "You know, some women that are pretty old don't have as much chakra as you do, ma'am." Naruto smiled, causing both of the ANBU AND Daishyn to laugh.

"What did you call me?!" the woman shouted as she glared daggers at her husband.

"I didn't call you anything." Naruto frowned as a bead of sweat appeared on his brow. "I simply said that you have a lot of chakra." He said, looking back at the ANBU. "I thought I was paying her a compliment." He explained worriedly.

"Don't worry about it, Naruto." Shark replied, looking at the woman hesitantly. "She just has problems with being one of the only kinouichi in the village that has more chakra then Tsunade of the Sannin." He explained.

"Ah." Naruto said hesitantly. "Who's that?" he asked, causing everyone to face-fault once again.

Needless to say, hours later, Naruto would be regretting asking that question.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hokage's Office ~ Later that night

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarutobi sighed as he finished his paperwork for the night. He smiled as he looked around the office before opening one of his drawers in his desk. But just as he was about to pull out his favorite book, he was rewarded with the sounds of several Shunshin technique's arriving. Looking up from his desk he saw Shark and Crane standing in front of him, their arms loaded with bags. "Umm, everything okay?" he asked worriedly, since he didn't see Naruto with them.

Shark was the first one to react as he pulled one of the bags apart, revealing the shivering and quivering form of Sarutobi's favorite blonde knucklehead. As he looked at the boy, he thought he heard something but couldn't figure it out. "What happened?" he asked.

"Crazy lady." Naruto whispered, almost too low once again for him to hear. "Crazy lady not happy."

"'Crazy lady?'" he asked, looking up at the ANBU.

"Chelsea got her hands on him." Shark chuckled. "We were explaining that she had more chakra than Tsunade, and well Naruto has been getting a crash course all day, in between the tailoring that he was measured for that is."

"Umm, okay but why did he get a 'crash course'?" Sarutobi asked.

"He didn't know who Tsunade was, much to Chelsea's…" Crane began. "Disapproval."

"Oh god." Sarutobi sighed. "How much did she drill him to put him into this state?" he asked.

"I don't think it was just the teaching that she did on him that caused this." Shark sighed.

"She decided that since he caused Daishyn's measuring pad to _explode_ with his chakra, she wanted to give him a lovely present." Crane said.

"What did she do?" Sarutobi asked, dreading the answer.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu." Naruto croaked from the floor, causing Sarutobi to cough as now, standing in front of him, was not only one Naruto, but what looked like _TWENTY!_

"I need a drink." Sarutobi growled, sitting back in his chair. "Get him and his stuff to his apartment. Do what you can there, please? He has the Academy tomorrow."

The ANBU, along with all of Naruto's shadow clones and bags, were instantly gone in amassive plum of smoke.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto's Apartment ~ Following morning

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto could only groan as he rolled over in his bed. _Wait a minute!_ He thought worriedly. _Last thing I remembered was talking to the Old Man and then passing out!_

_**Shark and Crane brought you back here after you passed out.**_ Kyuubi smiled in her cage. _**That Chelsea helped a lot last night do you remember any of the things that she had you learn?**_ She asked.

Naruto growled at his tenant as images of last night coursed through his brain. Of the crazy lady trying to kill him for being stupid, then taking it upon herself to tutor him in everything that she thought he had missed, which was a lot according to her. But when he had told her about his issue with the clone technique, she simply smiled and told him to follow what she was doing. It had taken Naruto thirty minutes to learn the Shadow Clone Jutsu, and the lady had scared everyone in the store as she literally told Naruto to use as much chakra as he could in the jutsu. From what he could remember, even the ANBU were surprised to see Naruto flood the store with the amount of clones he could create. But that is where everything turned into a blur. Naruto opened his eyes, glad that his goggles didn't come off during his sleep. Looking around the apartment, Naruto saw the numerous bags in front of him. Many of the clothes that he had bought would be good to wear. _**Kit, hold off on the clothes right now.**_ Kyuubi laughed as Naruto began trying to figure out what to wear. _**We have to get to the Academy so that those idiots can try to sabotage you on your learning.**_ She explained. _**Create some shadow clones and have them get your stuff sorted.**_ She ordered.

Naruto quickly put his sandals on and was almost out the door when he saw someone he would be glad to talk to: Minezia and Hinata walking through the streets. Quickly making several clones, Naruto was quickly out the door and waiting in the streets as they walked by.

"I know your there, Naruto-san." Hinata piped up as they walked by him.

"Naruto?" Minezia laughed as she looked in the direction of Naruto's apartment to see him standing at the bottom of the stairs, scratching his head in embarrassment.

"I should have known I wouldn't have been able to hide from the Byakugan." Naruto laughed as he walked up to them. "I was just on my way to the Academy and I was wondering if I could escort you two lovely ladies there?" he asked, causing both of the Hyuuga to look at him like he had grown a second head. "What?" he asked with a frown.

"Umm, Naruto?" Minezia asked, looking around. "Are you okay? Your not acting like yourself today." She explained.

"Well I had a crash course in manners last night so I am trying it out." He lied as he shrugged his shoulders. "Besides, why be loud when I can be proud." He laughed.

"Well, anyways." Minezia sighed, rubbing her temple. "Why don't you walk with us. It seems like a good idea, since you sound like you can use someone to talk to."

Naruto simply fell into step with them as they walked, trying to find something to chat about. It was the elder of the three that brought them up short. "So, Naruto." Minezia smirked. "How is the new bloodline going?" she asked.

Hinata frowned at her before looking at Naruto as if asking for answers. _Naruto-kun doesn't have a bloodline, does he?_ She thought, looking him over. _The only thing that I see different about him is those goggles over his eyes._ She sighed as her mind tried to understand what her second cousin was talking about. "What do you mean, Minezia-chan?" she asked.

"Hinata-san." Naruto mumbled. "I guess I should show you, since…" he sighed. "Since I am hoping that we can be friends." He explained as he headed into a shade covered alley, motioning for her to follow him.

Hinata looked around the roof and walls of both buildings before looking around. "What is this all about, Naruto-san?" she asked, not trusting herself at the moment.

"This." Naruto sighed, removing his goggles much to Hinata's fright.

She looked into his eyes only for a brief time before Naruto screeched out in pain, Minezia at his side instantly as she grabbed the goggles he had accidentally dropped and slapped them over his eyes and around his head last. "Naruto, Hokage-sama told you to never take them off completely damnit." She scolded him.

"Not my fault." Naruto growled as he stood up slowly, readjusting the goggles. "I thought I could handle the light better in a darkened alley." He explained. "I am sorry for my language Hinata-san." He sighed, looking at Hinata in worry.

Hinata was at a loss for words. Looking at Naruto's eyes had caused her heart to almost skip several beats. His eyes looked silver like they were glowing, like those of a predator! Shaking her head to stop that line of thinking, she looked back at Naruto and Minezia before shocking both of her companions. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" she shouted, causing Minezia to face-fault.

Naruto could barely contain his laughter as he helped the Branch member stand up. The two looked at the heiress before they both smiled, causing the younger girl to blush and start fiddling with her fingers. "Come on, Hinata-chan." He laughed, grabbing hold of her shoulder. "Lets get you out of here and to the Academy." He smiled.

Hinata was happy as can be, looking at Naruto's hand that had yet to leave her shoulder as they walked to the building.

Minezia on the other hand, could only smile as she looked at the two. But as she looked at them, she was inwardly scowling at the future clan head. _Naruto-kun._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Academy classroom

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now, Naruto was a reasonably quiet person, unless you surprised him, made him angry or most generally made him feel a heavier emotion than he was use to. But as he looked at the classroom and how they seemed to literally quiet down like he was some kind of official, caused him to be tempted to bolt and get his class stuff done later. Everyone was looking at him as soon as he walked into the room. Even Sasuke was looking at him as if he was an enigma, thus causing him to smirk predatorily. "BOOM!" he shouted, causing some of the other students to jump out of their seats, some of them even hitting the ceiling. One boy however, STUCK to the ceiling… one Inuzuka Kiba, one of Naruto's comrades in the prank arts. Naruto laughed and pointed at the boy before causing everyone else to gasp as Naruto instantly without skipping a beat tucked, rolled, and grabbed whatever was coming towards him. Looking up he saw a fist that must have been trying to connect about the height that his head was at. Pulling hard, Naruto was greeted with the sight of a pink haired little girl connected to the fist as she now lay on the floor in surprise. "Don't fucking touch me." He growled, letting go of her fist before straightening himself up and walking to a seat next to some of his friends.

"Now that that is… well that is something for me to talk with more people about," a deep voice called out from behind the door. The figure possessing the voice however, was not a deep looking person. And as Mizuki walked into the room, he seemed to only have eyes that seemed to glare at Naruto, which caused others to look at him strangely. "Naruto, get the hell out of my class. You have no business as a shinobi." He ordered.

"I don't think so, Mizuki-sensei." Naruto smiled foxily. "You have no reason to kick me out."

"Oh really, well what about Miss Haruna on the floor here?" the sensei asked, gesturing to the girl still on the floor, her fist still in the air as he face registered only shock.

"Umm, well several things really." Naruto said, holding up a fist. "One, she's a drama queen." He said, holding up on finger. "Two, she REALLY has no business as a shinobi." A second finger. "Three, she's a nobody little girl who has no skills other than book smarts." A third finger. "Four, fangirls should be OUTLAWED!" he shouted, a fourth finger came up. "And five, she's abusive of anyone that isn't her precious _Sasuke-kun_." He growled, holding up his pinky finger. "Now, Mizuki-sensei," Naruto began, putting down his hand. "If you want any more of a reason than that, well I will eventually run out of fingers and toes. I think everyone hear can live without hearing her screaming 'Ino-pig' or 'Sasuke-kun' for at the very LEAST a full decade. What do you think, Sasuke?" he asked, only getting a 'Hn' from the black haired emo.

"That is enough, boy." Mizuki growled. "Get out of my classroom!" he shouted.

"On what grounds."

"Assaulting a fellow classmate." Mizuki glared.

"Wow," Naruto laughed. "And here I thought that was what we did." He sighed, ribbing his temple. "Now, if you would have gotten here earlier, you would have seen her trying to attack me. So get your facts straight." He growled bitterly as he stood up. "Because quite frankly, the only person out of here that might even ATTEMPT to belong as a shinobi, is maybe me, Sasuke (which stretches the name really), Hinata-chan back there," he said, pointing at the Hyuuga heiress who had sat down in the back. "The ceiling ornament up there." He said pointing to Kiba who apparently was stuck to the ceiling by his claws. "Which reminds me," he laughed, pulling out a large water gun and pointing it at the Inuzuka. "BAD KIBA, NO HUMPING!" he shouted, releasing a deluge of water from the gun, hitting the Inuzuka in the head causing him to retract his claws only to have to surrender to the laws of gravity… and fall on the unsuspecting form of… Ino Yamanaka!

Naruto was about to apologize to the both of them only to be yanked out of the classroom and thrown out of the Academy through a hallway window. "And don't come back, ya filthy animal!" Mizuki shouted.

Naruto frowned. _Uh, what the hell just happened?_ He thought as he walked over to the door to find it locked. Shrugging his shoulders, Naruto simply turned around and sighed. _Great, another day of me not learning anything._ He thought.

But as soon as he walked through the gates of the academy, an ANBU appeared in front of him. "Uzumaki-san." The ANBU began. "The Hokage wishes for you to meet with him immediately."

"Okay, lead the way, ANBU-san." Naruto grunted. "They just sent me out again." He explained as he followed the ANBU towards the Tower.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Principal's Office

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Iruka was livid as he sat in front of the aged principal of the Academy. He had been called into the mans office when he was on his way to his class. But as he looked around, he could not understand why the man had requested to see him. "What is this about, Principal-san?" he asked.

"Iruka-san." The older man began. "Is it true that you have been teaching one Uzumaki Naruto in private during the last several months regarding him being a shinobi?" he asked. "And that, in fact you have been ignoring the requests for help from other students to aid this _boy_?" he asked, nearly spitting the word out.

"Yes I have been training a student who had been falling behind for some time and making sure that he was aware of things that he needed to know. Uzumaki-san had come to me at the beginning of the school year and asked if I could help him in what he needed to learn." Iruka sighed. "I have not received any kind of request from any other students as a matter of fact and am led to believe that the rest of the students had no problem learning the material." He explained.

"Well this is all going into your personnel file, Iruka-san. I am very displeased with the way you are showing favoritism for this _boy_ when you of all people should know that he will never make it as a shinobi." The older man growled as he wrote in a folder before slapping it in a bigger folder and placed in a cabinet. "Now, Iruka." He began, holding his hands together. "It is my decision that you are to begin treating everyone in your classroom with better respect. I am not going to allow you to bring that _boy's_ hopes up when we all know he would not make a good shinobi." He frowned at the look on Iruka's face. "And if you are to teach anyone anything _extra_ I would say that you should focus on someone more deserving, like Uchiha-sama." He said, motioning for Iruka to leave.

Iruka was dumbfounded as he looked around the office. _How is it, that a Jounin no less can be so corrupt and think that something like a bloodline is the person._ He thought as he walked out into the hallway toward his classroom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hokage's Office

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarutobi smiled as he looked through some of the files on the stack that read 'Classified: K' meaning that it was stuff concerning both the Kyuubi and Naruto himself. But as he was about to slap a seal stating 'REJECTED', Naruto himself walked into the office, walking as if his anger would soon be personified. "What is the matter, Naruto?" he asked.

"You asked for me to come see you, Jiji." Naruto frowned, looking at the ANBU around him only to give them respectful nods.

"Umm, I was expecting you after the Academy was done for the day." Sarutobi smiled nervously.

"Well you should probably talk to Iruka and Mizuki about that." Naruto growled, flexing his hand aggressively. "That fucking silver-headed bastard accused me of attacking that pink haired banshee-bitch and said that I didn't deserve to be a shinobi." He explained, grinding his teeth together.

"Naruto, calm down please." Sarutobi sighed, holding up his hands pleadingly. "I saw what happened through my globe." He explained. "I am getting the hint that you have been having this problem for quite a while." He sighed, looking out the window toward a section of the village. "I had a talk with Chelsea earlier this morning." He began, causing Naruto's eyes to widen. "She use to be one of the Academies instructors." He said, watching Naruto's eyes widen further but watched the boy nod. "She asked me to have you come over and learn from her and her husband. He has heard about how you want to learn how to create weapons and said that he would love to talk with you about becoming his part time apprentice and help him out with his own work-load." He said.

By the time Sarutobi finished talking about Naruto learning from both Chelsea and Daishyn, Naruto was practically bouncing up and down with excitement, shouting about how much he was going to be an awesome shinobi by the time graduation was happening. That was quickly ended as a hand came out of the shadows and slapped him upside the head. "Naruto, I know that you are excited about this, but you must understand that there is a large amount of stuff that you MUST LEARN to be able to do what you have hopes for." Sarutobi explained. "You are going to have to actually LIVE with your teachers. They're not just training you to be a shinobi, but they'll be teaching you manners, and other things." He smiled.

"Whatever it takes, Old Man." Naruto said, giving the Hokage a fox-like grin. "When is the exam taking place?" he asked, looking around.

"You have four months to train up and learn as much as you can." Sarutobi smiled, imagining the familiar glint in the blondes eyes. "Now, I know that you learned the Shadow Clone last night." he sighed, causing Naruto to raise his eyebrows. "I hope that you were informed that that technique was dubbed a Forbidden Jutsu, since it has so many aspects to it."

"Yeah." Naruto laughed. "Like the massive headache that comes with it and the draw on the chakra." He smiled. "Then again I can do it all day it seems." He smirked as they heard the sound of a body hitting the floor. "Okay, apparently that is a big thing?" he asked.

"Naruto," Sarutobi laughed. "I can only make twenty clones a DAY, and if I do that I run the risk of dying from chakra exhaustion." He explained, causing Naruto to frown.

"Well, how am I able to do so many though?" he asked, looking around the office.

"I don't know, Naruto." Sarutobi frowned. "I honestly don't know."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was now standing in front of the Weapons Shop that he had visited yesterday, a large pack behind him. He could not imagine what was awaiting him, but all he knew was that he would face it, head on. And as he looked around the alley that the store was located in, he could only smile. _Nobody will know where I am this time._ He chuckled. Nearing the door however, he was immediately pulled inside and pushed into a chair in front of a rather large table. "Now," the soft feminine voice of Chelsea rang in from his side. "let the _learning_ began." She chuckled, rubbing her hands together maniacally. "Make me oh about thirty clones to hit the scrolls." She began, looking to her husband. "Ten of those clones will be learning from Daishyn, while the rest of them will be reading these scrolls. I want everything memorized before dispelled. Otherwise…" she smiled as she looked Naruto down. "You will have to read them again, by yourself." She said, receiving a nod from Naruto who quickly summoned his clones.

Unfortunately however, Naruto ended up creating more clones than he intended. About twenty more than he intended. Smacking himself upside the head, he could only curse at himself. "Damnit!" he growled, getting ready to hit the damn clones down to the number she had wanted.

But before he could do that however, Naruto's shoulder was grabbed, resulting in him looking back at his teacher. "Now Naruto, that is a waste of a good clone if you cut them down." She explained. Looking to the clones however, she saw one of them instantly cutting himself to dispel him.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled, causing the rest of them to look at him. "I know I created more than I needed. OH WELL!" he shouted. "The rest of you will probably back up the rest of the damn scroll reader clones." He sighed.

"Actually, Naruto." Chelsea giggled. "I had intended for you to create more than these extras, hehe." She said, looking at Naruto's head absently. "I have a few exercises for you to learn, for your chakra control." She smiled, causing Naruto to palm his face in aggravation.

"Why do I need chakra control anyways?" he asked.

"For the exact reason that you are mad at yourself." She began. "If you can have more control over all that chakra, then you would be able to easily make the required shadow clones. And many more other jutsu." She explained. "Even the Sandaime had to go through his chakra exercises when he was still a Genin."

Naruto could only gap at her as the clones began to use collect their scroll and began to read, the extra clones standing around the two. "So what do you want the clones to do?" he asked.

"Well." She began, creating her own clone with the flick of a single finger. "Their going outside with _MY_ clone here and there they'll be taught how to walk up trees without their hands." She said with a chuckle at the awestruck look on Naruto and his own clones faces. The only thing that she couldn't tell was how bad their eyes were bugging out due to the goggles on his face. "You on the other hand, my _dear_ Naruto-kun." She smiled while she watched his entire face becoming red. "Are going to be starting your physical training." She smiled.

"Umm, physical training?" he asked. "I thought that was covered in the Academy during the first year?"

The next thing that happened caused Naruto to sweat. Chelsea and Daishyn both began laughing as loud as they could. Fortunately for Naruto, Daishyn was the one who stopped. "Naruto," he began, watching through the door to see what must have been Naruto's clone's beginning their training in the scrolls that he had apparently started them on. "You must understand, the stuff that they taught back in those days, would be something akin to a light warm-up if you will." He explained. "Besides, Naruto. That stuff you did back then was nothing compared to what you are going to need soon. When you get the physical endurance that you are going to need, I am going to be training you almost non-stop in the forges." He smiled. "You're gonna need as much energy as you can get with the way I train my apprentice." He explained sinisterly.

"Not to mention that, we talked to the Hokage, that much is true." Chelsea began, alerting Naruto to her standing by the back door to the shop. "Come on Naruto-kun. It's time for you tor.. I mean, Training to begin." She laughed as he grimaced. "Honey dearest." She called, causing Daishyn to look back from the doorway. "Can you show the extra clones to the pond and the tree farm?" she asked.

Naruto would soon come to hate the shadow clone technique.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two weeks later

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It'd been only two weeks since Mizuki had kicked Naruto out of the Academy. Iruka had found out that he had apparently accused the blonde of attacking Sakura Haruna when she was coming into the class. Something that Iruka was going to rectify soon enough, but not too soon for his own liking. As he looked around the classroom, Iruka spotted the meek expressions of everyone as Mizuki droned on and on about what it took to become a shinobi, something that Iruka had realized he lectured too much about already. Kiba Inuzuka, Ino Yamanaka and Chouji Akimichi surprised him by sleeping with their eyes open, something that only caused Iruka himself to wish he could join them. People accused him of being a shinobi with a Monotone lecture mode. But as he listened to Mizuki lecturing, he could tell that he had a much more lively voice compared to the Chuunin assistant. "Alright, Mizuki-sempai." He growled, wiping his face to rid himself of the sleep creeping up on him. "I think that everyone can quote you word for word. So lets get everyone up and out to the track, I think even I need to get some stiffness out of my muscles." He smiled.

Mizuki simply growled as he was interrupted. "Okay." He grumbled, motioning for the students to walk outside, much to the previously sleeping students dismay.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Weapons Shop ~ Backyard

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto could only scowl as he walked across from the training dummies. His eyes quickly caused him to scowl in pain. Chelsea had ended up breaking his goggles about two days ago. But using her own forms of complex sealing, Chelsea had told him that she would have him a new pair of goggles within the week. After finding out the hard way that he could not stand the daylight, she had spread a dark cloth over the entire training ground. Now, he could stand the light, but he couldn't stay out for a very long period of time. But thanks to the circumstances, Naruto realized something from his clones, none of them were affected by his eyes, except if he wanted them to, like in a scouting exercise. Naruto was beginning to realize why the Shadow Clone Jutsu was so taxing. Every time that Naruto dispelled his clones, he felt like someone was taking a hammer to his head, and it was NOT fun in the slightest. But he could honestly say, thanks to the training done by his clones, he could say that he was able to EASILY do the tree climbing and water walking exercises, which surprised both Daishyn and Chelsea.

It had surprised him however, to know that both of his new sensei were reporting his progress to the Hokage, much to his surprise. He had been all too happy to find out that the Hokage was worried about his training. But as he learned from the hundreds of scrolls that he had been forced to read, that the Hokage had always been adamant about the training of his shinobi, even going so far as trying to repeatedly proposing a bill that stated that everyone in the academy were to be made to learn several more jutsu than the original three along with whatever their clan was teaching them.

But now, as Naruto looked through the ground, he could only hope his goggles would be finished. Whatever had happened lately, Naruto was becoming unable to stand the back yard of the shop, the shade that was being there was somehow being torn apart. Finding that out had not made Naruto, OR Chelsea happy. But he sighed once again as he felt the sun going down now. Whatever his bloodline really was, it caused him to have to learn REAL quick, since he constantly felt when darkness was going to appear, or whenever light would fade.

Even now, he felt one of his clones dispel, one of the ones that Chelsea had learning the scrolls. Its memories showed him that there were several jutus that focused around darkness being a weapon. But knowing Chelsea's own limited library, he knew he would have to find out how he could find them, and possibly learn them. Turning around, he smiled as he saw Chelsea walking behind him. "I know that I failed you, Chelsea-sensei." he sighed, his smile turning into a frown quickly.

"Naruto, how do you think that you have failed me?" she asked, holding her hands behind her. "You have far exceeded the limited expectations that I had for your training." She explained. "Not only that, but look at my back yard!" she choked out, pointing behind him to her yard. Naruto on the other had was fiddling his fingers in embarrassment. "You turned my yard into a war zone, and it has done nothing but give me pride to know how it has helped your training." She smiled. "Naruto, you have been training non-stop ever since you got here two weeks ago." She laughed.

"But I can't even train during the day anymore, not since my goggles…" he frowned, internally shouting at himself in anger, much to the Kyuubi's chagrin.

"Your goggles?" Chelsea asked. "That is what this is about?"

Naruto winced as she seemed to shout at him.

"Naruto, one of the reasons I am proud of you, is because you should always train with both your goggles and without. I mean," she began, her hands grasping his shoulders. "You have an unknown bloodline for crying out loud, Naruto. You need to know what it does with and without distractions." She smiled. "Besides, you don't know what can happen in the field."

"Hai." Naruto smiled, still having his head low.

"Okay, now that that is settled." She laughed. "Naruto, my laughable husband has decided that it was time for you to 'get your blacksmith on', and that is in fact his own words." She chuckled, looking back into the house. "I know that he has been drilling every clone that you have into the ground with his instruction, but don't forget, this is your first time holding the hammer, first time feeling the heat of the forge. Be careful my boy." She advised, looking around the yard. "He also told me that he has some present for you, since as of now, Naruto." She began. "You have finished everything that I could have ever wanted to train you." She smiled and then laughed at the look of shock on his face, and the look of pleasure in his shining eyes. "And don't forget, you should continue to be strong, not just for yourself, but for your precious people. DON'T let yourself become week just because you are at a certain level. CONTINUE what I have taught you okay?" she laughed at his enthusiastic nodding. "Now get out of here brat and see what the hell my husband's done this time." She ordered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Daishyn looked around his forge, smiling as Naruto's clones began trying to fight over the scrolls that he had left them to read. He knew that they would finish them fast, but the fact that the kid wanted to know so much about being a blacksmith, Daishyn could easily just see what the kid would be able to do in several years, much less just the month that he would be able to train him. Turning toward the door, Daishyn smiled as he saw Naruto walking into the forge, holding his hands over his eyes. "Naruto, come over here." He smiled.

As soon as Naruto was near him, shielding his eyes from the flame as he walked ever so slowly. Daishyn could only sigh as he saw the boy sweating from the heat of the fire. Grabbing a rag, Daishyn handed it to the boy, only for the kid to shy away from it. "I'm sorry but I am going to have to work on my heat resistance, so it might as well be now that I do it." Naruto sighed, looking around. He frowned as he looked at the clones fighting each other. "Okay guys, I think its time for you to take a rest." He replied when he had their attention.

"Naruto, come on, don't worry about them. Today's your first day in the forge so its going to be interesting." Daishyn laughed, watching Naruto seem to deflate.

"But, Daishyn-sensei, how am I going to be able to withstand the flare of the flame?" the blond asked. "I mean, I would love to be able to stare at them for a while, but I can't." he sighed. "Its just too bright."

"Naruto, its okay." Daishyn smiled, taking a box off of his shelf and handing it to the boy. "This should help you."

Naruto could only gasp as he looked at the box. He had rarely seen the workmanship done in the box. Every piece of the box seemed to be done with delicate care. Designs were lightly carved all over the lid and along the edges of it. Running his hands over the lid, Naruto smiled sadly before he opened up the box. "I've never gotten a present before…" he whispered, looking up at Daishyn before he smiled and looked down. What he saw took his breath away. It appeared to look like a dark plated visor with a cross bone design with a form of a fox embedded in what looked like a plate of silver. The glass pieces of the visor looked like they had been artificially darkened to the point he could see himself in the reflection.

Now Daishyn had been expecting a few kind of responses from the kid. But when the kid looked down at the visor and back up to him, Naruto instantly surprised him once again by beginning to cry, and cry LOUDLY. Looking at the clones, he could only sigh as the clones themselves had actually dispelled. Looking to the door, Daishyn shrugged as he saw his wife looking at him with scorn, thinking that he had done something to the poor kid. But when he shrugged and gestured to the box, she simply smiled before turning around and silently closing the door.

But as soon as the door closed, it seemed to send such a noise that it caused Naruto to bolt into action. The kid rocketed into Daishyn's unsuspecting arms quicker than a kunai, sobbing quietly while muttering 'Thank you' every second of the hold. "Why are you thanking me kid?" he asked. "You know you deserve even more than this!" he explained, causing the boy to look up at him. "Naruto, you hold that damn fox at bay, every single second of the day." He smiled sadly.

"Not by my choice." Naruto grumbled.

"Naruto, there are reasons for everything that happens." Daishyn began. "Me and Chelsea have been banging that into your head ever since we got ahold of you. You know that as much as we do." He smiled. "Not to mention, if it hadn't been for the Fourth sealing Kyuubi when he did, that damn fox would have destroyed my home."

"I know, but…"

"No buts." The man smiled. "As far as I am concerned, you are nothing but my apprentice, even when you become Hokage, I'll still be here, somewhere and somehow, and I will be cheering the loudest of them all. Remember that kid." He said, ruffling Naruto's hair. "Now, lets see how that visor works for you and get you to work." He said, his thoughts going around and around. _When you become Hokage, I will gladly say that you are the closest thing to a son that I could ever have had._

Naruto chuckled as he slid the visor over his eyes, not even slightly worried at placing something over his eyes. But as he opened them, he could barely control the sensations that he was enduring. He could see everything like he could with his goggles, even though everything seemed to be duller. Looking at the fires of the forge, his smile grew even larger as he saw the traces of blue chakra in the fire, seemingly keeping it going.

Turning to look at the only father figure he ever knew, Naruto could see him as he looked at everything before his bloodline activated. The older man looked in his years, but seemed to show the brilliance and energy of youth. Brown hair tied at the back, sharp green eyes lighting the room as chakra surrounded the man in its halo. Naruto was mildly shocked to see that he could still see what the man looked like, unlike the light he had begun to associate with the man and every other shinobi he had met. "You should get that scar looked at, Daishyn-sensei." he laughed, causing Daishyn to chuckle.

"I see they are able to filter out more than your goggles could, huh?" Daishyn sighed. "That's good. You'll need to be able to pinpoint details like that while working the forge." He smiled. "Let's put you to work, gaki." He chuckled as Naruto scratched the back of his head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hokage's Office

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarutobi could barely contain his growl as he looked at his former teammates and Danzo standing before him. "What do you three even want this time." He growled. "The Council isn't deigned to be in session until next month."

"Sarutobi." Hamaru growled. "It has come to our knowledge that Naruto Uzumaki has been absent from the Academy and has thus been expelled from the shinobi service."

"And since the _boy_ is no longer in the ranks, he should be killed." Koharu smiled, looking over to Danzo, who met her eyes with his own. "It's the only thing that that _boy_ deserves. Not to mention he should have been killed when he was born by that _BITCH_ for what she did to Namikaze-sama." She growled, holding in her anger only slightly.

"For one thing," Sarutobi growled. "You two have no authority to even bring that issue to my attention, much less to call for an execution." He sighed flatly. "And as it is right now, Naruto Uzumaki is still in the Academy. I have already had a _talk_ with the principal over there and he agrees that Naruto should be given a makeup exam prior to the end of the school year." He frowned, watching the looks of disgust and hate roll off of the two. "And should there be any _second thoughts_ regarding this matter from said principal and other teachers at the Academy, I will have you three executed for treason. Is that clear?" he asked.

The three quickly left the office, Danzo lingering ever so slightly before he too left the office. _Damn you Sarutobi._ He thought. _I will have the Kyuubi, one way or another._ He growled, hiding his agitation as best he could.

Undisclosed Alleyway

"Are you sure about this?" a deep voice asked, hiding his trepidation from the act they were about to commit. "I mean, the demon is one thing…"

"That demon has polluted the views of several people." A slightly gentler voice rasped out, causing the slightly deeper voiced person to frown. "If saving the village requires us to kill the few to save the many, than we must do what is expected of us."

Most people would be concerned about something like this being said, but the three people in the alley were something _other_ than most people. One of them, the deeper voiced of the two, was a no-name Jounin who had been brought into the alley just a few minutes ago.

The slightly higher voice, was not surprisingly the ANBU known only as Inu. Or as some knows him, as Hatake Kakashi, the son of Konoha's White Fang, and former student of Namikaze Minato. But as one would see him now, you could see something was bothering the ANBU operative. His visible eye looked like he had seen very little sleep in the past years. And when he walked, you could see by the way he seemed to drag his feet, that he was haunted. But now, as he clung to the side of the wall by his feet, you could only see how anger was clouding his mind. His eye was bloodshot, his hair falling down in disarray as he stared the man down, then turning toward his partner, an ANBU by the code of _Vulture_. The two had little in common. In fact they barely got along other than the topic that the three were now talking about dealing with: The Jinchuuriku of the Kyuubi, one Uzumaki Naruto. "We have to destroy the shop that the demon has been staying at. I have Shark and Crane on a mission, so the demon and those infected should prove to be no trouble without his guardians." He explained.

The Jounin, however, could only growl as he looked at the two. "When are you wanting to do this?" he asked.

"After graduation." Inu growled. "Then I will have every opportunity to kill him, after I have him and my future apprentice on my genin squad. It should take Crane and Shark another several months to get to their mission and back." He explained. "By the time they get back I want that demon dead and all of the villages bad memories with him."

As Inu silently chuckled beneath his mask, Vulture could only frown. _I don't care WHAT the Hokage says, _he thought, staring up at the Hokage's Tower. _This is not something that normal ANBU should be doing._ He sighed mentally before moving into his more sadistic persona and disappearing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Academy ~ The next Day

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Iruka was idly twirling the chalk that he had been scribbling on the chalk board with as the Principal droned on and on about the efforts of teamwork… which resolved around his own exploits in the Third Shinobi war. _God I wish Naruto was here._ He sighed, standing up. He walked over to the principal's side before taking a deep breath. _This is for you gaki._ He sighed, before letting out the deep breath and slapping the principal upside the head. "Reset goddamnit!" he shouted, causing the older shinobi to plant face to the nearest desk. "Jounin-san, get out of my classroom and leave me alone." He ordered. "Go bug one of the other classes for all I care. The Hokage will be here soon and the students need more physical exercise." He growled, effectively walking out of the classroom quickly followed by his shocked students. _God that was liberating!_ He grinned.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Training Ground 44

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mitarashi Anko smiled as she walked along the perimeter of the Forest Of Death, her own home away from home. She could only smile however as long as she could think of the many creatures that she had seen. One of them looked like a armor-plated saber-toothed tiger mixed with a damn rhino! Shaking her head to eliminate the images of carnage that that creature had shown her, she was brought out of her musing when a blur stopped right in front of her before disappearing again, headed toward the Forest. Anko was always being told not to let some idiot shinobi or academy student enter the forest only to get themselves killed. But as she tried to follow whatever had entered the forest, she was stopped by what sounded like a howl mixed in with some kind of snarling shriek. Looking around, Anko could not see anything that could cause her trouble, Anko sighed before taking a few more steps forward, almost leaving the tree branch she had been standing on, only for several large spikes to land in front of her.

_You are not the one to lead us!_ A deep voice hissed in her mind. _You are too broken to receive what we hold. Now LEAVE!_

Anko growled as she looked around the forest, only to look up in shock as she saw several large cat-like creatures climbing down the trees… towards her! Whipping out several kunai in defense, she continued to look at the creatures that prowled near her. They looked like cats, but their fur looked almost metallic, resembling a hedgehog's quil's in shape. All over the back of each of them sat numerous spines, looking to be at the ready for easy combat. "What do you mean, broken?" she shouted. "I have been in this forest since I could walk!" she shouted.

_And yet you are not a predator._ The voice hissed again. _You are a snake. Not a real predator._

Anko was now officially pissed off. Holding out her hands, Anko realized that she was quickly holding onto nothing. _What happened to my kunai?_ She thought, looking around, only to see a rather weird looking ferret holding the items. The ferret seemed like it was made entirely out of blackened wood chunks. Two tails at the creatures back held her kunai at the hole in the handle, as if beckoning her to take them from it. Smoke flitted out of the creatures nose and eyes, its ears the only thing even coming close to fur on it. "Okay, I don't know WHAT the hell is going on!" she shouted, looking at the creatures around here. "But I am seriously confused here. I don't know whether to be pissed or in awe at the fact that today has been the weirdest day of my LIFE!" she shouted.

Feeling weight on the branch, Anko was startled to see one of the larger of the cats coming at her slowly, its spines, along with most of everything else about it, changing from metallic grey to black, then right to deep blood red. It snarled at her and roared a roar so loud that Anko could only hope that ANBU would arrive soon to help her. When Anko recovered somewhat, she was further startled to see the creatures eyes seem to shine out of the creatures body, silver against the red and reforming grey tints of the creatures body. _We have killed many of you shinobi for what they thought that they could take._ The voice hissed. _No one has been able to tame us. Not in twenty years!_ The voice growled.

Something seemed to click in the back of Anko's mind at the mention of the time line. "You mean, I'm sitting in the land, or rather trees, of the War Panther?" she gasped, looking at the numerous creatures before her. "I thought that you were all myths." She explained, looking at them in fear. Looking to what she would have thought would be the biggest of them, she bowed to the creatures. "I did not mean any offense to the War Panther tribe." She began, looking up at them. "I did not know that this was your domain."

The next thing Anko knew, she was outside the Forest again flat on her ass, her hair standing on end from the experience. Looking around, Anko sighed frightfully as she looked herself over for any kind of wounds. Finding none, Anko swiftly stood up, only to gasp as she felt a small draft. _Oh hell no._ she thought, looking around for anyone before running a hand under her skirt, touching only bare skin. "NOOOOOOOO!" she shouted.

In Forest

_I can understand stealing the kunai she was holding._ A small panther began. _But did you have to have them steal the girls panties too?_

_In order for her to realize what has happened,_ the biggest panther began, chuckling as she watched another of the charcoal-like ferrets running along the forest pathways, a pair of purple thong panties in its tail. _She should know something memorable._

_I… I guess I can understand that._ The smaller of the two sighed, holding his head down.

_Besides, did you see those tits?_

Needless to say, the smaller of the War Panthers hit the ground in a face fault. Not the branch that he was on, but the GROUND!

**AN: I know that that sounded gay as hell, but I felt like having a little Anko bash for it to head in a direction.**

**As for the War Panthers? I decided to use the idea from the Crematoria creatures. I don't know their names but they will be a summoning creature… much later that is. Now, back to the story!**

Forge

Naruto was hard at work… doing nothing. He had been working the forge since yesterday, just tending to the forge itself. When he had asked about learning to work the forge, he did not expect to be keeping the fire hot. Everything his clones had learned seemed for naught as he continued pumping the blower for the fires in forge.

He had expected to already be making a weapon, or even some shuriken or something, but as he used the fans, he could only cry out in frustration in his own mind. _Why am I only doing this?_ He shouted to himself. Then as he looked back at Daishyn, he could see the man slightly coughing. Immediately going to his side, Naruto made a clone to continue with the fans. He was immediately pushed back ever so slightly as Daishyn looked him in the eye, his hands shaking lightly. The man looked like something was seriously wrong, causing Naruto's covered eyes to widen. "What's wrong Daishyn-sensei?" he asked.

"Nothing, Naruto." Daishyn gasped. "Now get back to the furnace." He ordered. "I have to finish this for the Hokage by tomorrow."

"Hai." Naruto sighed flatly, his face showing pure concern as he moved back to replace his clone, which hurriedly left to go outside to do more chakra control training.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Academy

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura Haruna was beside herself with glee. She had spent so long trying to find out what was wrong with her to cause her to not be noticed by her precious _Sasuke-kun_ that it caused her to become completely obsessed with making herself look better for him. She had even gone so far as to actually dye some of her hair black, making a deep red flow throughout most of her hair, much to the displeasure of her father, but the complete opposite for her mother. But even now, she smiled wanly thee black haired boy next to her. Her eyes going to the other side of Sasuke, showing her the one true obstacle of Sasuke's affections: One Ino Yamanaka.

But the true pleasure of her smile came from the fact that, three weeks ago, she had caused that blond idiot Naruto to become expelled from the academy, something her mother had always said that she should try to do. But even now, as she thought about it, she could only hope that she could understand why people hated him. Nobody ever told her what it was, saying something about the _demon_ being protected by the old fool in the tower. _One of these days, Mother._ She thought, looking at the Hokage Mountain. _I will make sure that Sasuke-kun becomes Hokage._ She inwardly smiled. _Then I will willingly pop out every Uchiha that is needed for Sasuke-kun to be happy._

At the same time, some distance away, Iruka was having another one of his _discussions_ with a rather sizeable shadow. "As I said, Naruto needs to be brought back to the Academy." He groaned. "I swear that if I have to go another Naruto-free day," he sighed, clenching his fist. "I think I will go insane from the boredom!" he shouted, standing up and proceeding the pace. "I mean, NOTHING is the same without him!"

"Iruka," the shadow began. "I know you care for the boy like a brother." It replied, causing Iruka to straighten further. "And I know for a fact that the Hokage has everything in place for when Naruto can come back. Trust me." The figure explained before disappearing into the shadows from whence it came.

Iruka however could only frown as he thought about what the shadow had told him. Ever since Naruto had been expelled, and he had had that talk with both the Hokage and the Principal, this _shadow_ kept appearing to him. Thinking about it, somehow, made Iruka wonder why the hell his little brother figure wasn't already back in school at the academy. _In fact, both Ayame and Teuchi have neither seen nor heard from the little gaki._ He thought as he walked to his classroom. _I just hope he is okay._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Forge

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the moment, Naruto was NOT happy! He had been blowing the fans for as long as he could and even now he was forced to marvel at the way Daishyn seemed to be at home with the sweltering heat enough for it to not bother him after seven hours straight. Even now, Daishyn was at the smith's anvil, hammering away at a slender piece of steel that he was forcefully folding up into a straight edge. Naruto could not even count how many times the man had folded the steel. But as Naruto thought about it, he smiled as he remembered what Daishyn had told him about how he forged kitana and wakasashi blades. By folding them together multiple times (sometimes in the low hundreds), he could make sure that it was a stable weapon with a razor sharp edge, in which he always made sure that it was a double edged weapon. Something not a lot of shinobi called for, since double edged weapons were around the use of kunai and shuriken. Normal shinobi called for just Kunai and Shuriken to be used. Naruto, as most would say, is NOT a typical much less normal shinobi. His chakra levels could contest with that one. And not only that but somehow Naruto was a genius when it came to his shadow clones. Looking across the room now, Naruto almost laughed as a clone was trying to cut off another's head with a dull scrap kunai that Naruto had seen being made. Scolding the clone seemed redundant, for as soon as he was about to say something, the clone dispelled, giving Naruto the reason why the clone was trying to kill him. _Damn perverted clones! _he growled, rubbing his forehead.

"Naruto." Daishyn called out from the fires. "Come here gaki." He ordered, shaking his head as all of Naruto's clones appeared next to him. "Okay, I only meant the original, but this will work too." He chuckled. "Clones get over to the damn furnace fans. Naruto," He growled, looking back at the clones. "Did you do like I asked, and drawn up what you wanted to work towards as a personal project?" he asked.

Naruto could only frown at his teacher. Obviously, he had spent several hours of his free time working on something Daishyn had explained to him would be 'his own blacksmithing mark', something that would significantly improve everyone, including himself. Nodding, Naruto slowly pulled a medium sized scroll and handed it to the man. "I couldn't narrow it down further than that." He explained, watching the man that he was coming dangerously close to considering his single father figure. _Hell, Chelsea-sensei is practically my mom in the first place!_ He growled.

Daishyn, on the other hand, had to school his own features as he looked at what the kid had on the scroll. The kid had several ideas for kunai, one of them being a weird tri-edged design. His shuriken designs actually looked like they would be plausible, if he could ever get the blades on the points to be curved like they were on the designs. But when Daishyn looked closer, he could see that he had several other designs, most of them marked 'personal'. Taking a closer look, Daishyn dropped all pretenses of trying to school his features. Naruto had quite possibly created a set of weapons nobody would be able to use other than him. There were senbon, kunai, and shuriken all designed differently. Every edge on the kunai seemed to be jagged for added injury if someone tried to remove them. Shuriken had the same thing but the tip of the knife edges bore small serrated hooks on each edge. Both kunai and shuriken bore two other design abnormalities: they each had holes in each of the metal between the hilt and the tips. At the base of each of the points of the shuriken, there were a trio of small tear dropped holes. Looking up, Daishyn frowned at the sad look spreading on Naruto's face. "Naruto, these looked to be an awesome design," he began, hoping not to hurt the boys feelings. "But why do you have holes in the designs for the kunai and shuriken?" he asked, pointing toward the pointed section.

Naruto simply grinned. _He is gonna shit himself for hearing this._ He sighed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hyuuga Compound

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hyuuga Hinata was NOT having a good day. Looking around the assembled crowd of Elders, she could only sigh. "Hyuuga Hinata," one of the Elders began. "Do you know why you have been brought here today?" he asked, causing her to look at him now.

"No, Hyuuga-sama." She growled, looking down rather frustratingly.

"You are here because we feel you are an EMBARASSMENT!" he shouted, causing her to flinch, and her temporary bodyguard, Minezia had the off-chance to get her today, to ready for combat. But just before she was ready to pounce, Hinata grabbed her sleeve.

"Don't worry about me." She whispered. "There are only so many things that this could lead to and I accept it."

"But…" Minezia frowned, looking at the little girl in front of her, only for the girl to shake her head in response. "Okay, Hinata-sama." She sighed.

"You don't even think to keep the Branch family in check! We looked at your school status." Another of the Elders began, gesturing to a folder in front of them. "You are not even trying!" he shouted. "Hiashi!" he shouted. "Get this sorry excuse of a daughter of yours out of our sight!" the Elder screamed.

Hiashi simply growled at them before walking to the Hyuuga Heir. "Get up." He whispered. "Don't you dare show them fear or weakness." He grumbled.

"Hiashi!" the Elder screamed. "You were ordered to get your daughter out of here! Not to talk to her!" he screamed. "Is this the weakness that you have been bringing into this Clan?" he screamed.

Hiashi simply grabbed Hinata by the shoulder and walked her out. Before Minezia could follow however, she was called back. "Minezia, stay behind." Another of the Elders began.

"Kaa-san," Hinata began. "What are you going to do about the Council?" she asked. "I know you want me to appear weak to them, so that you could overthrow them." She began, only to be slapped upside the head by her father.

"Don't question me daughter." Hiashi growled. "You are being charged to become a branch member with the Caged Bird Seal." He growled. "I cannot protect you from anyone right now." He sighed, rubbing his head.

Just as they entered what they thought would be the Clan Heads office, Hinata was rewarded with a blunt hit to the back of the head, knocking her unconscious. The only thing that was coming to her fragile mind was _Now what!_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Council Chamber ~ Three Days Later

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarutobi could only hold the bridge of his nose as he listened to the members of the Civilian Council and the Shinobi Council tried not to kill them. "Hokage-san." A familiar pink haired Council member growled out, breaking the meandering of the other members and causing everyone to look at her, which seemed to cause her to beam.

"What is it, Haruna-san." Sarutobi frowned, readying himself for the screaming to occur, and wishing Naruto was here to give him some of his ear plugs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx With Naruto xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto sighed as he helped Daishyn clean up the forge for the day. All of a sudden he sneezed, causing him to blow some of the embers in the forge to spread and ignite slightly. _DAMNIT!_ He growled, leaking K.I. as he realized that he would be blamed for this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx Sarutobi xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarutobi sweated as he felt K.I. leaking to where he guessed the forges to be. _I know I'm gonna hate the reason for that!_ He thought.

"Hokage-san." Haruna growled, seeming to get his wavering attention as she nearly preened from the attention. "I think we all want to know the reason why the demon has not been killed." She replied, looking for support from the other council.

"Lets get something straight, Haruna." Sarutobi growled, standing up to look the woman in the face. "You don't have the RIGHT to ask about my shinobi. Much less students in the academy." He began. "So get off your high-horse or I will personally remove the stick out of your ass." He replied, rubbing his hands together. _I guess it really IS time to clean house._ He thought. _Damnit I hate that kid being right._ He sighed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hokage Monument ~ Two months later

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto smiled as he looked around the village. _Hey Kyuubi, care to talk?_ He asked, looking down at his hands. The back of his hands held storage seals, something he had thought up only recently. _I just… need someone to talk to I guess you could say._

_**Not my fault you handed Daishyn and Chelsea a trip for two for a second honeymoon.**_ The Kyuubi laughed. Over the last three months Naruto had been able to channel enough of his mental prowess to actually change his mindscape. Every chance he got now, Naruto was privy to the knowledge that if Kyuubi was ever released from him, anyone wearing red eyes would not live long enough. For every time that Naruto went into his mindscape lately, Kyuubi was surrounded by stuffed dolls torn to shreds. The only consistency of the dolls was the red eyes of the Sharingan.

_Still, they needed to get out and have fun. Shit three months with me must have been torture for crying out fucking loud._ Naruto explained, reaching behind his back and grabbing a slated knife he recently had made. It looked like a normal double bladed dagger, something someone would use for stabbing or throwing. This knife was only different by three things. One of them was that the blade was foldable (able to fold into the handle), something Naruto thought would look awesome if it was made larger into a Nodachi or a Ninja-to. The second piece that was different was that the blade and the handle were both a foot and a half long each, looking odd by most standards. And the final thing was that the blade was smooth-lined, something that Naruto never really did unless made to. _And to think I have a month of training left._ He thought with a sigh.

_**I swear, kit.**_ Kyuubi began. _**Your turning out to be more like me than you would think that you are.**_ She said with glee.

_And your turning into a mushy pervert._ Naruto chuckled as he pulled out a wetstone, setting out to sharpen the blade more, thinking that it was useless, since the sharpness seal Chelsea had given him would keep the weapon sharp.

_**Give it a rest kit.**_ The Kyuubi chuckled. _**I already know that that bastard of a Hokage of yours, is already thinking about making you fall under the CRA you and Chelsea talked about.**_ The vixen chuckled, causing Naruto to unconsciously blush. _** And I know you have a thing for that Branch member!**_

_SHUT UP!_ Naruto choked out. _Don't talk about that shit out loud!_ He growled, looking around the area automatically.

_**Umm, kit.**_ The Kyuubi laughed. _**I'm inside your head.**_ She sighed at the dumbfounded look she received. _**WHO IS GONNA HEAR ME!**_ She shouted, causing Naruto to clutch his ears from the noise.

Naruto looked into the distance of the Village. Then, as if it instantly hit him, he face faulted. _Damnit!_ He thought. _Just please don't talk about that unless we're alone okay?_ He asked the fox, hoping that she would at least be merciful.

The Kyuubi however, even as she nodded, she kept two of her tails crossed. _**Oh this should be fun!**_ She thought to herself.

Naruto sighed as he pulled away from the connection only to wince as he felt the sun rising. _If I ever find out how I got this bloodline, I think I am going to kill whoever gave it to me!_He growled as he pulled his visor from his neck. Looking around for anything out of the ordinary, Naruto simply did some handseals. In a puff of smoke, Naruto was greeted with the sight of over two dozen Naruto clones. "I know you all know what I am trying to complete." He began, running his hand over the blade stuck into the ground at his feet. "Finish the Oboru Sensui (AN: recreating a technique that I saw in a story. Can't remember which one.). I want that damn technique under our belt soon." He explained. Looking at a couple of clones put apart from everyone. "You guys, come over here." He shouted, catching their attention as the other groups melded into the forest.

Looking the clones over, Naruto was surprised to see that they appeared different than the others. Nothing really special about them was evident on the outside. But with the way Naruto's eyes worked, he was able to see the chakra in each of the clones. One of the clones' chakra was red, something he could only attribute to the Kyuubi's influence. Another clone bore a slightly greyer chakra, something that made Naruto scratch his head. But when he looked at the other clone, he could only gasp as he saw the chakra. The clones' chakra system seemed to be leaking black chakra, something that really confused him.

**AN: I know that I am using a few ideas from other writers. I hope that if they read these stories that they can forgive me. I can easily give a shout out to some of my fellow writers. Some of them are actually good as hell! 'The Story Of Uzumaki Naruto' is a good one where I may be getting some combat ideas from. 'The Legacy of the Rasengen' is an AWESOME STORY! If you ask me some stories sooooo need to be continued. **

**It may seem odd that I am creating a new Summoning Contract. I keep feeling the need to laugh maniacally when I think about what ideas I am getting from the sheer mention of it. And it will be with the War Panthers. I just don't know how long I am going to want to wait for it. **

**My treatment of Kakashi will become intense very soon. But I swear I will leave off of him relatively quick after that. And my usual treatment of both Sasuke and Sakura will not be as bad. But it will be somewhat intense at times. I have the idea of the pairings. But I want to make a poll real quick for the sheer idea of it. **

**Sasuke (M):**

**Sasuke (F):**

**The only reason I am thinking of this is because I am adding a female Uchiha. I just want my readers to give me some real feedback. Because it would be easier for a henge'd Sasuke than an entirely new character. Either way I may do a branch off or something later. *shrugs***

**Anyways, please read and review. Give me some ideas please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Two Weeks Later

Naruto could only sigh as he watched his clones finish more senbon and kunai around the circle of the forge. "Daishyn-sensei?" he began. "I've already made over a couple hundred senbon and kunai with my clones making the necessary shuriken." He sighed, watching another clone standing beside Daishyn as the man inspected the weapon. "When can I make a sword?" he asked frustratingly.

"Naruto-kun." Chelsea called from the doorway into the rest of the shop. "The three of us need to have a talk." She began, calling both him and her husband into the shops office.

Sighing, Naruto grudgingly made his way after his sensei's while his clones continued their forging. After entering the main office, Naruto looked around to once again find that there weren't any customers once again. "I think, Naruto," Chelsea began as they all sat down. "All of the basic training we had planned to teach you has completed." She explained, causing Naruto to growl at her.

"You told me that I would learn a lot of things from you, not just the simple shit!" he shouted, causing both Chelsea and Daishyn to wince at the volume of his voice. But as he looked at them, he frowned. "I'm sorry for yelling." He said, giving them an ashamed frown and headshake.

"Naruto." Daishyn began. "Just because the basics are done, doesn't mean that we're finished teaching you things." He explained. "We just can't teach you anything really other than what we have already taught you." He sighed, watching the blondes face fall further. "Your able to do more stuff than most shinobi already."

"Not to mention, nobody really knows about your bloodline except that you can see chakra and have really good night vision." Chelsea cut in, looking at his visor that he had yet to take off for a long while. "We know that you have some kind of warning system with your chakra, or so it seems. But I think we should take some time to train you in your bloodline." She smiled as she saw his face light up. "Besides, we need to know if there was anything that you actually wanted to learn other than the basics. After all, no shinobi can stay a basic shinobi and hope to survive." She explained.

"But," Naruto began, looking at her face now. "Your already teaching me sealing." He frowned. "How much more advanced can I get?" he asked, looking between the two. "And Daishyn-sensei," he began as he looked at the man that had quickly became like a father. "You yourself said that you would take me on as an apprentice blacksmith in my spare time." He frowned.

"Naruto." Chelsea said, effectively catching his attention once again. She quickly held up a piece of paper. "This is chakra affinity paper." She explained. "Use some chakra and we can find out what you would be good at." She smiled. She handed him the piece of stiff paper before telling him more about it. "Now listen to me. After channeling chakra to the paper, the paper will either get soaked (water), burn (fire), turns to dust (earth), crumble (lightning) or split in half (wind)." She explained, causing Naruto to smile.

Channeling some chakra into the paper, the paper promptly exploded! "Oops," he began. "Too much chakra."

While he looked at the little remains of the paper, Chelsea and Daishyn looked from the boy then to each other. Taking out a weird block, Chelsea handed it to Naruto. "Okay, now that that wasn't weird in itself." She chuckled dryly. "I want you to channel different amounts of chakra to each of your fingers and press them into the grooves on the block." She explained, causing Naruto to smile as he examined the block.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three Hours Later ~ Hokage's Office

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarutobi was looking out at the village as he smoked on his pipe absently. _I'm glad things are so quiet._ He sighed to himself. But as he turned around, Sarutobi had to brace himself in shock at seeing two animals on his desk. One of them was what looked like a decently sized ferret, while the other was a slightly smaller… and slightly worried looking blue and green skinned snake as it looked at the ferret, the other animal ignoring the animal next to him. Both of the animals held a scroll in some way or another.

"Hokage-sama." The ferret sighed, holding up a scroll. "Chelsea and Daishyn-sama send word."

Sarutobi was on the ferret almost instantly. "What is the good word, Ferret-san?" he asked, slowly taking the scroll.

"Read for yourself." The Ferret growled. "I'm out of here." The animal sighed before puffing out of existence.

Taking a quick look at the frightened snake, Sarutobi opened the scroll.

_Sarutobi-sama,_

_ This is to notify you that Naruto has far exceeded our original expectations. He is learning a small amount of sealing and is eager to learn more. I am stunting the growth in that regard for various reasons. He is also looking into forging as he says that he already talked with you about it. He is right now pestering my husband to teach him how to forge swords. Something that I am curious about, since he should be more concerned with learning the art of other things. As such, I have asked him what else he would like to learn. He has yet to answer my question but we have proceeded to test his affinities._

_Main: Wind_

_Secondary: Water_

_And another thing that is curious. He has shown the makings of a small affinity for Lightning. I don't know if that shows a cause for concern but it is something that would be needed I think._

_Chelsea._

Now, after reading this, Sarutobi was officially worried. _If Naruto develops those affinities, he would be truly powerful._ He thought as he looked at the pictures on the wall. _What should I do!_ He shouted to the former Hokage's. _Now I have to worry that he'll turn into Itachi or even worse, since he has that bitch of a fox._ He thought as he massaged his temples, completely forgetting the now absent snake.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Morning

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto smiled at the shocked expressions on Chelsea and Daishyn's faces. "Are you sure about this?" Daishyn asked. "I mean, we can't really teach you anything that would help you." He explained.

Chelsea could only smile. Taking out a small piece of paper, she quickly created a clone and sent it out of the store. "I think we may have something to help with that kiddo." She smiled before tossing him several scrolls. "I know we taught you a lot of theory about jutsu, but these are gonna be interesting." She laughed at the look of awe now adorning Naruto's face. "Those scrolls have almost every kind of elemental chakra that you could imagine." She explained, only to be tackled to the ground by Naruto rather quickly.

Naruto could barely contain his glee. He continued to hug her with as much of his strength as he could manage. Finally being able to control his emotions, Naruto stood up only to smile at Daishyn in which he tackled the blacksmith as well.

"Naruto." Daishyn began again as he pulled the blonde away from him. "Once again, are you sure you know what you are doing by asking to be taught this, even though we really can't do much in the way of teaching you?" he asked.

"Yes I am." Naruto smiled before running out of the office to where he was temporarily stationed for his book training.

"Is everything alright, Daishyn-kun?" Chelsea asked, standing beside her husband as she massaged his shoulder.

"I just never thought that Naruto would want to learn THAT of all things." Daishyn sighed. "He's learning to work the forge, and he's learning sealing."

"But your concerned that he wants to learn to do poison?" she asked.

"Its not that." Daishyn sighed. "Its that he wants to find a way to turn his chakra into poison, as if he was wanting to create his own bloodline."

Chelsea simply continued to massage her husbands shoulders and smiled absently, hoping that their student would do okay.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Graduation Day

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto had woken up early that day and polished off a cup of ramen before Daishyn and Chelsea even woke up. Looking around the shop, Naruto smiled as he looked at the shelves that he had helped stock. Numerous amounts of his high quality shuriken were standing proudly before him.

Looking back at the last four months, Naruto could only smile as he realized that he had in fact, learned a great deal. Even now, after the last month, he had come to realize some things that would really be impossible: One of the things was that he was in his own mind, an at least somewhat decent blacksmith. The second thing is that he loved the art of sealing. Everything about it seemed wicked and cool, even if the beginnings of it was slightly more than boring. But the third thing that seemed to both scare and surprise everyone that he had shown, was that Naruto had somehow become highly adaptive toward poisons!

But as he looked around the shop that he had been living in, he could only smile at the bare look of the place. Nothing seemed to matter to him, not even the exam that was going to take place today. All he could think about as he looked around the room… was the last four months of his life and how he had grown.

Looking at a shelf, he smiled as he saw that the swords in the section were not from him. But he didn't mind it. Daishyn and Chelsea-sensei had told him that he would only learn more AFTER he had graduated from the academy and became a shinobi of the village. Now, thanks to his shadow clones, Naruto had already learned to do many of the things that he had wanted to ever learn. He had learned every kind of Shadow clone technique (Kunai, Senbon, and Shuriken) in secret away from his sensei's-turned-parents. But he only knew how the theory behind a lot of other things, things that both Chelsea and Daishyn had made him promise that he would not attempt without them present. Large weapon forging was one of them.

He could only smile as he looked at his wrists and armbands. His bloodline he had soon discovered, was exactly like Chelsea-sensei had told him… nobody knew anything about it. He had dubbed it the _Darkness_ _Eye_, mainly because of what his bloodline seemed to thrive in. But he soon found out, that like Minezia had said, he could push the range but found it would narrow his vision, and since it was constantly active, he would always have a problem with the control over his chakra. He found out quite by accident that he was able to actually see the chakra that was being forced into a jutsu and how it was being manipulated. Something that had led to him and his clones picking up the Water Walking and the Tree Walking exercises very easily.

Wrestling his large belt around his waist, Naruto smiled when he felt the seals activating to his chakra. He held a small arsenal amongst his entire body. Senbon, Shuriken, and Kunai were sealed into the spots on his waist. All of them made from the black metal that he himself had asked Daishyn and the Hokage for. Placing his newest combat boots, the ones that had lifting seals and sound seals emblazoned on the heel of each of them.

Taking one last look at the shop and the adjourning rooms, he smiled a foxy grin once again and closed the door behind him. Naruto took one last look around and sighed. _When is he gonna learn!_ He shouted. "Aren't you gonna stop trying to kill me, _Inu_!" he shouted, looking directly up at the one person who had become like a plaque to him. Shaking his head, Naruto turned back to the alley in front of him. "I don't care who you think you are, but your sensei, the Fourth, would be ashamed of you!" he shouted, causing Inu to look at him with rage.

"Go to hell, Demon!" the ANBU shouted. "If I had my way about it, Uzumaki Naruto and his bitch of a mother would never have been born!" he shouted loud enough just for the two of them to hear.

Naruto looked up at the ANBU once again. "I don't care what you think, ya over-grown stain on the wall." He growled. "But you should think more clearly after a night of drinking, don't you think?" he said, turning his head down to start walking only to dash to the side to avoid a rather weird feeling blur contact with the earth where he had been. Looking back the way he came, Naruto saw that it was in fact Inu who had crashed into the ground, a fist stuck in the ground. "Oh now isn't THIS priceless?" he shouted at the ANBU.

"I will kill you, _boy_!" the Dog-masked ANBU spat. "I will gladly kill you for the sake of fixing my sensei's mistake!"

"You know what, you should give yourself the ax, especially since you have so much hate for a little kid." A deeper voice called out. Naruto looked to the source to see Daishyn and Chelsea standing there. "Go on kiddo. Come see us after you get your headband." The man smiled. "We'll deal with Inu over here."

"Umm, okay." Naruto smiled, giving his surrogate family a genuine smile before leaping into the air and taking off as soon as his boots touched the roof.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx With Daishyn and Chelsea xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now that the kid is gone," Chelsea chuckled absently. "You can tell us why the hell you have come back here after you were told to never show yourself again!" she growled, popping her knuckles.

"I don't care who you think you are, _woman_." Inu growled. "But that _boy_ of a demon should have been killed at birth!" he shouted. "And I have already made plans to deal with this blight on my beautiful village!" he laughed maniacally.

"Your own sensei would be ashamed of you." Daishyn sighed. "You have been attacking his own son and you think that you can get away with it!" he growled.

"The Fourth Hokage was never married!" the ANBU panted, looking around behind his mask. "If he had a son I would have known about it!" he grunted, finally being able to pull his hand free. "I would have been told." He whispered. "He would have been bragging about it to the entire village!"

His only response to what he was saying was that the two in front of him disappeared into the shop. "Your gonna regret it!" Inu shouted. "Just you wait and see!" he growled. "In the middle of the night, when your both asleep, that demon will kill you! Then he will burn your pathetic store to the ground."

"ANBU-san." Chelsea growled, turning around to face him once again, her face as passive as she could make it. "You should be killed."

Inu was visibly shocked at what she had said. "What are you talking about?" he ranted. "The Kyuubi is a menace!"

"Oh I agree that the Kyuubi's a menace of a bitch." Chelsea frowned as she walked closer to the ANBU. "But the Kyuubi is sealed inside a very powerful seal." She began. "And if I ever hear about you threatening my store again, even in the most basic of ways," she explained. "You will not be around long enough to _scream_ much less anything else."

"How DARE you threaten me! I'm ANBU! I have every right to do what must be done to protect this village! Even if that means protecting this pathetic store!" Inu shouted, gesturing to the building in front of him. But as he began trying to say something else, his face was shoved upward by Chelsea's knee connecting with his chin.

"I don't care if you're the fucking Easter bunny!" Chelsea growled. "You wanna fight someone, then fine. I can kick your ass three ways from sundown!" she spat on his mask before he looked back down. "You weren't the only one who was trained by Minato-sensei!" she shouted. Holding out her right hand, a perfect sphere appeared in her hand, much to the shock of Inu. "So you think you can take on someone who helped him perfect his own Rasengen?" she asked.

"You WHORE!" Inu yelled, his eyes bloodshot behind his mask as he lunged for her, only to meet face first with the woman's bare foot.

"Come near my store again, little Inu…" Chelsea growled, dissipating the Rasengen. "And I will personally rearrange every little thing on that face that isn't even covered. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" she shouted, making both Daishyn and Inu sweat before Inu was kicked out of the alley.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Academy

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto smiled as he adjusted his belt. He was now outside of the Academy, looking at the building that had been his sanctuary for so long. Looking around for the kids, Naruto could only frown as he saw no one. But as he thought about it, he could only conclude that they were already in their classes, waiting for school to begin. As he walked inside, Naruto sighed as he breathed in the lovely scent of books and scrolls that he had almost forgotten. Taking a glance behind him, Naruto smiled as he reached a light and with a click, the light was gone. Naruto quickly removed his visor and looked around in the dark. Everything seemed to be in place from where he remembered. But as he looked around, he noticed that his eyes were not detecting any kind of chakra from what looked like inside the entire building. Sighing angrily, Naruto placed his visor back over his eyes and smiled. How he loved his bloodline.

Walking along the halls, Naruto could only think about what would happen on the graduation exam. But as he looked around, Naruto's mind seemed to be playing all kinds of scenarios. _I just hope it's not a book exam!_ He thought.

Realizing quickly that he was indeed at his former classroom, Naruto opened the door only to be greeted with silence. Not that there weren't people IN the classroom, but that nobody was in fact AWAKE. Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akimichi were sleeping at their desks, with Chouji slightly drooling on the desk. But as he looked at the two Sensei's that were standing behind the front desk, he could only frown. Mizuki looked about ready to kill, while Iruka was practically gapping wide-eyed at him. But any further conversation that was even close to ensue was quickly ended when Naruto jumped to the side, miraculously avoiding another oh-so forgetful thing from the class… Sasuke Uchiha. The black haired brooder immediately looked at him before sneering in his direction.

Naruto, however, had to hide what he was feeling. _Kyuubi-chan?_ He began, hoping he was wrong. _Is it me, or does Sasuke-teme have what looks like two sets of chakra?_ He asked, looking the boy up and down behind his visor. _And why the HELL would the second one be moving? Not even yours moves like that._

Kyuubi however, was not really even thinking about what could have caused it, more concerned about something else altogether. _**That fool!**_ She shouted, turning around in the field that now represented her cage. _**This is not going to end well!**_ She growled under her breathe. _**The last time that that technique was used was ages ago!**_

Naruto, blessedly unaffected by Kyuubi's whispering, looked around at the other students that were now filing into the classroom. He watched as Hinata came in however, with a different set of views. _Why does she have some kind of chakra at her neck?_ He thought to himself, looking at the side of Hinata's neck as she passed him, bandages around her neck.

_**Umm, kit!**_ Kyuubi shouted. _**That girl, from the smell of it, has been married off into some other clan in Konoha.**_ She began. _**It sometimes happens for political marriages.**_ She explained as Naruto's eyes narrowed.

_So,_ he frowned. _You're saying that not only is she married before she is even an adult, but that she is in fact married for political reasons?_ He asked worriedly. _Oh this is not going to be good._

_**I actually think that this might help her.**_Kyuubi smiled in her cage. _**After all, Minezia can be yours now. WITHOUT Hinata being upset and using that stupid seal on her.**_

_Kyuubi-chan_ Naruto frowned. _I know that nobody but me can hear you,_ he began. _But can you please not try to get my hopes up?_ He sighed, continuing to lean into the corner he had chosen. _Hiashi would never allow the 'DEMON' of Konoha to marry into even the branch family._

_**This has nothing to do with that stupid fucking blowhard.**_ Kyuubi growled, slamming her tails into the ground, causing Naruto to wince.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx Other POVs xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mizuki and Iruka had talked early in the day, wanting to find out about what the Hokage had meant by 'having their work cut out for them' today. But when a certain blonde 'demon' (Mizuki's term) walked into the room, after being absent for four months, as well as being expelled because of the actions that had 'supposedly' happened that day, Iruka was shocked only to see Naruto looking extremely different than he did the last time he had seen him.

The outfit that the blond was wearing was just the beginning. Instead of the jumpsuit, Naruto was instead wearing a pair of long baggy black and red camouflage colored cargo pants, taped off at his feet with some kind of black cloth _Are those restriction seals?_ Iruka asked. The blondes shirt was a simple loose fitting white vest shirt with long sleeved fishnet covering his arms, with what looked like black spandex underneath. Fingerless gloves only revealed the same spandex-like material. And the visor over his eyes made Iruka wonder what had happened to the blond during his time away from the academy. Silently watching the blond as the other students came in, he was shocked to see that Naruto had not only become calmer, but that he was literally just _standing _there, not even complaining once! _Is it me, or has he grown taller?_ He asked himself, looking to his fellow teacher as he addressed the students.

"All right you maggots!" Mizuki growled. "Today, you all are going to take your Genin exams. You either pass, or you fail." He grunted, sitting down behind the desk and a large stack of papers. "When I call your names up here, come down and get your test." He grunted. _Note to self, four bottles of sake the night before an exam, not good. _he thought, rubbing his temples in pain.

"Excuse me, Mizuki-sensei?" Sakura piped up, causing Mizuki to wince in pain. After getting a nod from the teacher, she continued. "I thought that new students weren't supposed to be coming into a graduates class." She began before pointing toward Naruto in the corner. "So what is that _dropout_ doing here!" she shrieked, causing Iruka to fall over in his chair and Mizuki to grown out in pain.

"For your information, Haruna-san." The blond piped up, causing everyone to look at him in surprise.

_His voice sounds so… cold._ Hinata thought, looking at her former crush. She had only noticed him when she had finally sat down. He seemed to exude an aura of severe confidence. Something that she had never seen in him. Looking at everyone else's reactions, Hinata could only sigh as she looked at her once unknown crush. But as she thought of him, she remembered the night so many months ago when her father had taken her from the Elder Hyuuga's meeting area.

_Xxxxx Flashback xxxxx_

Hinata walked into her fathers office, her face down-cast yet knowledgeable about what was about to take place. _Only two options…_ she thought. _Caged Bird and Banishment from the clan,_ she sighed. _Or Marriage, seal and all._ (The Marriage Seal would be the original idea behind the Caged Bird Seal.) Taking in how Hiashi was looking at her, she could only frown in worry. Her father had always been someone for tradition.

"Hinata." Hiashi began. "You and I both know that for some reason you don't show how strong you are." He frowned as Hinata seemed to jump. "I don't know what it is about you actually afraid to harm someone or something in that nature, but the only way for me to really save you from any kind of negative fate, would be to make a political marriage to someone outside the clan." He explained, holding up several forms from the stack. "The Elders do not know that I have several men that are able to take care of you and actually show you what you are really lacking in the shinobi arts." He replied, stopping any kind of retort from his daughter. "Now hold on." He smiled, shocking Hinata slightly. "I know that you think no one knows why you don't fight or anything. Many of the Hyuuga know that you hate the Caged Bird seal and wish for it to be banished from us." He explained. "So, effectively barring your own death, the Marriage seal is to be finally used after a very long time." He smiled, grabbing a bottle of ink from his desk.

"But, tou-san…" Hinata coughed, looking around. "W…Who am I to marry?" she stammered hesitantly. "I think it is at least proper to know who I am to marry."

"Oh that is in fact the case. In fact, me and his mother have talked about the possibility of a union between his and our clans for quite a few months." Hiashi chuckled before sliding a small folder across to her.

_Xxxx Flashback END xxxx_

Even now she could not help but twitch at the very idea of being married to _THAT _person. But as she looked from Naruto to him, she really couldn't imagine a better choice than her for him. It was with a heavy shoulder that she had to leave her Naruto-kun alone. _Its for the betterment of the clan._ She thought sadly.

Xxxxxxxx With Sasuke xxxxxxxxxxx

Uchiha Sasuke looked at Naruto as the entire class gasped at the way he looked and sounded. But as Sasuke looked at him, some weird voice in the back of his head was making noises that he could not control nor understand. It sounded happy, but yet angry. Sasuke quickly pushed it to the darker recesses of his mind. _Now if only I could get rid of whatever the hell is wrong with my stomach!_ He growled to himself as he looked at the class again, forcefully removing Naruto from his gaze, only to have his head virtually pushed to look back at the blonde. _What is wrong with me?_ He shouted to himself, only to be swamped away from the pain in his abdomen and a resounding pain in the back of his head. _Why can't I look away!_

_Because I don't want you to look away._ A feminine voice called from the back of his mind, causing him to smack himself in the face in exasperation.

_What is wrong with me!_ He asked himself again.

Xxxxxxxxxxx Sakura xxxxx

Sakura looked at the blonde in front of her, only to shy away from his gaze. _Mommy told me he was gone!_ She thought in worry. _Now he's gonna eat me!_ She shrieked.

_He's not a demon!_ Inner Sakura shouted at her, causing her to gulp. _If he was a demon, you would have already been dead from all the pain you've given him!_ Inner Sakura reasoned.

Sakura 'humphed' before going right back to staring at her 'Sasuke-kun'.

Xxxxxxxxx Naruto xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto could only sigh as he looked everyone in the eye who was watching him, including Sasuke and Mizuki. _I know that damn Uchiha is going to be pissed about how strong I am._ He thought as he looked the black haired emo down. _Then again, the one who EXPELLED me should have something to say about it as well._ He sighed, looking the man in the eye when he saw the mad zeal on the man's eyes. "So." Naruto frowned. "Are we going to get the exams on the way here or should I call out that someone is disrupting the exams?" he asked, looking at the sensei's.

"The only one who is disrupting this class, is YOU, ya lowlife DEMON!" Sakura yelled. "Why don't you go away into your cave like you're supposed to!" she yelled, pointing out toward the windows of the classroom.

Now, needless to say that you could hear a pin drop in the room would be an understatement. But when the person she was targeting looked her in the eye, Sakura immediately faltered when saw that no one would come to her defense. "Haruna-san." Naruto began coldly. "Maybe you should explain to everyone here what you are reffering to when you call me a demon? Since I am as you can see… NOT a demon. I mean, where is the tail and fur?" he asked, holding his hands out to show them he had none of the said items.

"My mommy told me…" she began, only to stop as she felt the glare coming at her from somewhere in the room. Looking around the room, she literally saw everyone's eyes on her. But as she returned her gaze to Naruto. _I can't tell them about the Kyuubi. Mommy told me that it's a secret from the Hokage saying that anyone telling them of this gets killed._ She thought. "I… I heard it around the Village that you were a demon!" she shrieked, knowing that she already caught herself in a lie.

Naruto simply looked at her. Moving around the desk to look her in the eye, he could only smile. "So, Sakura Haruna." He smiled. "I wonder who I should turn in for breaking any kinds of law?" he sighed, causing Sakura's eyes to widen in fear. "Eh. Oh well. Doesn't have anything to do with me." Naruto laughed, causing Sakura to slightly chuckle with him. "Now, Mizuki-sensai, Iruka-sensei? Can we PLEASE get this shit over with?" he shouted.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hokage's Office

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarutobi could only sigh as he looked at the paperwork in front of him. _Its going to be worse tomorrow._ He thought as he signed another piece of useless paperwork, something that was talking about the council members demanding better protection from the shinobi of Chuunin and below. Sighing, Sarutobi simply slammed his 'Denied' seal on the paperwork. _Especially with the Genin tests today._ He sighed, hoping whatever training Naruto had received would help him complete the tests. _He deserves to at least have SOMETHING for himself._ He chuckled. Taking a few seconds to look at the available Jounin for the teams, he could only sigh. _Unfortunately I have none who would even TRY to teach him, much LESS have him for a team._

His thoughts were interrupted as his door swung open, revealing Chelsea walking in, with her husband behind her. "Sarutobi-sama, we need to talk." She began, bowing as soon as she came near his desk.

"Well," Sarutobi frowned, wondering what had happened now with Naruto. "Did something happen?" he asked, looking between the two.

"Naruto-kun is fine." Daishyn smiled as he looked into the Hokage's eyes. "But we had a little _altercation_ with one of your ANBU earlier this morning." He explained, causing Sarutobi's eyes to widen.

"Tell me." He ordered, knowing something important must have happened for the two of them to be looking as they were.

"Inu tried to kill Naruto as he was going to the exam this morning. When it didn't work, he started talking crazy about Minato-sensei and acting like something was wrong." Chelsea began, holding up a rather bent up piece of metal. "He said that I was a whore and that I should be killed." She growled.

Daishyn was there in a second, holding her hands in front of her. "Calm down love." He whispered. "You know that you're not. Unless its with me." He smiled, causing the both of them to blush.

"Okay," Sarutobi coughed, drawing their attention back to him. "Well all I can really do is find out why all this is happening." He explained. "I will make sure that Inu knows his place. Very _VERY_ soon." He sighed. "Now, is there anything else that I can help you with?" he asked.

"Actually," Chelsea smiled, nodding to Daishyn. Her husband gave a chuckle before he looked away. "There is something I felt that we should talk about." She said, her grin making Sarutobi think of a certain blond haired Jinchuuriku.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Academy

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Uzumaki Naruto, Iruka-sempai." A voice called out behind the door, alerting everyone to the voices presence. Naruto simply smiled before he looked around at everyone, giving nods to everyone important (meaning Sakura and Sasuke got ignored totally) before he looked Iruka in the eye. He smiled at his sensei before standing up and walking out the door, only to see the appearance of an ANBU member wearing a Cat mask, purple hair cascading down her back as she knelt beside the door. Two swords sat strapped to her back even as she sat there. Naruto frowned as he felt Iruka standing behind him. "Uzumaki Naruto," the ANBU began. "Are you ready for your exams?" she asked.

"More than ready." Naruto chuckled silently, hoping Iruka wouldn't be mad. _After all, he always said that he wanted to give me my tests separately._ He thought, inwardly crawling on the ground laughing as he saw the Old Man's humor even now.

"ANBU-san," Iruka interrupted, looking between the two of them. "I was under the impression that Uzumaki-san here would be taking his tests with the rest of the class." He explained, gesturing to the classroom.

"The Hokage feels that Uzumaki Naruto has been plagued by people with prejudice to his _occupant_ so as to hinder his progress." The ANBU said, nodding to the class. "The Hokage has thus made an entirely different test to give the boy." It explained.

"Thank you for explaining this to him, Ma'am." Naruto smiled, inwardly sighing as the ANBU's arms turned red in embarrassment. _Damn glad that Chelsea-sensei taught me manners._ He thought, looking forward to his test.

_**Are you sure its not because of how pretty that ANBU looks when she blushes?**_ The fox asked, her voice sounding slightly jealous.

_Hush you._ Naruto chuckled.

"Now, if you are ready, Uzumaki-san." The ANBU replied, pointing down the hall. "Follow me please." She said before turning around and walking away.

Halfway to what he had assumed would be the room for the test, the ANBU turned around quickly, causing Naruto to jump back thanks to his instincts. His instincts saved him as the female ANBU held a long-bladed dagger right at where he had been standing. "WHAT THE HELL!" he shouted, looking at where the dagger would have landed… it would have most likely stopped right at his throat!

"Umm, Naruto?" Iruka asked, looking back at the way Naruto was standing…

Unbeknownst to Naruto, he had jumped back so fast he had clung to the ceiling, his feet braced at a beam. Looking now at the up-side down pair, Naruto's eyes narrowed. "So, your one of those ANBU that want to kill me because of the fox huh?" he asked, anger clear in his voice.

"I apologize, Uzumaki-san." The ANBU said, embarrassment now evident. "I tend to over-react when I feel someone looking at my ass." She explained, motioning for him to come down as she put away the dagger.

Naruto sighed as he did a back-flip and landed on his feet.

But before he could do or say anything, he was embraced in a hug by the ANBU. Shock could only be seen on his face, even through his visor. "I know what you are." The ANBU began before pulling back to knell in front of him, her hand on his shoulder. "I know who you are. I also know much more." She said, tilting her head to the side. "But I also know that that you are NOT what you contain." She said before removing the bottom part of her mask and kissing him on the forehead.

Now, Naruto is usually not someone to be embarrassed about something. But being hugged by a really strong kinouichi and then kissed on the forehead by that same one, would make anyone really embarrassed. "O… Okay." Naruto stammered, making Iruka think that Naruto resembled a certain Hyuuga clan member.

"The kiss was just for luck." The ANBU chuckled. "Besides, you're a little young for me." She said with a smile before placing the bottom of her mask back on.

The three quickly found the room and entered it.

Naruto's Genin exam was going to begin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Classroom

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mizuki frowned as he looked around the room at the students in front of him. _I hope that they kill that damn demon._ He growled to himself. _He doesn't even deserve to be alive!_ He thought before his mind started to wander. _I wonder what that bitch of a girlfriend of mine is doing._ He thought, imagining what he would be doing most of the night after he got done with the stupid class. He mentally did a checklist.

_Inform the Hokage of Sasuke placing as Rookie of the Year._

_Steal the Forbidden Scroll, blaming it on the Demon Brat._

_Kill said demon._

_Fuck girlfriend til next Tuesday._

Mizuki could only chuckle as he looked at his meal ticket out of the Academy. Being the one to teach the last Uchiha would cause the entire council to rise above the Hokage and promote him to Jounin for sure! He smiled sinisterly as he looked at the boy. _He just needs to answer the questions and he should be fine._ He smiled. _After all, I don't think that anyone can beat him in Taijutsu, and with the kunai and shuriken I have with him, he should get a hundred percent out of the accuracy, not that he would have any trouble._

Xxxxxx Sakura xxxxxxxxxx

Sakura could barely contain her glee as she looked at the questions in her paper. _I'm gonna graduate!_ She shouted to herself, looking over at Sasuke as he took his test. Making sure she didn't become obvious, she looked at his paper. _Even Sasuke is finished with his test! That must mean we're destined to be together!_ She sighed happily. _Take that Ino-pig!_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto's Exam – Iruka

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Iruka frowned at the room they were in. Naruto would undoubtedly feel comfortable however, and that was what he guessed the Hokage would have been going for. The ANBU had taken a station inside the room as they entered it. But when Naruto saw where they were, he had laughed uncontrollably. _I guess it would only be natural._ He thought. _I mean, a prankster like him would already know everything about the Detention Room in the Academy._ He sighed.

But now, as Naruto wrote furiously on his test, Iruka was worried. Whatever the Hokage had wanted for Naruto to be tested, Iruka could only hope that both the Hokage knew what he was doing, and if Naruto was sure he knew the answers.

Xxxxxxxxxx With Naruto xxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto had been happy when he had entered the room. _Oji-san sure knows how to be nostalgic._ He laughed. But as he looked through the small booklet in front of him, Naruto could barely contain his whistle. He was already through most of it, but Naruto could barely contain his happiness in the way that the questions were asked.

_What would you need to break into a level three building being continuously patrolled by squads of ANBU level Shinobi?_

And that had been the first question! As Naruto had progressed through the test, he realized that some of the questions in the exam had rung more than a few bells for the young blond. Smiling, he looked around the room before nodding to both Iruka and the ANBU before going through the rest of his test.

Xxxxxxx 20 Minutes later xxxxxxxxxxx

Iruka looked through the answer sheet one last time before giving Naruto's small booklet another glance. _I can't believe it!_ He thought absently. _Some of these questions are way above Genin level._ He frowned as he looked at one in particular.

_Which would be better in a shinobi, strength or agility?_ The question asked. Now, Iruka knew that most people, himself included, would say that strength was more important in any kind of shinobi. But Naruto surprised him once again by saying that Agility was more important. _And he actually gave an explanation for the answer!_ He sighed, handing the booklet to the ANBU. "Please take this to the Hokage." He said, rubbing his temples. "I can't properly correct it." He explained, causing Naruto to worry about his test.

"Is there a problem, Iruka-sensei?" he asked, looking to the walking ANBU's back, before dropping his gaze absently to her ass. _She does have a nice ass though._ He thought as he looked back to his sensei.

Xxxxxxx Sasuke xxxxxxx

Sasuke had to hold himself in a crouched position as he finished looking over his test. _Damn this pain!_ He shouted to whatever was inside his head. _What the hell is causing me so much pain! _He shouted again. The presence in the back of his head was silent, but whatever was going on, seemed to be getting stronger! It was in his shoulder now. Luckily, as he shunted more and more of his attention to it, he realized that it was in his weaker right arm. It wouldn't affect his aim or anything like that so he would have no hindrance to his tests.

As he looked around the room, he could only frown as he saw that Sakura was already done with her test, and was staring at him with what looked like stars in her eyes. _Kami must want to curse me!_ He shouted to the heavens.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto frowned as he and Iruka walked out of the room they were in. "So, when are we doing the rest of the test?" he asked, looking at a clock in the wall. "The rest of the class shouldn't be done for another hour." He explained.

"Naruto, your getting everything pretty fast, since I want you done before the rest of the class is there." Iruka said as the two walked outside the building. They stopped at the target range. "Your getting everything now." He explained, holding up a tray of what looked to Naruto's now somewhat trained eyes as piss poor quality weaponry.

Naruto hesitated before cutting some of the chakra to his eyes. _I can't go blind when I throw these._ He frowned. "Iruka-sensei, can I use my own weapons?" he asked, inching toward a seal on his arm.

"No, Naruto." Iruka frowned, looking at the seals decorating Naruto's arms. "Umm, just curious, Naruto… how many weapons do you have on you?" he asked, his eyes wandering over the rest of his students arms and legs.

"Oh I would have to say about over a thousand kunai, shuriken and senbon." Naruto blushed. Taking a curious look, Naruto frowned. "Is that not enough?" he asked.

Iruka looked at the blond like he had grown a second head or something. "Umm, okay." Iruka frowned. "I don't know how you got so many of them, but oh well." He sighed. "No, Naruto. You can't use your own equipment." He began. "All students are supposed to use Academy forged weapons." He explained hesitantly.

"But, Iruka-sensei." he frowned. "These are so… well I guess you can say whoever made these made them shitty as hell." He said, holding one up. "I mean, look what happens when I…" he began, but shut his mouth, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry, Iruka-sensei. I didn't mean to insult the Academies Forge contractors." He sighed, holding up each of them. Without Iruka even realizing what had happened, the throwing stars and kunai were embedded in the targets.

Iruka looked at the targets in fright. _Sometimes,_ Iruka's thoughts intruded again. _This kid really scares me._ He sighed. "Umm, Naruto." He began. "I know you haven't been use to our new targets." He said, causing Naruto's grin to faulter. "But your supposed to aim for the critical areas, clearly marked." He explained, pointing to the targeted areas on each of the newly shaped targets.

"Umm, Iruka-sensei, I know my Anatomy now." Naruto began, pointing to each of the areas he hit, Naruto began to explain what he had been aiming for.

Iruka began to sweat as he looked at the areas as the blond explained everything. _Who could have taught him this shit!_ He thought as he realized that the blond was in fact right. "Umm, okay." Iruka coughed, causing Naruto to look at him with concern, which actually surprised Iruka slightly. _He just explained that the human body could be killed by a shuriken to the armpit and he STILL worries about someone else?_ He thought to himself, patting the boy on his head. Taking one last look at the ten targets shaped like humans of varying gender, Iruka marked down on small pictures on the clip board beside him. Making a side note on the side, Iruka made a nod only for the same Cat masked ANBU to appear. She took the small scroll from Iruka before whispering in his ears, causing Iruka's eyes to widen.

Naruto was now sick and tired of everyone keeping secrets from him. "What is it, Iruka-sensei?" he asked. "Did I do something bad?" he asked worriedly.

"Naruto," Iruka laughed. "I don't know how you keep doing it." He said absently as he turned to him. "Come on." He smiled, looking toward the sparring ring a few yards away. "Its time for your Taijutsu test." He explained, causing Naruto to yell out in happiness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two hours later

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mizuki sternly walked out of the classroom, a class of bored students behind him. _Damn that Nara!_ He shouted to himself as he looked back at the lazy pineapple-headed student. _Saving the last two questions for right at the end of the limit?_ He growled silently. _I should flunk his ass if he wasn't so fucking much of a genius._ He threatened absently.

Reaching the targets, Mizuki noticed that a set off of the trays had already been used, but as he looked at the targets, he could only growl as he saw that nothing was different about the targets. _Damn repairing seals!_ He growled absently.

"Wow, look at that!" Sakura shouted. "That baka Naruto didn't hit anything!" she shrieked, causing everyone to clench their fists in pain.

"Shut UP!" Shikamaru growled, holding his ears in pain. "Its even too troublesome to explain!" he growled, walking under the tree.

"Forehead," Ino piped in. "The Academy is using a new type of target starting this year." She explained. "So, whatever Naruto-san hit, we won't know unless he tells us." She sighed.

"How is that possible!" Sakura shouted. "That's not fair, making it so nobody can see Sasuke-kun's hits!" she shouted in outrage.

"They have repairing seals placed on them." Hinata sighed as she looked at the pink haired bitch. "Now shut up." She growled. "Some of us have important things in our lives that this means the beginning of."

"Shut UP!" Sakura shouted. "Just because your own fucking clan doesn't want anything to do with you, doesn't mean the rest of us have to listen to you bitch." She squealed, thinking that Sasuke was looking at her, which he was off to the side, studying the targets.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hokage's Office – One Hour ago

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarutobi laughed as he looked through everything that had happened during Naruto's test. Both the test itself and from the ANBU Cat as she gave him an explanation for everything. "Cat." He called out, causing her to stiffen slightly. "I know that you have something to say regarding this. Please, speak your mind."

"Hokage-sama. Uzumaki-san already knows the wall-climbing exercise. He has proven that he has exceptional reflexes." She said with a blush. "I thought that he was being a pervert, staring at my ass if I am correct. But when I pulled my dull dagger, I thought that Naruto would take it or something, he was six feet away on the ceiling, glaring at me like I betrayed him." She explained when the Hokage looked at her. "I wasn't even going to hurt him, much less cut him, but he had that much foresight and reflexes." She explained again.

"Okay." Sarutobi frowned. "I can see where that would be important." He smiled. Holding up the paper with Naruto's accuracy test, he sighed. "Did you notice him doing anything during this?" he asked, looking at the pictures of the targets. "I mean, he made more accurate kills than Itachi for crying out loud." He chuckled, examining the pictures again. _Three kills by jugular piercing._ He sighed. _I mean, out of the twenty allowed weapons, all of them missed the targets themselves and focused on actual kill shots._ He thought, realizing as he looked through them.

Kunai: Shuriken:

3 in Jugular 2 in crotch (this one made Sarutobi wince)

3 through both inner thighs 2 in each eye

3 through armpits 2 through the armpit

1 through forehead 1 through where each wrist would be

Sarutobi whistled as he calculated what would happen if all went to where they seemed to be going. _Torture and Interrogation would love to teach him more than this._ He sighed, imagining Anko and Ibiki getting their hands on Naruto.

"Sarutobi-sama." Cat began. "Uzumaki threw those weapons so fast I could barely see him through them." She explained. "In less than a second, he had them already thrown." She explained, causing Sarutobi's eyes to widen. "Is there a problem with the test, Hokage-sama?" she asked hesitantly.

"Cat, if there was a reason for concern, it would be with the way Naruto, according to Iruka mind you, 'tore him apart' during the Taijutsu test." Sarutobi frowned as he looked over Iruka's report. "Get me Gai." He sighed.

"Umm, Hokage-sama? I am not trying to disrespect you," Cat sweat dropped. "But are you sure that Gai should be involved?" she asked.

"I have to be able to know if Naruto is as good as this report says." Sarutobi sighed. "At the very least tell him that he is needed to test someones," he took a deep breath.

"No need to say it, Hokage-sama." Cat groaned. "I understand." She sighed before disappearing.

"Now," Sarutobi began as he stood up. Seeing a small indent on his desk, he could only frown as he picked up a mask in front of him.

Xxxxxxx Flashback xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarutobi looked at the ANBU in front of him, looking Inu up and down as the man stood at a relaxed attention, something that really caused Sarutobi to look at him strangely. "Now, Inu." He began. "I have it on good authority that you have been doing back-alley schemes lately, specifically towards numerous individuals in the Village. Care to explain that?" he asked.

"I have done nothing outside of my orders, Hokage-san." The man in front of him began. "Every single point of my mission parameters are being followed as instructed."

Sarutobi could barely contain any kind of aggravation in his face as he looked to the shadows. His own ANBU were looking at Inu like he was crazy. But once they looked back at him, they shook their heads. "And what mission is it that you are on that allows you to terrorize shops that have been declared off-limits by many of the populace?" he asked. "Ichiruka Ramen Stand has been prospering of late, thanks to many different things, but still you have tried to set the place on fire, using street thugs that think that they are under orders from me to attack different civilians!" he shouted. "Tell me, Inu, WHO THE HELL HAS GIVEN YOU SUCH AN ORDER!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, causing him to lose his breathe.

"I am under orders from you, Hokage-san." Inu said flatly.

"So," Sarutobi frowned. "Refresh my memory as to WHAT this mission is?" he asked, looking at the four guards in the office.

"Your mission parameters said to restrict several key members from seeking help in any regard from you. As such those members of the village are to be beaten repeatedly as the situation allows it." The ANBU began. "Your orders also state that I am able to requisition any member of the village for such a task and pay them for said activities." He continued. "And the last of your orders dictated that I am to kill the original members after making their lives miserable and alone, all before they attempt to graduate from the academy."

Sarutobi was flabbergasted as he looked at his former ANBU Captain. He was already hating where this was going. "And who were these members that were to be killed after being beaten repeatedly and ostracized. All before graduating the academy." He groaned silently, feeling his age.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata as well as Hyuuga Neji, the Ichiruka family, and members of the Inuzuka clan." Inu grumbled angrily, his hands clenching in some kind of pain while his entire body broke out in sweat. After he said the names he broke down in agony, literally screaming what he could out of his mouth as smoke began to rise up from the mask. But before Sarutobi could have any of his own ANBU restrain him, Inu was on his feet, his father's remade sword in his hand as he rushed Sarutobi's desk. "And YOU, Sarutobi Hiruzen! Third Hokage Of Konohagakure, and demon lover!" he shouted, raising his weapon to attack.

Xxxxx Flashback End xxxxxxxx

Even as Sarutobi thought about it, he could not have imagined what could have happened to cause Kakashi Hatake, one of the finest Jounin in the village, to go so far as to actually try to kill him. The man had been forcefully restrained and hauled over to the hospital after having his mask removed. Sarutobi did not envy the nurse who would be looking after him. Standing again, Sarutobi walked out of his office after locking it.

He had a Jounin to see. And maybe, if luck was with him, a friend to save from some sick fate.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Targeting Range – Present time

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto could only sigh as he sat atop the tree in the yard, watching his classmates try to kill their targets, Iruka sitting in a branch next to him. "Are you even sure you should be doing this?" Iruka asked.

"Iruka-sensei, something has been bugging me all day, especially about Sasuke-teme." Naruto explained, causing Iruka to look at him questionably. "I can see Chakra." He began. "But when I look at that Emo, I am seeing TWO types of chakra!" he whispered loudly, listening to the clunk and twang of impacting weapons.

"What do you mean?" the Chuunin asked, looking down at the boy in question. "Not even your second chakra is detectable without you using a shitload of chakra." He explained.

"Iruka-sensei," Naruto sighed. "When today is done, take me out to ramen, and I'll explain everything okay?" he asked, looking to his teacher in worry. "Please, not here." He pleaded.

"Okay. Tonight." Iruka smiled fondly.

"Thank you." Naruto smiled, before a thought crossed him mind. "Umm, Iruka-sensei?" he asked hesitantly, catching the mans attention. "Do you know if they'll let me be a shinobi yet?" he asked. "I mean, I passed everything you gave me. In your own words."

"Naruto," a feminine voice called out above them. "You'll get that answer later." The voice called out, causing Naruto to look up to see Cat had once again returned, her legs spread in meditation on a much higher branch.

"Oh… Oh… Oh… Okay." Naruto blushed, accidentally looking up the ANBU's pants. "I'm sorry, ANBU-san, could you please come down here so that I do not look like I am looking at your panties or something?" he asked.

Looking down at him, Cat realized where she was positioned and jumped down to beside Iruka. "Sorry, Uzumaki-san." She replied, trying to be as unaffected as she could be while she could feel her entire face blushing a crimson red.

Naruto on the other hand, was looking at Mizuki as he graded Kiba. Kiba landed maybe seven hits in the red on the targets with the kunai, but when he launched his final barrage of shuriken, Naruto saw something in the targets as they all seemed to sway. Taking a second to calculate if what would have happened if the targets hadn't been moved, Naruto realized that the trajectory of the weapons would have landed them in the bullseye of the heads on each of them!

As Naruto turned to Iruka, he could see that the Chuunin must not have seen what had happened, he was giving a rundown of what had been a very boring exam since Naruto had finished his. "Everyone seems to be adequate so far, and I am sure that I am trying not to be biased." Iruka explained.

"Iruka-sempai." Cat began. "I'm sorry if I am interrupting anything, but I am afraid that there is soon to be an issue with young Uzumaki." She explained, looking around, not seeing the blond anywhere.

Iruka was on high alert as soon Cat said the blonde's name. But as he looked toward the rest of the class, he realized that Naruto had disappeared. But as he looked closer at the rest of the student, he frowned. "I found him." Cat began, pointing to the wall next to Mizuki. There, as Iruka looked at the wall, he could finally see what Cat was talking about. There, at the wall, crawled a shimmering image, and it was crawling toward MIZUKI!

"Oh no." Iruka groaned, holding his head in his hand. Just as he was about to jump out to stop whatever the boy was going to do, Cat's hand found itself on his shoulder.

"Please wait." She replied coldly, leaving no room for him to refuse. "I believe that young Uzumaki is about to help secure his friendships." She explained at his ear. "Especially since I believe a young Inuzuka is having his exam tampered with ever so slightly."

"But…" Iruka stuttered.

"Leave it to happen."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mizuki

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mizuki frowned at the way the Inuzuka was shouting at him to try again. "Now, Kiba Inuzuka. If you want to embarrass yourself even further by trying to hit targets even in the wind, you should consider what you would be implying." He sighed. "Are you saying that I am being unjust?" he asked, getting a shocked negative from the boy and his dog, even though the dog walked off Kiba's head and ran off somewhere.

Watching the line, he sighed as he saw only three people left in the entire class: Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga, and Sakura Haruna. _God I should just pass her and get her out of my class!_ He growled inside his head as Hinata came up. Throwing her weapons, Mizuki saw that she made everything but one shuriken into the dead center. Sighing, he muttered that she passed, only for her to bow in front of him before blushing and walking back with the rest of the class.

All of a sudden, Mizuki heard a tearing sound around him somewhere. But as he looked around, he saw most of the students looking at him wide-eyed. Feeling somewhat of a draft on his nether regions, Mizuki looked down to see that he was silently glad that he did not wear his usual uniform. Since as he looked down, he saw that his pants had been sliced down, and that his 'tiger'-faced boxers were showing. But what made him even more embarrassed –and furious – was that at that time Akamaru suddenly made himself known, running up next to him and promptly hiking his leg up and began pissing on Mizuki's pants! (AN: As you can tell from this and my other stories, I HATE MIZUKI-TEME!)

Naruto at that time was laying on the roof, laughing his ass off as he realized that what he had done was something that should go in the record-books as one of his best pranks EVER! _I should have done that a HELL of a LOT sooner!_ He laughed to himself.

_**I think that you helped the matter with using that kunai that Doijumaru pissed on so long ago.**_ Kyuubi laughed inside his mind.

_Hey now, its not my fault that Akamaru has that beef with his cousin._ He laughed, looking at the newly considered kunai next to him. Smiling, Naruto looked over the side of the building, hoping to see if anything else happened today that would be memorable. But as he looked, he saw that Mizuki had both Akamaru and Kiba tied to the trunk of the tree and was scolding them for doing something that they did not do. _What do you think, Kyuubi, the honey-scented senbon this time?_ He asked, getting a slightly afraid look from the Kyuubi.

_**Now, Naruto-kun, you promised that you wouldn't use that senbon unless it was a necessary thing. Like life and death.**_ The Fox groaned.

_I'll wait til later then._ Naruto laughed, causing the Kyuubi to face-fault.

And with that thought, Naruto used his own Shunshin to appear beside Iruka and the ANBU, who was by now visibly trying not to laugh herself crazy. Iruka on the other hand was using the 'you're in trouble and you know it' look on him again, which made Naruto feel kinda good, like he was home or something.

Just as Iruka was about to say something, Mizuki hobbled over to the targets again and sighed before he pulled his wet pants up again. "Now, lets continue!" he shouted.

Sasuke was of course the only one that was ready, so he walked calmly over, watching the targets for anything suspicious. But as he reached for the weapons on the tray, a loud noise was heard from behind them, towards the wall, causing everyone to look away for a brief amount of time. Looking back, Mizuki smiled before handing the weapons to Sasuke, who took them greedily.

"Did you see that?" Naruto asked, looking at Cat and Iruka.

"See what, Naruto?" Iruka asked. "Mizuki handed him some kunai and shuriken." He said flatly, shrugging his shoulders.

"Iruka-sensei," Naruto began futilely. "You told me that the Academy only used something from their own forges right?" he asked, looking as Sasuke threw the weapons at the targets, hitting every single one of them dead center in the center of each of the targets heads.

"That was a good set of shots." Cat smiled behind her mask, impressed with the way the Uchiha was able to throw them so easily.

"That's because those kunai aren't even heavy like normal kunai." Naruto growled, causing both Cat and Iruka to jolt in shock. "Those kunai are lighter, and the shuriken? Same, except their made to allow further rotation. Virtually no resistance no matter HOW far you throw them." Naruto explained, reaching behind him and activating one of the seals on his back. "Cat, do you think that you can get one of each? I need to explain it with visual aids." He asked, causing Iruka to frown at him and the ANBU to nod before disappearing.

Next thing Naruto knew, he was staring at a pair of weapons he had only made last month. "No." he muttered, falling back lightly.

"What is it, what's wrong?" Iruka asked worriedly, looking over Cat's shoulder to look at the weapons.

"Cat," Naruto whispered. "I know that I have asked a lot of you today." He began, holding out a small collection of kunai from his back. "But I must beg you, to please take those weapons away from here, and take them to the Hokage." He begged silently, handing her them. "Tell the Old Man the ones that you just retrieved from the tree came from Mizuki. He gave them to Sasuke to cheat at the targets. Please hurry. The ones I just gave you may be a little hot." He explained what he needed as quietly as he could. "I just forged them last night and I tend to not use water to cool them once finished."

With that, Cat was gone in a flash.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mizuki

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mizuki smiled as Sasuke retrieved the weapons. _Now that Sasuke has top marks, _he thought as he watched him try to find one or two. _It shouldn't be any kind of problem making him rookie of the year. _he thought idly. _Now, just to get my own shuriken back._ He smiled as the boy brought him the weapons. "Now, lets all get to the Taijutsu test." He smiled, not noticing the number of pained groans coming from the crowd, most specifically, Sasuke.

Sasuke could barely keep it together as the pain over-road everything that he was trying to do. As he had been throwing the weapons, he had to slow down his throws. Every chance it got, that damned twice voice kept telling him to miss or some other form of discouragement. But now, as he looked at his fellow students, he had to hold back the groans of pain as his stomach felt like he was being tossed in turn with pain. Walking slowly, Sasuke finally made it to the testing area.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hospital

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarutobi frowned as he looked at Kakashi as he lay on the bed, most of his face covered in gauze. He could not even IMAGINE what had happened, but he knew that something had gone wrong with it. Even now, a nurse was going over Kakashi's body with a wet rag, making sure there were no more wounds on the man. But as he watched, Sarutobi looked once again at the mask they had had to tear off of Kakashi's face. Along every inch of the mask was covered in one seal or another. And only two of those seals Sarutobi could recognize: Every ANBU mask had them. The chakra seal that made every mask stick to their owners face with their chakra, and a seal that allowed the mask's to be see-through, even without eyelets. Putting the mask back into his robes, Sarutobi sighed as he looked at the former ANBU captain. _What am I to do with you, Kakashi._ He asked himself as he looked at the manacles on Kakashi's arms and ankles.

"Hokage-sama?" a shy voice groaned, making Sarutobi look up in shock as he looked at Kakashi to see him finally awake! The man was stubbornly trying to stand up, only to be forced back down by both the straps on his arms and thighs along with said manacles attached to him. The Nurse didn't help matters by trying to give the man a smack to the back of his head. "Whats going on?" he asked weakly as he looked from him to the nurse beside him.

"Hatake Kakashi," Sarutobi growled softly, shaking his head. "I don't even wanna try to understand why you would attack me along with helpless children, but you have no more chances." He sighed. "After you recover from your injuries, you are to be escorted to Ibiki and Anko and are pretty much going to be tortured extensively." He frowned as he began to pace. "Why did you attack me, Kakashi."

"Sarutobi-sama, you know I would never do that!" Kakashi shouted. "I mean, Sarutobi-sama it was just last week that you charged me to protect you as an ANBU captain!" he exclaimed, causing Sarutobi's eyes to widen in surprise.

"Kakashi, what is today's date?" the Hokage asked, causing Kakashi's eye to frown, but also causing him to clutch his other eye in pain.

"What has happened to my eye!" Kakashi shouted, looking around in fear as he felt the bandages on the rest of his face. "What's happened to me!" he shouted once again, looking feverishly for a mirror.

"Kakashi!" Sarutobi shouted, causing both Kakashi and the nurse to startle. "What is the days date!" he ordered sternly.

"Sarutobi-sama," Kakashi sighed angrily. "It's June 10th, I'd say about seven years after Kyuubi's attack." He frowned at the look that the Nurse and the Hokage were giving him. "I'm wrong, aren't I."

"You have no idea, Kakashi." Sarutobi groaned. _This is not going to go over well._ He thought as he grabbed a seat next to the bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Academy

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone watched as the class went into combat against each other. Everyone had done admirably in the combat portion. But nobody had been allowed to do any kind of heavy damage to each other so they were only allowed one minute fights.

Sasuke was beside himself. Every move he made was something he felt all over his body due to the pain coursing through him. His left arm and leg were the only ones that were even close to not causing him pain. But as he watched all of his class fighting, he realized absently that someone would be getting a free pass. There were only nine male classmates in the class, so something would have to go out on that factor. But as his name was called, Sasuke felt a sense of dread coming through him. _Please don't make me fight!_ He shouted to Mizuki in his own mind.

"His opponent will be Uzumaki Naruto." Another male voice called out from behind him. Looking back, Sasuke saw that both Iruka and Naruto were closing in on the class. "And since Naruto already has completed this test, he is offering to be part of Sasuke's test." The Chuunin explained.

"That cannot be allowed!" Mizuki shouted indignantly. "That _boy_ did not complete the test with the rest of the class!" he shouted. "I will not allow this to occur!" he said snidely, spying an ANBU behind Naruto. "ANBU, arrest this _boy_ for interfering with the work of REAL shinobi!" he ordered, only to hear laughing from the ANBU.

"Mizuki-san," Cat growled as she stood up from knelling. "You have no grounds to order me to do anything." She replied, looking at the silver haired Chuunin. "And as for your request?" she smiled behind the mask. "It's the Hokage's orders for these two to fight." She explained, causing both Mizuki and Sasuke to gulp.

_Where does the Hokage get off,_ Mizuki growled. _Getting into the affairs of the Academy!_ He thought agitatedly. "Whatever." Mizuki growled. "_Uzumaki _against Uchiha." He frowned. "Get in the ring!" he ordered.

Naruto could only smile as he looked at Sasuke as they walked into the ring. Sasuke on the other hand, was giving him a scowl that promised pain. But from what Naruto could see, most of Sasuke's own chakra was being consumed by this second network of his. "Are you feeling okay, Sasuke-teme?" he asked smartly.

_Stupid dobe!_ Sasuke growled to himself as he got into his stance. "I'm fine." He growled. "I'm perfectly capable of kicking your ass to the ends of the earth." He growled, rushing forward.

_Too soon, Junior._ Naruto smirked as he side-stepped and lashed out with a kick to the emo king's stomach before delivering a double fisted slam to the back of the Uchiha's head.

The hits apparently did more than Naruto had planned. For as soon as Naruto made contact, Sasuke Uchiha was on the ground, barely moving. "Uzumaki!" Mizuki shouted. "You are to be arrested for assaulting a fellow classmate!" he shouted in annoyance.

"ANBU," Iruka growled. "Arrest Mizuki." He frowned, watching Mizuki's stare as it turned to confusion. "And then arrest one Sasuke Uchiha for attacking without provocation."

"Hai." Cat snapped before Mizuki instantly screamed out in pain as a pair of chakra draining cuffs were placed on his arms.

"Wait." Naruto called out, looking at Sasuke's now twitching form. "Something is going on here." He explained.

Just as everyone turned from Mizuki to stare at the fallen Uchiha, said Uchiha was now on his knees, coughing. But as he continued coughing, Naruto pulled out a canteen of water only to have it shoved it away from the boy. "Sasuke are you alright." Naruto called out, only for Sasuke to continue coughing, only increasing in volume and duration, like he was trying to hack something out of him.

Suddenly though, his efforts came through. For as he looked at Sasuke, the boy began to cough up obscene amounts of (to Naruto's vision) chakra infused green goo, said goop falling to the ground. This continued for several more minutes before Sasuke fell to the side of the now much larger pile of goop.

Naruto looked to Iruka and nodded, making Iruka disappear instantly. His destination? Hokage's location.

Minutes later, after Naruto told Cat to release Mizuki to help with Sasuke, Naruto watched as the green goop began to change into another form! Looking around, Naruto sighed as he was the only one to really realize what was happening. He watched and smiled as he looked at the goop as it transformed further, revealing bones, blood-vessels, muscles, and lastly skin.

He could barely contain the nosebleed as he saw the form in front of him became apparent to reveal a very attractive, and very NAKED young women!

_**AND CUT!**_

_**AN: Finally finished with this chapter. Longest chapter I do believe that I have ever written lol. Damn thing just wouldn't end. **_

_**Anyways, I just read the newest manga from last week. FINALLY we get to meet who Naruto's mom and know who the hell she is! I swear its been like eating at me ever since I started reading and watching it. I mean come ON people!**_

_**Okay, enough about my rant lol.**_

_**Another thing that I am including in the story is a second summoning contract. I need answers though people!**_

_**Spider Crab (Tecknoman Series)**_

_**Gargoyle's**_

_**Hydra**_

_**Or Phoenix**_

_**I would really like some information in like the next two weeks. Gives me enough time to finish the next chapter. **_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Naruto could only groan as he looked around the room. He had been brought here by some unknown ANBU with an Ox mask when he had brought that girl back here. Even now, he could barely get everything that had happened out of his mind.

Xxxxxxx Flashback xxxxxxxx

Naruto gasped as he realized how beautiful the woman was as he pushed her onto her back. Long silky black hair framed a very beautiful and angelic face, a pair of little moles decorated under her right eye, making her look even more exotic to him. But as he looked her over, he was amazed to see several different things about this girl: One was that her entire body looked like a well toned muscle machine. Another was that her long and toned legs could not distract him from the fact that this woman had exceptionally beautiful C cup breasts, hung high on her chest with dark brown nipples and areola. Another pair of mole-like birthmarks decorated her left breast, right above the areola. Naruto looked around only to realize that he was staring at a naked woman. Taking a moment to calm himself, he unsealed one of his extra vest-coats and slid it as easily as he could. Unfortunately, he could not do so without accidentally waking the woman up. Looking into her eyes proved to be somewhat of a mistake as her eyes were an odd mix of green and purple in each of her eyes.

"Naruto-kun?" a sultry voice called out to him, shocking him out of her gaze. "Is… Is that… Is that you?" the voice asked.

It only took a moment to realize that this woman was talking to him. Blushing slightly, all he could trust himself to do was to nod. Even though it was such a small thing to do, it seemed to make the girl happy. "I… I… I did it!" she called out before passing out again.

This was the time that Naruto was dreading. For as soon as she passed out, it seemed like a beacon to everyone else. Naruto was alerted to this by the shrill shrieking of Sakura Haruna. "NARUTO-BAKA!" she shrieked, standing up from where Sasuke was laying. "What did you do to my Sasuke-kun!"she shouted, causing Naruto's eyes to roll into the back of his head.

"I defended myself in a spar!" Naruto growled, looking back at her, only to frown. Everyone was looking at him in wonder.

"Why didn't you just take your beating like a good dobe!" Ino called out from Sasuke's side. "All your ever going to be good at is being target practice!"

"Ino Yamanaka." Naruto called out flatly as he stood up. "I hope sometime you will realize, that not everything in the world is centered around a bloodline." He growled as he looked back at the girl. "I don't even know what you see in him." He began as he walked over to Ino. "After all," he sighed. "When was the last time that he even acknowledged you?" he asked, before looking at Sakura. "And Sakura Haruna." He frowned as she glared back at him. "Superficial bitch." He grunted. "You should die, instead of relying on someone to come save you."

"How dare you!" Sakura growled, now rushing at him.

Naruto simply sidestepped the attack and sweep-kicked the little girl onto the ground. "Learn to actually fight, before trying to attack me again." He growled, walking over to the unknown girl.

"Where do you think you are going, Uzumaki?" Mizuki growled out suddenly. "You should be arrested for attacking a classmate. Where do you think your going?" he asked.

"I'm going to the Hospital. As you can see there is something going on, and I intend to find out what it is." He explained as he turned back around and picked the girl up gently. She instantly clung to him before she went back to sleep.

"You're not going anywhere, prisoner." Mizuki growled.

"You wanna talk about being a prisoner, Mizuki-teme?" Naruto asked. "Why don't we talk about how you were just about to be taken to Ibiki and Anko before I decided that Cat should look after your precious 'Sasuke-kun'." He began. "Or how about you letting the Uchiha cheat on most of his tests?" he asked again before disappearing in a black wind like Shunshin.

Xxxxxx Flashback End xxxxxxxx

Now, hours later, Naruto was still in his little room. He had actually sent out clones to get things that needed done completed. But as he looked around the room, he realized that he was being watched, at least from what he could see through the numerous walls in the room. _So they're that afraid of me, huh?_ He asked himself as he blew out a deep breath. "I wonder what is going on with that girl?" he asked the walls.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Private Hospital Room

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarutobi frowned as he looked around the room. Three other occupants inhabited the room. The Head Doctor of the hospital, Iruka and Cat. "Okay, someone please tell me, what is going on?" he sighed as Iruka fidgeted.

"Hokage-sama." Cat interrupted before Iruka could say anything. "Uzumaki-san defended himself when Uchiha-san attacked him before their spar could be started. Uzumaki-san easily defeated the boy, but before the match could even be called, Uchiha-san began coughing." She said, her hands hanging in front of her. "I know that it seems unlikely, but Uchiha-san then coughed up a green smelly looking goop out of his mouth and nose." She said, instinctively shying away when the Hokage looked at her wide-eyed.

"Cat-san," Sarutobi called. "Did Uchiha-san seem like he had been having all of his energy sapped from him today?" he asked.

"Now that you mention it, Hokage-sama." Iruka called out from the side of the room. "Naruto-san was talking about how he was able to see something wrong with the Uchiha's chakra system, as if it had two separate sets of it and that the second set was moving." He explained, causing sweat to appear on Sarutobi's brow. "Is something wrong, Hokage-sama?" he asked.

"Doctor," Sarutobi replied. "Is there anything physically wrong with this girl?" he asked.

The doctor turned around to look at them as if they were just showing up. "Hokage-sama." He began. "The only things that seem to wrong with the woman in front of us, is that she is literally as weak as a kitten until we give her some kind of nutrient. As such she may need perhaps a month or two but she should be able to resume a life of a kinouichi soon." He explained, motioning to the girls left. "The only thing that seems to concern me greatly though, is that she seems to have both a summoning tattoo, of a sort that I have never seen, and that she has what looks like a broken seal on her neck." He said, motioning to the right side of her neck.

"Anything else?" Sarutobi asked angrily.

"Other than those, Hokage-sama." The doctor sweated slightly. "Whenever she has awoken, albeit a small number of times," he began. "She has only done one thing… and that is to call for someone."

"Quit horsing around, Doctor." Cat growled, inching unconsciously towards one of her swords.

"She's been calling for her 'Naruto-kun' every time she has even opened an eyelid." The Doctor cowed frightfully, causing both Sarutobi and Iruka's eyebrows to rise.

"Iruka, where is Naruto?" Sarutobi asked, looking outside the window before looking at the girl on the bed. "You told me that he would be here."

"Hokage-sama." The Doctor called for his attention. "Young Uzumaki-san, before you brought yourself and your compatriots here, left to as he called it, get some air. But that was some time ago and I think that something may have happened to him." He explained, motioning upwards to the roof.

Sarutobi looked at his hands, seeing how old and tired they looked. Shoving any sad thoughts away, Sarutobi looked Iruka in the eyes. "Iruka, you've been the only one to ever really find Naruto whenever he went missing. Find him." He growled.

"Hai." And with that, Iruka was gone.

"Cat," Sarutobi snapped. "Get Mizuki back in cuffs. I want that bastard dealt with. And make sure that Uchiha Sasuke is in a jail cell as well for collaboration." He growled out, causing a small snicker to appear from behind the ANBU's mask. "What is so funny, Cat?" he asked.

"Hokage-sama." Cat laughed, holding her side slightly. "I already have the both of them in a medical room covered by armed ANBU black ops." She replied happily. "And Anko and Ibiki are already there talking with the two of them." She said, making Sarutobi wonder if she had grown a sadistic streak lately.

"Who put the two of them under arrest though?" he asked worriedly, looking back out the window.

"Well," she stammered. "Uzumaki Naruto did." She began. "When the fight was over, Naruto quickly asked me to put the two under citizens arrest, backed with the charge of 'Assault' and 'Collaboration to falsify documents', Uzumaki-san felt that he had enough right to put them under care until you could be bothered with the terms of their arrest." She said, finally schooling her voice by the time that she said that last part.

_Oh good god!_ Sarutobi groaned, looking around the room. "Okay, get those two under official arrest with more of the same charges for the two of them. Make those ANBU take them to the Hokage Tower and stay with them. I want full seals on their asses if it comes to that." He growled, holding his head. _I know I am going to regret this._ He thought as he imagined the fight he would be having to go through soon. _Those damn council members cater to that spoiled brats every whim!_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Underground Location

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several figures, most of them shrouded in some kind of cloth, stood in a circular room. Three of them stood out, for they wore none of the cloaks. Resembling silk-wearing princes and princesses, Danzo, Homaru, and Koharu all stood before a small task group of what Danzo had named many years ago as ROOT. "Now, Hawk," Danzo began, looking out at the assembled crowd. "Did my sleeper agent finish his mission as ordered?" he asked, making a red clothed ANBU look alike shudder slightly.

"No Master." Hawk began, his mask slightly scratched up more than usual. "He did not get close enough to kill the Hokage." He explained. "He is in fact laying in a hospital bed with ANBU guards, none of them our people." He said with a heavy voice.

"Did Sarutobi discover what I have done?" Danzo asked, looking to the two tools that he continued to use to this day.

"As far as I could tell, Danzo-sama," Hawk continued. "He has in fact been unmasked and is being taken care of by ANBU like I said. The Third Hokage has the prototype mask with him."

Danzo growled loudly before grabbing several of his men and forcefully banging their heads together before walking out of the office. _I have a Fox to subdue._ He thought as he fingered his arm, objectively looking Homaru and Koharu in the eye. "Lets go."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unknown Location

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto sighed as he breathed in more and more of the poison that they were trying to kill him with. _God they need to get original if they wanna kill me._ He growled to himself.

_**You know you need to get out of here, right?**_ He heard the Kyuubi growl. _**Your not doing that girl any good in here.**_

_Yes I know that,_ Naruto frowned as he stared at the wall. _But I want to find out who the hell is behind putting me in here._ He explained, running his hands over his ankle bandages. _And whatever they think that they could do to me, they will find that it's not so damn simple anymore, remember?_

Naruto frowned as he heard his tenant suddenly become quiet. He could only sigh as he began to count the number of holes that seemed to be ejecting the many poisons in the air. Those thoughts were countered however, with the noises of a lot of clinking noises, making it remind him oddly of a great big lock. Looking around, Naruto sighed as he saw a graying old man walk into the room, two other people behind him. One was an equally grey old woman who seemed to be needing help from the man beside her. But the other man was someone who confused him greatly. With his new bloodline, Naruto was able to tell that the man in front of him had several things wrong with him. His entire right arm was encased in some weird kind of chakra, while his right eye made him wary as he felt the wrongness of it. Tossing a grim smile on his face, Naruto sighed before addressing the three old foggies. "Is there something I can help you with? Or are you just keeping me here against my will for no reason?" he asked, looking at the glazed eyes of the two older-looking people. "Better yet, you can tell me who the hell you are." He growled, his temper getting the better of him slightly.

"Oh do calm down, Kyuubi." The man with the bandages began. "We have much to discuss with you." He replied absently as he walked over to a bench that mysteriously showed itself.

"You can talk to my hand, because last I checked, I was Naruto Uzumaki. NOT Kyuubi." Naruto grunted as he turned his back on the three.

It was a mistake that Naruto would not soon forget. Swiftly, a barreling wind contacted with his back, causing him to fly face first into the nearest wall. Standing up slowly, Naruto looked back at the three only to see that the other two were down on the floor dead. Seeing the man standing on his cane however, did not make Naruto happy the least bit. Looking at the man, he frowned. "What did you do to the old people, and why did you attack me?" he shouted out.

"I am the root of this village, Demon." The man growled out. "I am Danzo. Remember that, because that is the name you will be calling Master for the rest of your pathetic life."

"Oh really?" Naruto laughed. "Last I checked, old man, was that I was the Kyuubi Container." He explained. "And if you think that ANYONE will ever be able to make me call them 'Master', you don't know me at all." He sighed, walking away from the man, only to be grabbed from behind, this time by a small tree cluster, sprouting from the man's right arm!

"I don't think you understand, Kyuubi." Danzo grunted as he looked at the blond. "You can't fight against me." He began. "I have the bloodline of both the Sharingan AND of the First Hokage. You remember him, don't you? The one who nearly killed you and your former summoner?" Danzo chuckled as he lifted Naruto higher. "You don't stand a chance against me."

"Danzo." Naruto sighed as he seemed to draw into himself. "Do you know what really pisses me off?" he asked, looking the one eyed man in the eye.

"And whats that?" Danzo asked, his voice filled with arrogance.

"That the light…" Naruto began, reaching his hands towards some of his seals on his belt. "Hurts my eyes!" He shouted, throwing several kunai and senbon into the lights above the room. The room instantly became dark, allowing Naruto to finally get free and have what he needed. Taking the immediate change of advantage, Naruto cut himself free from the branch and went on the attack, slicing anything that came into his vision as he clenched his visor in his hand, watching as Danzo attacked with whatever he had on him, which, unfortunately for him… was nothing but his chakra-covered tree branches and the chakra in his arms and eye trying to cast Genjutsu on stuff that he could not see due to the darkness.

Naruto however, was never hampered by the darkness. So he quickly sliced off as much of Danzo's right arm as he could with only his kunai. Standing behind him, even now, Naruto smiled behind his own hand as he looked at the newly frightened man. "Your easy to see with my eyes, Danzo." He began. "Maybe you should have waited a couple more lifetimes before you tried to create your own bloodlines." Naruto chuckled. "Do you know what I could do to you right now, old man?" he asked.

"Maybe you should be more worried about what I do to those people… I do believe their names were… Chelsea and Daishyn?" Danzo replied. "It would be a shame if, all because you did not join me, and make this village the greatest nation in the entire WORLD, that those two would find themselves having an 'accident'." He explained.

Naruto heard this, and promptly his control slipped ever so slightly. But whatever may have been going on, Danzo wasn't done. "And maybe that cute little girl that seemed to pop out of the last Uchiha? Or maybe, just maybe, I make it so bad for you and that little Ramen stand that you love so much, that you would have no friends as it is." He growled out.

Naruto was barely holding in his own anger. _How dare he!_ He yelled out in his mind.

_**Kill HIM! **_ The Kyuubi bellowed. _**Make him pay for threatening our pack!**_ She shouted.

For once, Naruto and Kyuubi were in agreement. Slowly stalking over to the man, Naruto promptly slit Danzo's throat, causing blood to gush over the entire side of the wall. The blood quickly turned into water quickly however. Naruto smiled as he look around. "Okay, Danzo-teme." He smiled. "Do you have any idea what happened on the night Kyuubi attacked?" he asked.

"I don't care why a demon attacks a village." A voice called out to him, making him smile. "But since you said something, why don't you tell me, Kyuubi." He called out. "Tell me, why you killed so many of this people's citizens." He asked angrily.

Naruto simply laughed as he looked around the room, not detecting any kind of chakra from anyone. "So, you're the same as everyone else huh?" he asked. "CLUELESS to what would have been this villages worst mistake in the entire world huh?" he asked again, his thoughts going back to when he first met Kyuubi.

Xxxxxx Flashback xxxxxxx

Naruto was hanging upside down from a light pole as a ruthless mob attacked him. Beating him to the edge of death was just something that they thought would make them feel better. As he hung there, bleeding from numerous cuts and abrasions, he found himself slipping away from his body, all the pain in his body was slowly ebbing away. _Is this what it will be like to die?_ He asked himself.

Before he could find the answer, he found himself inside a small dank sewer, no sense of light coming from anywhere. As he looked around, he frowned. "Great, even in death someone wants to fuck with me!" he shouted, slamming a fist into a nearby wall.

As he pulled his hand back in anger, he looked down the hall, seeing a slightly glowing red light. Following the light, Naruto grabbed his hand and began to massage it. Entering the area where the light emanated, Naruto was greeted with the sight of a large cage with the word 'Seal' on it. Darkness seemed to roll through the entire cage, often licking outwards of the bars. But as Naruto drew closer, hoping to understand further what the hell was going on, he was surprised to see that there was a rather large bed standing out amidst the darkness, causing Naruto to frown. But as he looked closer to the bed, he instantly felt drawn to it.

Closer inspection caused Naruto's mind to short circuit suddenly. On the bed was a very pretty, and very NAKED woman. Red hair seemed to be cascading from her back, a pair of what looked to be a nice set of D cup breasts seemed to expand from her chest, making her seem slightly different than Naruto would have thought. Long tanned arms and legs made Naruto think of a coiled snake: relatively calm until ready to strike. Looking at her ass however, caused Naruto to have another problem. For as he looked, nine long furry tails came out of her lower back before dropping off of the bed.

Naruto promptly did the impossible once again… he fainted in his own mindscape.

Xxxxxxxxxx Flashback End xxxxxxxxx

Even though Naruto did not really talk to the demon that time, Naruto went back, purely on accident. But when he did, Naruto's Kyuubi-chan told him everything he needed to know about why she attacked that night. "Let me ask you something, Danzo-teme." He began.

"What, Kyuubi."

"Tell me, does it require a lot of an order to have a squad of ROOT ANBU attack a den of demon foxes just so you can have your precious demons for your war-mongering?" Naruto asked, listening to the shattering of ice. "Or does the Hokage even know that you, Orichimaru and someone from the Uchiha clan killed Kyuubi's mate and kits, and thus casted a genjutsu on her only to have her attack the village?" he asked.

Naruto instantly got the results he required. Danzo appeared in Naruto's vision, his face emanating chakra as he glared at Naruto hatefully. "You have no idea what I have done to make this village strong." The man growled, raising his cane to point it at the boy.

"Danzo," Naruto frowned, turning to look at him directly. "Do you think that nearly causing this village to be destroyed gave you ANY chance of being strong? I mean for fuck sake old man, nearly half of the shinobi of the village DIED during that attack."

"And yet here you are." Danzo growled. "I offered to take you in when you were first born. Nobody came up for it. Now as far as the Third was concerned, you should have lived a normal life." He shouted angrily as he looked around the dark room.

"I could care less about what you think, Danzo." Naruto growled, looking the man in the eyes. "And as far as my living a normal life?" Naruto laughed. "You should be more worried, Danzo-teme, about how the Third Hokage is going to react, when all of a sudden, his three precious 'advisors' are no more." He sighed. "What do you think he would do if he knew you and those two morons were the ones responsible for Kyuubi attacking?" he asked.

"So, you remember who you are huh?" Danzo asked as he watched the blonde move. "You remember how you always played with the lives of mortals, huh? Or how you killed anyone you wanted to?" he growled angrily, his eye wide with anger.

Naruto sighed as he watched the mans 'other' eye shining even through the bandages. "Why don't you stop trying to control me, old man." Naruto groaned as he looked into the air. "You just don't get it do you?" he asked. "I'm NOT the Kyuubi!" he growled. "I am who I am, and I always will BE who I am. So stop trying to make me believe that I am something else!" he shouted, blue chakra shooting off into the darkness.

"So, I'm making you mad huh?" Danzo chuckled. "I don't care what you may think, fox." He said, his own face showing his irritation. "You WILL be mine by the time this night is through."

"So, old man, are you gonna tell me why you keep calling me Kyuubi anyways? Huh." Naruto said, staring at Danzo, hesitantly looking into his single regular eye. "Why do you keep telling me that you want me, anyways?" he asked, bringing one of his hands up to his face angrily.

"Kyuubi, you just don't get it do you?" Danzo growled. "You have no idea how long I have tried to have you as my own little weapon against the world. Do you know that I have had plans to collect you for so long its not even funny, but that damn Sarutobi is too much of a buffoon. He believes that that damn Fourth Hokage sealed you. Hell, he even did it to a young boy." Danzo growled. "I don't even know who was that boy's father or mother." He sighed.

"Fuuton Eatama no Jutsu!" Naruto screamed, sending several bursts of wind at the man in front of him. The bursts hit Danzo in the chest, causing him to crash against the wall. The blond could only sigh before he was hit across the face by a bandaged arm, knocking him across the room.

"I don't care about this supposed bloodline that you have, Kyuubi," Danzo growled as he looked on from where Naruto had stood. "I have a far more powerful bloodline, thanks to Orichimaru and his experiments on me." He said, tearing the cloth from his right arm, revealing six eyes buried there, all of them containing the eyes of a sharingan.

"Does someone have a sight issue?" Naruto asked with a small laugh. "What, did you think that you would be making me have a shit load of fear seeing you with Mokuton cells and some Sharingan eyes?" he sighed, brandishing several kunai in his hands. "I don't care what you are, or where you want to have me do. Which I think I already have an idea of." He growled, stepping closer. "I happen to like the way things are in the village." Naruto explained, sending out a burst of air bursting out of his mouth. Naruto smiled as this time he seen the end of where Danzo was going. Throwing several senbon, Naruto quickly went through some hand seals. "Kage Senbon no Jutsu!" he shouted, creating over thirty senbon needles from just one. But Naruto was not done. "Fuuton Reppushou no Hageshii!" he shouted. Suddenly, those senbon sped up along with the push of the wind.

Naruto sighed as he looked at the pincushion of another object. Suddenly however, Naruto could not stop himself from being kicked in the stomach and slammed into another wall. "So, running is all your good at old man?" he asked. "Why don't you just fight me fair and square old man." He growled. "After all, your not afraid of a little old Genin are you?" he laughed, only to receive a kick to the face.

Danzo glared at him evily as he stood there. "You have no idea who I am."

"Yeah," Naruto laughed, whipping some blood from his lip. "Actually I do." He smiled, blood showing on his teeth. "Your Danzo. The great and FORMER captain of Konoha's ANBU Corps. Went from Chuunin right to that position. Then after the Yondaime Hokage SACRIFICED himself, you quit the ANBU and became an Advisor, leaving Ibiki-san to lead the ANBU." He explained, getting into a Taijutsu stance. "Your former skills constituted mainly some sorely lacking Taijutsu supplemented by Ninjutsu and a very good level of Genjutsu. Unfortunately one thing though, Danzo."

"And what would that be, Kyuubi." Danzo smirked.

"You hit like a girl unfortunately." Naruto smiled happily as Danzo suddenly became enraged and started to attack. Fists, legs and heads were used in an all out Taijutsu fight, with Danzo quickly getting the upper hand due to his years of experience. "This all you got?" Naruto panted as he jumped back, Kyuubi's chakra already at work healing him. "Do you think your fighting Sarutobi or something? Come ON old man!" he shouted, lashing out as quick as he could, slamming Danzo into a wall. "You said you wanted to suppress the Kyuubi right?" he asked, getting into a different style, one that Danzo could not seem to read. "You think that you can simply do that without SACRIFICE?" he growled, using a chakra-empowered leap to slam into Danzo again, this time not even bothering to hit the old man in the chest. Several strikes caused Danzo to scream out in pain, but not before he was able to land a blow to the boy only for the boy to pop out in a dust cloud. "Ninja work in the dark, remember?" Naruto growled.

"I don't care what you think a Shinobi is, Kyuubi." Danzo shouted as he groaned in pain. "But I know that this village has known peace for far too long." He growled. "I will send this world into its own ways, making everyone begin the Fourth Great Shinobi war!" he ranted.

"Did you get dropped on your head as a child Danzo?" Naruto asked, only to be caught once again by a strike to his chest. "Okay, no more holding back." Naruto growled.

"Finally." Danzo sighed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hokage's Office

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarutobi sighed as he looked at the woman who had been brought in in a wheel chair. Her normal black hair was colored different by fade or something else entirely. He had it hadn't been long since the girl had awoken, screaming about something or other happening. Looking at the way her face seemed to glow underneath her hair made Sarutobi think about her possibly being part of the Uchiha clan, but discontinued that due to what could possibly happen if that was let out. Everything about the girl screamed something Sarutobi had not seen in many years… a sense of hopelessness that Sarutobi had not thought about since Itachi was sent to kill the Uchiha clan by his own advisors. Looking closer, he could barely tell if she was even awake. But Iruka and Cat had told him both that she was indeed awake.

"Hokage-sama," Cat called from the corner of the office. "We have not been able to find young Uzumaki-san." She explained. "I have been sending my entire company of ANBU out looking for him, but we have found no trace of him."

"Of course you won't find him." The voice called out from the wheelchair. Sarutobi and Iruka were both shocked to see the girl looking at them now, a sort of orange and blue pair of eyes looking deep into them. Sarutobi could barely force himself to look away from the girl, while Iruka could barely stand against the stare she bore on the both of them.

"And why is that, Miss?" Cat growled, moving toward her only to have the Hokage stare at her and shake his head.

"Why would you think that we won't find him?" Sarutobi asked. "I have my best sensor type shinobi in the village now looking for him." He explained.

"Oh give me a break." The little girl laughed. "Your trying to sense him by his chakra?" she asked. "Just how long have I been 'Ingested'?"

"What do you mean, 'Ingested'?" Iruka asked. "I have never heard of this kind of thing happening to a shinobi of the village."

"That's because, Iruka." Sarutobi said, his mouth wide open in shock. "You wouldn't find it in any records." He explained. "If my memory hasn't gone completely batty," he began. "Then the Uchiha had a strict way of doing things back in the day of Madara." He said, leaning back into his seat. "God its been so long since I have heard of that imprisonment technique." He whispered to himself. "Who condemned you, young one?" he asked.

"My name, ya old codger," the girl growled. "Is Imiko Inzushima Uchiha." She growled, her eyes flaring in anger. "And if someone asks me why my eyes are the way they are, I will seriously jump out of this chair and strangle them." She growled.

"Okay." Iruka said as he looked at the girl in front of him. He saw an afterimage just slightly of a certain blond knucklehead sitting in her place. "May I ask though, who imprisoned you inside Sasuke Uchiha?" he asked.

"Why don't you ask his fucking father." Imiko growled. "One day I'm training my ass off with my mutated eyes, and the next thing I remember is a dark place and the urge to get the hell out." She explained, holding her fingers over her eyes.

"Mutated Eyes?" Cat asked, trying to understand the situation.

That must have done something, because instantly Imiko was out of the wheelchair and on Cats chest trying to reach the woman ANBU's throat, Sarutobi and Iruka too stunned to realize what had happened, and the Doctor who had brought Imiko in too shocked to see the woman move out of the chair without any warning. "I told everyone that there's nothing wrong with them!" Imiko cried. "But those assholes wouldn't believe me!" she shrieked, giving up on strangling Cat and instead reaching to scratch her eyes THROUGH her own mask!

"Imiko!" Sarutobi shouted, causing Imiko to look the old man in the eyes. What Sarutobi saw instantly made him fall back into his chair. Staring him in the eyes was a pair of black eyes with blue teardrops spinning around the center of each eye.

Iruka was the next to see her eyes, and even he was amazed at the beauty of a pair of eyes that were supposed to be of a more _deadly_ visage. "What may I ask, caused your eyes to be like this? I mean no offense!" he said as he saw her ready to pounce on HIM this time. "I am just confused. The last pair of Sharingan eyes I have seen came from Uchiha Itachi and Hatake Kakashi." He explained, sitting on the couch near her.

"I don't know. One day I'm out with my brother Kiraui and the next, I'm waking up with someone hovering over me, trying to kill me while my brother lay with his eyes gouged out and dead less than three feet away." Imiko groaned at the memory.

Sarutobi was now feeling slightly irrational. "Imiko, were you able to see anything during your 'imprisonment'?" he asked. "It may shed some light on things." He explained.

"The only thing I could remember during that time was waking up and seeing some things, like Naruto-kun struggling, or him trying not to get killed by the mobs." She sighed, playing with a lock of her hair. "He was always so damn brave whenever someone looked at him, even though he was hurting." She sighed.

"Umm, Imiko?" Cat asked. "I'm sorry, but did you say 'Naruto-kun'?" she asked happily.

"That's not a fair question, Cat. Leave her be on it." Sarutobi growled, looking at the way Imiko blushed at the mention of Naruto. "But we are getting off-topic here." He said with a smile. "Why do you think that we won't be able to find Naruto?" he asked.

"Because, if someone wants to find someone, they need to look underneath the underneath." She began. "When I was little me and my brother Kiraui would always go hiding in some tunnels that were near the Uchiha district, hidden I think by a statue for Kali, a great god of life and death I think was her name." she smiled faintly.

"Thank you for that information, Imiko-san." Iruka said, nodding toward Cat before the ANBU disappeared. "I don't even think you know how much you helped us."

"I'm not helping you." Imiko said snidely. "I'm helping my Naruto-kun." She explained as Sarutobi looked at her. "He's the only reason I was able to break free."

Sarutobi had to fight back the smile as he watched the little girl waver and sit down. "Get this lovely lady some food." He smiled. "I would love to have another talk with you, if that is alright, Imiko?" he smiled.

"Only if I get to sit in Naruto-kun's lap." She blushed. "He saved me."

Sarutobi smiled as he nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto could only growl in pain as he saw Danzo coming toward him. "You disappoint me, Kyuubi." The old man growled. "Not once have I felt your chakra come out. Your still trying to deny who you are." He laughed. "I still can't believe it."

The blond could only frown as he tried to get up. It hadn't taken Danzo long to whip his ass, even with the ways that Naruto had improved, no matter what he did, he was always one step behind the old man. _I guess this is what experience can get you._ He thought as he felt his legs coming back to him. _Screw experience._ He said as Danzo towered over him. Taking some of the Kyuubi's own chakra, Naruto encased a foot in chakra before sending said foot upwards… right into Danzo's crotch.

The resulting shriek must have caused some kind of ruckus, because as soon as Naruto removed his foot, Danzo was on the ground, holding his crotch. "Wow, and this time you didn't get away from it." He whispered, then he noticed Danzo's arm. "I guess the number of eyes you have opened means the amount of times you can use whatever technique you've been using, huh?" he asked huskily as he felt more of his own chakra ebb away. Looking around for the exit, he frowned. "Now ya old fucking geezer, tell me how the hell to get out of here." He ordered.

"Your not getting out of here, Kyuubi." Danzo groaned, trying to stand up. "I told you already." He began as he glared at the blond angrily. "I am going to make you submit before the night is through."

"And as I told you, Danzo-teme. I don't submit to ANYONE!" Naruto growled, sending a side kick into a hook kick right into Danzo who was still trying to stand. "I am my own shinobi." He leered. "I am also only the container of the Kyuubi. The Yondaime Hokage chose me as the container on October 10th. So why don't you go find some Exlax to get rid of that pineapple shoved up your ass?" he asked angrily.

"You don't even know who your fighting." Danzo growled.

"I hate repeating myself, Danzo." Naruto growled, getting into his Taijutsu style, even if it was shaky from all the fighting that the two had been doing. "I know who you are. I also know that your ROOT ANBU are looking on, ready to kill me if I win." He laughed, standing up straight. "Even if I don't win, geezer," Naruto smiled. "You won't be the same man ever again."

"ROOT!" Danzo shouted, causing Naruto to stare in shock as ten ANBU looking figures appeared out of the shadows, right where Naruto had been seeing them. "KILL KYUUBI!" Danzo shouted as he pointed at Naruto.

Naruto quickly pulled more chakra, potent chakra charged itself into his whole arm, this time causing it to glow red mixed with some blue. He slammed it into Danzo just as the man turned around on his knees and threw a concealed kunai at him, hitting him in the stomach. But Naruto on the other hand, had much more accurate aim. His punch hit Danzo right in the chest, just below the heart, causing some kind of short red chakra explosion that blew Naruto back. "Damn I've been had!" he shouted as he looked at the rest of the group of shinobi, his body racked with more pain. Looking down at his hand, Naruto visibly held in the pain that was coursing through his entire arm. Pasting a smile on his face despite the pain, Naruto was finally able to flex his hand and stand up. _Note to self,_ he thought to himself with a cry. _Find out what the hell I just did…_ he began. _And NEVER DO IT AGAIN!_

Looking up at the ROOT however, caused Naruto to frown. "So, you guys are wanting to get in on this too?" he asked, watching the ROOT walking toward him. "I guess the more the merrier." He said, drawing chakra from deep within. _I'm sorry for drawing so much from you, Kyuu-chan._ He thought as he looked at his opponents. Then he realized that one of the men was dead on the ground, being in perfect line with Danzo's chest wound. "Okay, that was unexpected." He said as he finally stopped wobbling with vertigo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hokage's Office

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarutobi looked out at the village he commanded. _He's out there, somewhere._ He thought as he looked around in areas that the blond had always frequented. But as he looked around, he could not even hope to see the blond haired child, wearing orange as he did one prank after the other. Turning around, he saw Cat and Iruka walk into the office. "Any word on Naruto?" he asked.

"Nothing." Iruka began as he looked around the office. "All ANBU available are looking around where Imiko said there was an entrance, but the 'Kali' statue that she described had been destroyed. So it was remarkably hard to find." He explained.

"Well, twenty years can do that to a statue." Sarutobi laughed, causing both of them to stare at him in wonder. "Imiko Inzushima Uchiha, born…" he sighed, flipping through some old looking notes on his desk. "According to these records, the little girl in there is older the both of you. She was born twenty three years before Kyuubi attacked." He explained, causing both Iruka and Cat to cough and sweat drop.

"Are you telling me, that she's thirty six years old?" Iruka asked. "She should be a Jounin, not an Academy student!" he coughed, seeming to dare the Hokage to be wrong.

"She wasn't an Academy student, Iruka." Sarutobi said, handing over the file he held to the Chuunin. "Before she was 'Ingested' by the Elders of the Uchiha for being a 'troublemaker' and a 'loose cannon', Imiko was on her way to Jounin rank. And the only thing that stopped her from taking Itachi's place, is that she did not have his Sharingan." He explained.

"But, Hokage-sama? How is she a loose cannon?" Iruka coughed, causing Cat to look at him.

"Hokage-sama?" Cat interrupted. "I have a question." She said as she took up another, closer stance nearer to the Hokage. "Was her nickname 'Blue Fire' by chance?" she asked.

"These files that I have don't say anything about a nickname." Sarutobi smiled. "But it still says that one of her own saving graces was being able to command fire on a level so much so that she didn't need to use her lungs." He smiled, inwardly chuckling at the expression of surprise on Iruka's face as he looked through the old files. A new face caused Sarutobi to worry however. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Hokage-sama," Iruka said worriedly. "This 'girl' as you call her…" he paused to gulp. "Is an entirely different girl than you might think." He explained. "You didn't read far enough." He said, holding up the last bit of the file.

Picking the file up, Sarutobi carefully leafed through the rest of it. Turning to one part caused him to laugh heartedly. "Oh Fugaku I wish I could kill you again and again for an eternity." He whispered as he went over to his desk.

"What is it, Hokage-sama?" Cat asked, looking between the two.

"Imiko, Yugao, is able to pull water out of the air, something that takes an extremely high level of concentration." Iruka explained, making a 'no' gesture while shaking his head the same way.

"I should know." Cat 'humphed'. "I'm still trying to get to that point."

"Cat, Iruka." Sarutobi groaned under his breath. "This goes no farther than this room, understand?" he asked, getting respected nods from the rest of the room.

Before anything else could be said, about anything really, the entire building began to shake angrily, causing everyone to fall to the floor. Sarutobi surprisingly was the first one to make it back up to his feet however. But as he stared out of his windows, he looked on as near the edge of Training Ground 44, several older buildings were now collapsing. That didn't worry him however. What worried him was the loud howling coming from the area, and the large amount of chakra coming from the area. He could barely make out any kind of signature, but he could see the slight tinge of red coming from whatever was happening underground. "Iruka, lets go." He said, turning around and wobbling over to his desk. Unsealing a small bundle under a disguised stack of papers, he turned to Cat. "Get you and your squad over there, on the double. I don't care what the hell they were doing but get them there." He said snidely. Taking a long look at the paperwork at his desk, Sarutobi. _Why do you do this to me, Naruto?_ He thought as he ran out of his office shakily. _I just hope your okay._ He thought as he felt the shaking going everywhere. Leaving a note that he was not to be disturbed to a cowardly hiding secretary Sarutobi took off to Training Ground 44, also fondly known as the Forest Of Death.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Forest Of Death ~ Anko

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Anko sat in a tree eating a stick of Dango, she remembered what had happened to her the last time she had been able to go exploring in the Forest. _I don't even know what the hell those things were talking about._ She growled to herself, sipping some of her water from her pouch. _Sometimes I don't even understand people, let alone talking animals._ She sighed as she got up, only to feel a massive Earthquake hit under her, causing her to nearly fall. Only by sheer luck was she able to launch a Shadow Snake technique to glue to the branch above her. _What the hell?_ She thought, trying to feel what was causing all the shaking and moving. She tried to feel any kind of chakra coming from nearby, but felt nothing. But as she pulled back as much of her senses, she felt drained more than usual, but immediately regretted trying to use an unexercised ability when suddenly the entire area of where she was at was blanketed in chakra! A loud howl could be heard throughout the entire forest, a low keening howl that made Anko think of a wounded animal that would sooner cut off its own foot than accept help. But as she was about to turn away from her surprised reaction of running toward the howl, she was nearly knocked on her ass as more chakra pounded through the area. Anko simply took a steadying breath before chasing the center of the chakra. _Whatever the hell is going on,_ she thought as she swung from the branches once again, unable to trust the ground or even standing on branches as the entire area seemed to shake.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Forest of Death ~ Deeper Reaches

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Onukashi-sama!" a shrill voice called out, striking the entire area, causing everything to be alert. "We found him!" the voice called out.

Several things happened at once. The Entire area that the voice called in was blanketed with the chakra, alerting several more of the creatures that were intended. In that same instance after the blanket of chakra hit, nearly twenty metallic grey creatures appeared at the source of the voice: A lone silver and blue colored creature, just like the rest of her kind. "Shurai." A deep voice called out in a growl. The crowd instantly parted, allowing one single panther to enter the group and stand at its front. "You say that you and your squad have found our future summoner?" the creature asked, his silvery eyes seemingly staring into the female panthers eyes.

"Yes milord." Shurai began, bowing on her front paws slightly. "This chakra that blankets the entire Forestland is in fact his!" she groaned as another wave arrived. "I know there will be questions Onukashi-sama." She began, her tail swishing behind her. "But we must hurry! The boy is injured badly!" she yelled, her nails now clicking onto the ground in agitation.

"Obinaru!" the newly revealed Onukashi began as he turned around, nearly smashing his tail into Shurai.

"Yes milord!" a voice called up from the tree.

"Get down here and guard the tribe while me and a team go find this 'boy' Shurai speaks of." Onukashi ordered.

"Hai!" the voice shouted.

And with a simple motion, a squad of ten War Panthers, including Shurai and Onikashi, disappeared in an instant.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Forest of Death ~ Sarutobi

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarutobi's eyes could not lower as he looked at what was happening in the area. There weren't any people living anywhere near the Forest, so Sarutobi did not need to bring more than usual Shinobi. But as he looked into a crater that looked more than a mile long and a good three thousand feet wide, Sarutobi could only whistle. "What could have done this?" he asked.

"Maybe Hokage-sama," a new voice called out behind the three, causing Sarutobi and Iruka to look behind them, only to see Chelsea and Daishyn looking at the area in wonder. "You should not ask 'what' per-say." Chelsea sighed as she looked at several burn marks. "It is perhaps a 'who could have done this' instead." She said, noticing several of the burn marks and the way they were made. "And Naruto did not do very much of this damage." She explained.

"How do you know this?" Sarutobi asked quietly as he surveyed more of the damage.

"Well for one thing does Naruto have a hive of kikai insects under his skin?" Daishyn asked as he picked up some flecks with a pair of tweezers. Motioning for Iruka to come closer, he showed him his findings: a small patch of what looked like a small beetle-like insect.

"This isn't a kikai insect." Iruka said in an odd tone. "But it is an Aburame clan insect."

"And these burn marks on these buildings." Chelsea interrupted, motioning to several of the outlying buildings. "Their Phoenix Fire Katon jutsu marks." She explained.

"Hokage-sama?" Cat asked, looking toward some of the ground. "All of the ground here…" she began after she saw the look of concern on his face. "Its been caved in around whoever did this." He explained.

"No." Chelsea cried from behind them before she seemed to appear in front of them. "My Naruto-kun would NOT die!" she shouted, clenching her fist. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" she cried out. Suddenly the entire nearby area was swarming with Chelsea's clones. Sarutobi nearly dropped his hat as he witnessed something he thought he would never see again: Chelsea getting serious about something. He knew the woman to always hold back in what she was doing. Now as she looked for Naruto, Sarutobi smiled as he finally saw who the woman really was.

"Enlightening, isn't it, Hokage-sama." Daishyn smiled from next to him.

"Iruka, Cat. Help her search please." Sarutobi ordered, watching the two disappear. _Where are those ANBU?_ He thought.

"To think," Daishyn said, scratching an arm absently. "That that blonde idiot you sent us all those months ago could do this to the both of us." He said as a blush came up from his neck. "Hokage-sama, did you send Naruto to us on purpose?" he asked.

"I didn't send him to you at all." Sarutobi smiled happily. "Crane and Shark brought him to you. I only followed their suggestion." He explained, walking forward.

Sudden noises from the side of them caused Sarutobi to leap back and for Daishyn to stand forward, a weird sword appearing out of nowhere. Sarutobi could barely think about what was going on when he saw a black metal-like sword with a large hilt and a long blade. "Naruto's design." Daishyn explained as he looked at the source of the noise. A few seconds later the sword hi the ground. "CHELSEA!" the man shouted, causing Sarutobi to forget about the sword momentarily to look up.

Sarutobi did in fact drop his hat now. There, standing amongst the rubble and gravel of the crater, appeared Naruto. He was holding his right arm painfully, seeming to be barely able to stand up, which made Sarutobi wonder who could have done this to the blonde. But as he looked closer, he could see that Naruto was bleeding, and he was bleeding BADLY. A large piece of rock seemed embedded in his right shoulder as he looked at the older shinobi around the clearing.

Chelsea appeared in front of everyone and instantly began to cry excessively as she looked at someone she considered a son. He was badly beaten, barely conscious, and looked like he had been through hell. But as she walked closer to him, she saw that his visor was damaged, possibly beyond repair. But the blond was closing his eyes against the noon-time sun.

Naruto immediately collapsed on hearing his surrogate mother's voice, crumbling to the ground as he fell face first. "Get him to the hospital, NOW!" Sarutobi shouted as he ran to the boy and gave him a once over.

Chelsea and Iruka were gone in an instance.

But as they left, Sarutobi turned around to survey the damage. "This is going to take a while to repair." Daishyn sighed at Sarutobi's side. "Didn't one of the Council Members want to turn this area into a hotel district of something?" he asked. "I don't understand why the village doesn't just try to live in this area. I mean, the Forest is a beautiful place." He smiled.

"Daishyn-kun." Sarutobi chuckled. "You and Chelsea wouldn't be the only ones to think so." He said, looking up toward the tree line. There, standing amongst the trees, stood a shocked and worried Anko. "He was sent to the Hospital, Anko. Go and check on him if you'd like." He called out, getting only a nod from the trench coat wearing Jounin.

But before Sarutobi could continue to talk to Daishyn, he felt something approaching. Turning back towards Anko, he saw that she was on the ground, panting slightly as she looked into the forest. Looking up to where she was staring at in such fear, Sarutobi had to fight back the urge to grab some kunai and tell Daishyn to grab his blade. With a _shink_ of it leaving the ground, Sarutobi looked to see Daishyn standing there with his weapon at a position that said _Come on, fuck with me._

Standing near the forest floor were ten sets of silver colored eyes, all looking at the scene before them. One of the pairs came into view at the edge of the Forest, causing Sarutobi to look on in shock and wonder. The creature was what looked like an over-sized panther, but there were a LOT of changes to the creature. Grey spikes seemed to cover the body while plates of hardened scales covered underneath. What made Sarutobi look at the creature in awe, was the creatures EYES. _Their so much like Naruto's._ he thought as he watched the creature move towards Anko.

"Oh don't scream little snakeling." The creature said as he leaned down to where Anko was trying to crawl away. "My tribe may have embarrassed you many moons ago," it said, its tail swishing as it spoke. "But I assure you, they did not mean to. They meant to only guard our territory."

"Excuse me," Sarutobi began as he walked closer. "You can talk?" he asked.

"What was that, sir?" the creature asked as he looked at the Hokage. "Oh I'm sorry, Hokage-dono." The creature said, its scales and spikes turning color from grey to a light blue. "I cannot hear you from over here." He said, jumping over Anko before turning back toward her. "If you'd like, my tribe members will talk to you about some things." The creature said as he looked back to Sarutobi and JUMPED over the fence, startling both Sarutobi and Daishyn alike. The creature landed gracefully over the fence and promptly turned toward Sarutobi and _sat_, causing Sarutobi to sweat-drop. "Well, now that that little problem has been taken care of." The creature chuckled. "You were saying, Hokage-sama?"

"I… I was… just concerned you were able to talk." Sarutobi stuttered. "But the sheer fact that you stand as tall as Daishyn here and was even nice to one of my own Shinobi is enough to want to get to know you more." Sarutobi smiled.

"Well, I am afraid I cannot stay long." The creature said, bowing down lightly to look the Hokage in the eye. "I am unable to stay in much sunlight."

"I can understand that." Sarutobi chuckled, causing the creature to bristle.

"How do you know so much about me and my kind, Hokage-san?" the creature ordered hesitantly.

"Not your kind, panther-san."

"My kind are the War Panther tribe." The creature growled. "Panthers are normal, and have no real voice. My name, Hokage-dono, is Onukashi." He explained.

"Oh." Sarutobi coughed. "I apologize, Onukashi-sama." He said, watching the panthers scales and spikes returned to the better looking light blue color. "But it is not your tribe, but your eyes." He explained. "I have a shinobi that has the exact eyes that you do, only slightly different being that he has two types of chakra in his body. His eyes seem to reflect it."

"Are you meaning the boy that the one who smells like fish and the female that smells like burning lilacs took away?" Onukashi asked hesitantly.

"Why… why yes it was him." Sarutobi began, visibly sweating as the War Panther's scales turned to a light red color.

"TRIBE!" Onukashi ordered with a bellow. Suddenly, the entire area on the other side of the fence was shown to now have nine more War Panthers, smaller than Onukashi, which made Sarutobi believe that he was their prime or chief. "Someone hurt the one Shurai brought to us." He growled before turning to Sarutobi. "Where did the shined one appear at?" he asked.

"Umm… Naruto?" Sarutobi asked.

"If that is the one you speak of." Onukashi nodded.

"He came out of that rubble over there, wounded badly." Daishyn said as he pointed toward the rubble.

"Go." Onukashi growled, his coloring changing back to a deeper color of blue. In an instance, all of the War Panthers on the other side of the fence were near the rubble, sniffing and scanning until they saw what they sought.

"Wait." Daishyn gulped, catching Onukashi's gaze. "Are you sending them down there to find out what happened?" he asked, getting a nod from the W. Panther. "Then can I go with them? I could help with things." He asked.

"You cared for the shined one. I can smell his scent on you." Onukashi sniffed. Suddenly, Onukashi lashed out and bite Daishyn on his shoulder, alerting both Anko and Sarutobi to station. After letting go, the creature began to lick the wound through the shoulder, which eased both of them, along with making Daishyn drowsy slightly, but shook his head to stop himself from falling over. "Now, you may go with them, but be aware that that seal on your shoulder is only temporary. It will allow you to send messages to me and my kind from a far distance, and allow the same for us with you." The creature explained, its head hung low.

Daishyn was soon among the pack as they walked through the rubble, digging every once in a while to clear more rubble. Soon the small pack of explorers were out of sight.

"I can trust that everything will be alright, Onukashi-sama?" Sarutobi asked worriedly as he looked over at the head War Panther.

"I assure you, Hokage-dono." Onukashi said as he clicked some of his hind claws. "I sent the rest of my tribe after any of the bodies. No one is supposed to attack a Summoning Tribes summoner before he can re-create the summoning scroll." He explained.

"But Naruto has never known the Summoning Technique, let alone anything that goes along with it." Sarutobi frowned.

"Not yet he hasn't." Onukashi began. "But 'Naruto Uzumaki' has been destined to become the Summoner of the War Panther and its tribes." He explained. "His grandfather forgave the Panther tribes many years ago, asking that the Panthers and all of its tribes become the personal summons of the Uzumaki clan." Onukashi explained as he looked at Sarutobi.

Sarutobi could only try to hold back his shock. "But you know who Naruto Uzumaki's parents are, right?" he asked. "I mean, I thought that there was only the last Uzumaki and that that was Kushina Uzumaki." He asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki, whether he is surnamed as Uzumaki _Namikaze_ Naruto, is still the heir to the Panther tribes." Onukashi growled, his scales and spikes brightening. "I don't even think you could deny him signing the contract, Hokage-sama." He explained.

"I have no plan to ever deny him anything, Onukashi-sama." Sarutobi smiled. Suddenly however, Onukashi started gnawing on his rear paw. "Something the matter?"

"I think the entire problem with not being in the Forest of Death is the fact of being subject to creatures that are very minor in size compared to yourself." Onukashi said with a smile.

Sarutobi chuckled before absently patting the Panther on the shoulder. "How would you like a chance to go to my office. I will have first word on Naruto's condition and as soon as we get there you could rest your eyes away from the light of day." He explained. "I can even have some beef shank brought up for you."

"That would be good." Onukashi said, licking his lips before the two walked off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hospital

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Iruka and Chelsea could be seen pacing the waiting room, both of them flanking each of the entrances. Neither were happy.

When the two had brought Naruto into the ER, nobody was even able to pay attention to them, scattering about acting like they were busy. One of the nurses however was just standing there. "Get me some help!" Iruka had shouted, holding Naruto in his arms. "We have a massive injury to a Leaf Shinobi so get your ass over here and help!" he ordered.

"We don't accept orders from you here, _demon-lover_." The nurse had growled, looking Iruka in the face, not even bothering to look at the wounds of the blond. "If you want that _boy_ healed, take him to the Vet Clinic. I am sure they'll take care of him."

That statement however, did not sit well. In an instant, the nurse in front of them was introduced to an angry Chelsea, slamming her fist into the womans gut. "You are supposed to heal anyone coming into the hospital, you disgusting wretch." She growled. "If you have a problem with the way your Villages rules are, then you and your precious family should leave the village." She shouted.

That was something however, that caught many of the Doctors attention. As one particular doctor came closer, you could hear the man cursing as he looked at Naruto. "Doctor Rashima!" Iruka shouted, looking happily at Naruto's personal doctor. "He got hurt again." He explained, gesturing to the bundle in his arms.

Naruto had quickly been examined, going into immediate surgery was something that Iruka had never had to worry about with Naruto. Thanks to the boys tenant, the boy was always out of the hospital, one way or another. But now, as he and Chelsea waited, he could only hope that whatever had happened to the boy wasn't something that would keep him down for long. A sudden cough caused the two to stop their pacing and looked to the doors to the operating room. There stood Naruto's Doctor once again, a shaft of metal in his hands. "Iruka-san." He called out. "I wanted to report immediately on the operation that we had to put the boy in."

"What happened?" Chelsea asked, catching the doctor by surprise until he got a nod from Iruka.

"Well, whatever happened with Naruto, caused him to use a lot of chakra, and when I say a lot, I mean levels beyond Kage level. He's hurting from chakra poisoning due to his 'issue' and his right arm was severely damaged when you brought him here." The doctor explained. "He had multiple burns, lacerations among others. His right shoulder had been broken and dislocated when it healed quickly. He had dislocated fingers in each of his hands, and I swear if he would have walked any further under whatever weight he was going under, he would have two broken kneecaps."

"But what is the deal with the pole in your hands doctor?" Chelsea asked, looking at the item the doctor had been toying with.

"We pulled this from Naruto's left shoulder. We actually had to put a silencing seal on the operating room with all the screaming he was doing. I swear with the way the kid was acting he actually felt he was going to die." The doctor sighed.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Chelsea asked, her eyes widening as they teared up badly.

"I think… with time," the doctor sighed. "About maybe two months give or take, he should be back up and running for missions again." He said, smiling as he patted Iruka on the shoulder. "You trained the boy well, Iruka."

"Umm, doctor," Iruka began with a blush. "I didn't train him." He said. "Chelsea-sama and her husband taught him." He explained, pointing to Chelsea as she gawked at the instructor.

"Well, Chelsea-sama." The doctor exclaimed as he turned toward her once again. "I must commend you."

"Why?" she asked. "Someone I trained and love like a son almost died."

"If you had not taught him as much as you did about restricting foreign chakra among other things," the doctor explained, slowly laying a hand on her shoulder. "He would not have been able to fight the pain and the exhaustion to get to where he was found." He said snidely. "If you ever had a doubt about that boy's abilities, or your training, Chelsea-sama." He snickered. "I would think that the rest of the academy would benefit from such training." He explained as she looked at him dumbfoundedly.

"Chelsea-sama." Iruka began as he watched Chelsea blush again. "I must report to the Hokage." He explained before giving her a nod. "I don't know when he'll be able to have visitors, Chelsea-sama." He began. "But I do believe he would like you to be here when you wake up."

"I would agree with that, Iruka." The doctor explained. "When he was conscious, he was asking where his Kaa-san was and something about 'traitorous bastardized talking tree huggers' so I think Iruka needs to give that info to the Hokage."

With a nod, Chelsea sat down in the waiting room while Iruka used a Shunshin and disappeared. "Naruto-kun." She whispered. "What happened to you my son." She asked as she sat down in a chair to wait for the chance to see her adopted son.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sarutobi had dimmed the lights in the office and gave the giant cat Onukashi a shank that he had promised him, but as he looked at the way the cat was at ease, he could only imagine what the plane the War Panthers had come from. But before he could do anything to find out, Sarutobi saw Iruka appear at his door, looking crestfallen as he appeared, not yet noticing the giant cat near his couch.

"Hokage-sama." Iruka started, but as he looked to the right and saw Onukashi for the first time. "Excuse me, Hokage-sama?" he asked, watching the creature breathing at the side of the couch.

"Iruka, meet Onukashi of the War Panther summons." Sarutobi smiled, gestured to the big cat as the Panther stood up from his impromptu nap. "Onukashi-sama, this is Iruka, Chuunin instructor at Konoha's Academy." He said, watching how Iruka acted around the big cat.

"Ah, Iruka-san." Onukashi purred as he looked at the Chuunin. "I hear you have trained great shinobi." He said, his lips churning in a snarl-like manner.

"What do you mean, Onukashi-sama?" Iruka said as he looked around. "I have only trained several classes and have not felt the real idea of a 'great shinobi' until recently." He sighed. "And only then there was only Sasuke and Naruto who stood out."

"Oh I wouldn't worry about the Uchiha, Iruka." Sarutobi laughed as he looked around. "As soon as I am sure that Naruto is okay, and I have _some_ idea of what really happened with him, I am having the Uchiha put into protective custody." He said, looking Onukashi in the eyes. "I have discovered that someone used Sasuke as a prison of sorts, and that the prison was forcefully ripped away from him, and he has yet to recover. That was three days ago." He explained.

"Wait a minute, Hokage-sama." Iruka said quietly. "Are you saying that since the ingested prisoner was ripped away, that Sasuke can't be a shinobi?" he asked.

"Iruka. Sasuke's chakra was never his own." Sarutobi growled. "He had levels of chakra that rivaled a Chuunin." He explained. "And now that Imiko has removed herself, he hasn't got the chakra coils to even manage a henge. I will not have the last Uchiha male still loyal to Konoha DIE because he couldn't manage to finish a single fight."

"Hai." Iruka said as he looked around the room. "I just wish there was a way to give him something."

"Oh he'll be taken _care_ of if I have any way of it." Sarutobi chuckled as he looked at the Chuunin. "So, how is our favorite little gaki?" he asked.

"Well, according to our lowly doctor, he should be dead." Iruka frowned, ignoring the shocked looks of Sarutobi and the look of amazement on Onukashi. "Fractures, lacerations, broken bones. The chakra coils on his right arm are damaged so bad he shouldn't be able to use any more jutsu, but somehow things are repairing them as usual. The doctor said that he should be back and annoying everyone in no time. Not my choice of words." He explained, holding his hands up defensively as Onukashi growled at him.

"Okay." Sarutobi groaned, worried about what would happen next. "Did you give him his headband?" he asked.

"I left that bundle by his table in his room. So he should find it when he wakes up." Iruka sighed. "Chelsea is in the waiting room right now waiting on him." He smiled. "I just hope we can get some answers."

"Hokage-sama." Onukashi began, drawing everyones attention towards him. But as they looked at him, they saw how his skin changed colors again, this time to a placated blue with a tinge of green. "I have received word from my tribesman and the man who smells like a forge." He explained. "They have found many bodies deep below us. Many were killed by wind jutsu from the look of them. And they were not just the 'Great Breakthrough'." He whispered. "And also, the blacksmith says that Naruto's 'kunai' and 'shuriken' are there, which are being picked up to cancel any thoughts of blaming the boy. But there are many blast areas from senbon detonation."

"Senbon detonation?" Iruka asked, looking at the Hokage. "No senbon has ever had explosive notes on them before." He replied.

Sarutobi could only chuckle. Pulling out a small package from under his desk, he smiled as he pulled out a long senbon needle. "Here a while back, Naruto gave me a package." He began, examining the senbon. "In it, I found these little guys in seals, along with other weapons. All of them were forged by Naruto, Iruka. Take a look." He smiled, handing Iruka the needle.

Iruka could only gasp as he looked at the needle. All along the needle were different seals. One of them, actually to Iruka's knowledge the only one that he could recognize, a high yield explosive note emblazoned on the needles edge. "Hokage-sama?" he gulped, looking at the cooling emotion on the Panthers skin. "Is it alright for Naruto to have these?" he asked. "I mean, all that damage that was caused, from the looks of just THIS needle, could have been caused by Naruto!" he shouted.

"Iruka, calm yourself." Sarutobi began. "Naruto for one has immense chakra reserves, and thanks to him being expelled from the academy and actually being taught, unlike what was happening at the Academy, except for when you were able to actually train him, he is able to use them." He explained. "Not only that but I made him promise not to use these unless they're enemy shinobi and never on a ceiling. If Naruto would have used them on the ceiling, he would have been breaking his promise to me, and you know how he is about that." Sarutobi chuckled as he remembered Naruto glaring at him when he made him make that promise.

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Now, as it is, Onukashi-sama and his tribe of summons are a part of the Uzumaki birthright." Sarutobi began. "I don't know all the details, but apparently before Kushina Uzumaki was born, her grandfather was able to save the War Panther tribe from obliteration, or something to that matter." He sighed. "Now, however, the tribe needs Naruto's help. If he could find them a summon scroll and is able to send them to their domain once again, then Naruto would be able to gain their tribe as a summon."

"Not only us, Hokage-dono." Onukashi began. "We also are a part of the Panther and War Cat tribes. So in other words, Naruto would be able to summon a LOT of cats with our summon scroll." He explained, causing both Iruka and Sarutobi's mouths to hang open.

"So, your saying that Naruto Uzumaki would have control of the entire cat species?" Iruka asked dumbly, hoping he wouldn't anger the giant cat.

"I said that he would have a LOT of cats to summon, but not when he hasn't earned their trust." The cat explained. "He has already gained my trust through his actions and with his heart." The cat began. "Even as he was passing out, at that rubble sight, I could see in his posture that he did not like having to do what he did." Onukashi said as he lashed his tail slightly.

Sarutobi could only smile as he watched the cat. "Now, you say that he's in bad shape, Iruka." He asked, getting a nod from the Chuunin.

"The doctor wasn't exactly 'exact' about his status, since Chelsea-san was there and we all know how she gets about her Naruto-kun."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Training Ground ~ Imiko

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Imiko Uchiha, now none as Imiko Inzushima Zeruma, after who her mother had initially married. She had originally come to Training Ground 32 to see what had happened to her 'special tree', something that her and her brother had named a large oak that was split and had grown in three different directions.

Looking down at a nearby stream she could only smile at how she was looking. She had forgone the typical Battle Kimono, which anyone would have expected of a Kinouichi, to wearing something a little bit more different. She was wearing a black and purple Battle Kimono, but wore a red skin tight jumpsuit under it, kunai holsters strapped against her stomach with a small Ninja-toe strapped to the side of her back with a shuriken holster strapped to her left thigh. She didn't even bother wearing sandals, going with a pair of light blue combat boots with hidden daggers on the toes. Smirking, she looked back to the tree. _What would you think of this, brother dear?_ She thought as she fidgeted with her kunai pouch.

As if by accident, Imiko seemed to picture her brothers face, fading away into the tree. A lone tear slid down her face, not even realizing what was happening.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarutobi's Office

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The office was needless to say stock still as Sarutobi frowned. "Okay," he sighed. "We'll give Sasuke another week to prepare himself. Hopefully he can regrow his chakra coils and be able to do the job of a shinobi." He explained, looking at Iruka.

"Well." Onukashi began as he looked from Sarutobi to Iruka. "If we have concluded the talks about Naruto, I will take my leave." He said softly, his back spines popping as he raised himself up, shaking slightly. "When the boy recovers, please tell him that I wish to talk to him in the Forest." He said humorously. "I can't wait to meet him."

"Hai." Sarutobi frowned, watching the big cat seem to _fade_ out of the office. _If Naruto learns how to do THAT,_ he thought. _The entire village would be in trouble._ He chuckled. "Iruka, get Sasuke in here." He ordered. "I think it would be time for him to learn of his fate."he explained as the Chuunin nodded and walked out of the office.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uchiha Residence

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke walked around the Uchiha grounds outside of his house, his back in pain as he walked. _Damn that bitch!_ He snarled, his fists clenching angrily. _If she would have stayed put in her fucking prison, none of this idiocy would have happened!_ His eyes scrawled to an area of the grounds where a small patch of grass appeared to be disturbed. His eyes however, were moved away from the grass instantly as he felt someone walking into the grounds. Turning toward the errant intruder, expecting it to be Danzo again, coming to beg him to join his group in ROOT so he could become stronger. But to his surprise, it was Iruka, that stupid, boring, Chuunin Instructor from the academy, who had told him that he would never be able to become a ninja now, what with most of his chakra and capabilities gone. "What can I do for you, Chuunin-_san_." He snarled out angrily, his teeth mashing together.

For Iruka however, this was something he didn't want to do. He knew that Sarutobi had asked him to do this, and that It was something required of him, but he did not want someone to be able to bring hope to someone who physically could NOT be anything but a civilian. So the idea of him giving the boy hope just to satisfy some old people on the council who can't get over themselves, it was truly disgusting. "The Hokage wishes to speak with you, Uchiha-san."

"Hn." Was all Iruka got in return as Sasuke began a rather slow walk down the road toward the Hokage's Office. Iruka was barely able to keep his eyes from rolling into the back of his head as he proceeded to follow the boy.

But as he followed the boy, he was greeted with glares and severely angry looks from villagers and some shinobi alike. Turning to one of the newer Gennin, he frowned as the kinouichi in question, wearing a pale green Battle Kimono, seemed to reach behind her back for what must have been her kunai pouch. "Watch what your doing, Gennin." He snarled. "Now why is everyone glaring at me?" he ordered.

"I don't have to answer a damn word you have to say, _Demon Lover_!" she shouted, her light red hair falling across her eye. "You should just go and die with your _demon_ instead of killing Uchiha-sama!" she snarled.

Her snarling was stopped however, when Iruka's hand was brought across her face. "You're a disgrace if you even say something like that to me." He growled back at her before throwing her over his shoulder. "Maybe a nice chat with the Hokage will cause me to get some answers."

"Put me down!" she shouted, pounding his back as he once again proceeded to follow Sasuke once again. "I swear if the Hokage sees me like this my mother and father will be very pissed off!" she threatened.

"I don't care about your precious mommy and daddy, little girl." Iruka growled. "You're an adult as soon as you put on that headband." He explained. "Your mommy and daddy can't do shit to me."

Needless to say, the girl was suddenly quiet, making Iruka glad that that was a rule buried below all of the other laws. But even as he walked, the glares continued.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rooftops

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mizuki was silently happy as can be. And as he watched Iruka and Sasuke walking down the street, he had to stop himself from laughing as he watched the interaction between Iruka and the little Gennin. _He wont get anything from her, not with her fear of her parents being killed._ He thought as he watched Iruka walk away, the Kinouichi thrown over his back. He remembered talking with the villagers last night.

_Xxxx Flashback xxxx_

Mizuki stood before a small group of villagers in front of a large bonfire near the crater of the explosions. "Look what that old fool has done to us!" he shouted, gesturing to the destruction. "He has allowed that demon to think it is one of us for the last time!" he shouted, causing some of the villagers to pale. "Not only has the demon caused this destruction, but he has caused the deaths of the Hokage's own Advisors!" he shouted. "I have seen the demon do this!" he shouted angrily, causing several of the villagers to become angrier. "But do you know what the Hokage is planning to do to the Demon?" he asked, looking at the Tower. "He plans to make him one of our shinobi!" he yelled, causing the crowd to become angrier.

"I don't think so!" someone shouted.

"I would rather DIE than have that _thing_ to be near my daughter!" a woman called out. "I say we kill the damn thing!"

"It wont be that easy!" Mizuki called out, causing the crowd to step back. "The demon has started already to cast its human shell, and has bewitched several of my colleagues, as well as the Hokage and much of his staff!"

"He lies!" someone shouted out, causing everyone to look toward the back, and causing Mizuki to sneer. For standing in front of him was Morimino Ibiki. "Mizuki-teme," the aged interrogator smiled. "Your under arrest for the crime of creating civil unrest." He laughed, causing Mizuki to chuckle finally.

"Oh only if you can catch me, Ibiki-kun." Mizuki laughed.

"Oh are you telling me that you're a clone too?" Ibiki laughed, causing many to sweet drop. "But then again if you hadn't noticed? We've already caught the rest of your clones."

Mizuki was now pissed. But seeing as how his job was already done, he smiled at the interrogator before using Shunshin to get away from him.

Xxxx _Flashback End_ xxxx

Mizuki knew that the I & T Division was on the look-out for him. But even as he watched Iruka running away with the Kinouichi toward kami knew where, he could only feel a sense of pride in the fact that he was able to plant multiple seeds of mistrust. _I should have been in Counter Intelligence._ He thought as he tried to figure out what he would be doing.

"You know, I should just kill you now, what with the severe amount of charges going against you right now, Mizuki." A feminine voice called out, causing Mizuki to sigh before turning around. He was only mildly surprised to see that the person behind him was not an ANBU, but someone of completely different temper. He was staring at the Hyuuga Branch Member who he had tried to seduce for many years.

"Minezia-chan!" Mizuki smiled, not noticing the killer stare he was receiving. "Did you come by to take me up on that offer I gave you?" he asked. "I mean, you and I could start an entire clan together." He explained.

"I already told you, Traitor." Minezia snarled. "I am not going to leave the village on your stupid idea of a date. I have a man and you are not going to be alive very much longer." She sneered, her eyes burrowing deep into his own.

Mizuki sighed before looking back to the street, holding his head down slightly. "I'm sorry to hear you say that." He frowned, his hands flying up. Suddenly his hands flew into a seal.

Nothing happened.

"Expecting something in the lines of me being a screaming baby on the ground clutching my head or something, Teme?" Minezia asked. "You never handled much in the way of common sense did you Mizuki-teme."

"Why? Aren't you in the Branch House!" Mizuki snarled as he pulled out a pair of kunai. Before he could do anything however, he was pulled off his feet by someone behind him. Turning back around he was greeted with the sight of Ibiki once again having found him. Mizuki could barely contain his scream as he was jerked back towards the Hokage Monument, and to the I & T Divisions Headquarters.

Minezia however, could barely contain her laughter as she saw the man begin to kick his legs in a vain attempt to get Ibiki to let him go. Sighing in a slight amount of happiness, Minezia then looked toward the hospital, and the place that Naruto was now sleeping. She knew what had happened in the Underground. Or at least what the Hokage had told her and just about everyone else. _Damn that Danzo!_ She growled internally, before another sigh escaped her lips. _At least Naruto-kun is going to be okay._ She thought with a small smile, not even realizing the slight blush permeating her cheeks. _Maybe I should go and help him 'recover'?_ she thought before shaking her head and walking off, not even understanding why, but never the less heading to the Hokage Tower.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hokage's Office

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarutobi smiled as he picked up the last pile of already signed paperwork and put it in the proper place. _Okay now that that's done._ He smiled. He turned around and tried walking away before the doors barged inward and a sweating Chuunin ran into the office, his hands ending on his knees. "What is it?" he asked worriedly.

"Hokage-sama!" The Chuunin panted, standing up slowly as he tried to catch his breath. "The… Civilian… Council is in… session without you!" he stuttered before falling back to his knees.

Sarutobi growled inwardly. _I was just on my way to see Naruto too._ He thought as he walked near to the Chuunin. "Come on, lets get you to a nurse." He said to the clearly exhausted Chuunin, who slowly stood up and nodded, walking in front of the Hokage. Sarutobi frowned as he turned and sealed off the office. _Nobody's getting in there._ He smiled smugly as he looked at the seal on the door.

He quickly ran down the hall toward the Council Chamber.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hospital

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chelsea was once again staring at Naruto's bedside. _Come on, Naruto._ She urged. _Get up, PLEASE!_ She begged. For the last two days she had been begging the blonde to wake up, even if it was to call her a name or something. Daishyn had been at the forge, working his head off trying to get some sort of project done for the shop. She couldn't even really fight that part. No matter how much her heart ached for Naruto to wake up and show everyone that he was okay, and that no matter what anyone could throw at him he would be the victor. He had successfully taken out the only thing in the entire Village that was an obstacle to peace. ROOT was made, not to protect Konoha, but to protect and enforce the Ideals of a Mad Old War Hawk. Danzo only cared about bringing the Village prosperity through war and violence. But now that he, his puppet advisors and ROOT soldiers were dead, Chelsea could only imagine the kind of power struggle that was soon to ensue throughout the village. _I just hope Sarutobi can fulfill what he has planned._ She thought absently as she reached over to Naruto's hair and once again brushing it aside so she could look at his bandage covered face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Council Chambers

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"This council session has now come to order." A rather balding man smiled as he looked around the gathered Civilian Council. He was a small man who had been able to commend massive respect only due to his own mother's fortune. He had quickly sold all of what his mother had given him when she had died and gained numerous businesses that had only recently created fluid resources enough to give him a seat on the council.

"Why did you call us here, Malay?" another of the Civilian council called out, rubbing her temple to stem any noises. "We just had a Council Meeting last week."

"That was before Danzo, Hamaru and Koharu were murdered by that blasted Demon Brat!" Malay shouted, stunning many of the Council. "The Demon destroyed most of our Special Forces and caused a crater in the Eastern Block of Konoha."

"That would be impossible!" an older Councilman shouted from his seated position where Shibi Aburame usually sat. "No boy much less a demon could destroy that much of the Village without a full scramble of the ANBU."

"And yet we have our loving grandfather figure, defending that thing?" Malay snarled, pointing to the man directly. "You spend too much time with those bug-cavorting freaks for your own good."

"Shut your mouth, Malay." The man growled, raising himself up. "You forget where you stand."

"Resay Vushoun." Malay laughed, shaking his head. "I know where I stand." He sneered, pointing at the desk. "I stand in the seat of the Council of POWER!"

"Last time I checked, that was the seat of the Hokage!" Resay shouted back, pointing to the Hokage's own desk and chair. "This is not a civilian village, you stupid young pup." He growled. "This is the Hidden Village of Konoha, the greatest Village of the Five Elemental Nations." He explained.

"This 'Hidden Village' you so call it? Is a fallen corpse of what it was ever since that stupid Yondaime Hokage sealed the Kyuubi instead of killing it!" Malay shouted. "Every single clan in this entire fucking Village should be casted out of here and sold as slave labor for _US_!" he laughed.

"And what do you suggest we do about the people who would destroy the Village, Mallay." An elderly voice called out from behind him, causing Malay to sweat ever so slightly. He gulped before turning around and gasped.

For in front of him, stood the Hokage in his robes and hat, a very serious look upon his face as he stared at Malay. "I asked you a question, _Civilian_ Council member of a _Shinobi_ Hidden Village." Sarutobi snarled, barely holding in his anger as he looked at the rest of the council.

"I would not have allowed a demon to run around causing havoc, that's for sure." Malay gasped as he looked behind the man, seeing the doors closing behind the Hokage. "You should have had it killed when the boy was still a baby. Like my father wanted to happen. We wouldn't be IN this mess if you did!" he growled.

"Oh, and what mess would that be." Sarutobi asked quizzically as he looked around the room, watching Resay once again as the elderly man rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I know you already know what that _DEMON_ did to the Western Block." Malay snarled.

"I know of only one thing happening to the Western Block." Sarutobi began. "And last I checked the information about what happened has not even been made public much less to this Council." He sighed. "As it is, it was dealing with a Shinobi of this village, so you, Malay, have no say in the matter. Now why did this Council become convened without my knowledge?" he asked.

"We the Council are moving to demand that _BOY's_ miserable existence!" the woman councilor growled. "You have protected him for too damn long!"

"You people cannot even see a boy instead all you see is a damn beast." A disembodied voice called out amongst them. Every one of the Councilors looked around, anger in their faces at being called out as such. "Don't bother finding me. Since I am not really that important." The voice sighed. "You Civilians need to learn your place. After all, listening to you all bicker and bitch about Danzo-teme and his stooges getting killed has sent you all looking to take their places." It snarled.

At this point, Sarutobi realized who it was. And all he could do was smile. _You really know how to stir shit up, don't you my friend?_ He thought as his smile deepened.

A: I know this is short for me but I wanted to get this chappy out to my fans and readers. I am NOT giving up on any of my stories and am in fact on the way to finishing up another of Uzugan, but had to rewrite it. Will be updating the others as soon as possible.


End file.
